


未来（含番/无分章节）

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 现代，单亲爸爸带娃追男的
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Kudos: 8





	未来（含番/无分章节）

01

父子俩坐在餐桌前，曹叡捧一碗泡面吸得哧溜响，汤水浮满红油，辣到生活不能自理。他爸坐在边上捣鼓手机。头顶孤零零的一盏灯，经磨砂灯罩的柔化再投到他脸上，给一对浓眉漆上亮光，看上去倒没平时那么严肃了。  
曹丕对紫色情有独钟到了变态的地步，灯是紫色的，桌布是紫色的，碗底花纹都是紫色的。别人家在黄色灯光下摆一桌烛光晚餐，其乐融融，父慈子孝，而他们家像最后的晚餐，两人缄默不语，偶尔一抬头便是对方一张涨紫的脸，刚从土里挖出来似的。  
今天做饭的阿姨请假，厨房没开灶，曹丕似乎心情不错，说想吃什么由他去。  
曹叡扒出当初跟风囤的一箱火鸡面，一口欲死欲仙，二口狗胆包天，不善言辞的小伙子突然恶向胆边生，放下筷子，朝他爸咧嘴一笑，唇红齿白：爸，你什么时候给我们学校捐个足球场啊。  
曹丕正玩天天爱消除，闻言撩起眼皮乜他一眼，抄起桌上筷子，碗口一敲：想什么有的没的，小小年纪，成天就知道耍大牌，吃饱了就去收拾，想迟到是不是。  
曹叡讨了个没趣，立刻噤声离座。曹丕拣了两人的碗筷去厨房刷，一脸不耐烦。端起曹叡碗里剩的面汤尝了一口，辣得全吐回去：“大早上吃这么辣，你作什么死呢。”  
曹叡沉默地收拾书包，耳朵自动屏蔽噪音，暗怪自己笨。他爸今天一如既往暴躁不耐烦，到底哪来的错觉认为他心情不错。

曹叡坐在副驾上，书包搁在膝上，双手环着，像抱一根浮木。Aventador风驰电掣地开出城南别墅区，驶进市中心时早高将将开始，车辆逐渐变多，发动机的轰鸣震得他心惊胆战，偏偏始作俑者毫无知觉。在洛城，有钱二世祖市中心高架飙车的新闻不稀奇，但你自己飙就算了，还带着儿子一起作死，没这么玩的。曹叡想，万一他爸把曹氏二代三代继承人都玩没了，这新闻不知道该上社会版还是娱乐版。  
曹丕没辜负社会对二世祖寄予的厚望，一路带球过人，骚包而安全地把儿子送到了目的地。  
学校门口人声嘈杂，横七竖八放了不少车，但像曹丕这种高调到飞起的倒独此一家。知情人早就呼喊开：快看，是叡少！他家的车好酷啊！全校最想嫁的男人榜单排名第一果然名不虚传！  
曹丕掏掏耳朵：叡少？最想嫁的男人榜单？  
半大年纪的男孩子关心外表酷炫的东西，比如他爸的车，发动机的声音像老虎咆哮；比如他的手表，最新款，荧光的；比如班上他第一个尝到的火鸡面，辣得眼泪哗哗。女孩子则更多在意他爸英俊的外貌，他身上不属于一个五年级男孩该有的忧郁气质，还有都市传说里关于他的家族秘辛。  
“曹叡，那是你哥哥吗？看起来好年轻好酷噢。”  
不，是爸爸。不是看起来年轻，他天良丧尽，未婚生子，今年还没三十。曹叡脸色毫无波动，心里冷静吐槽。  
“曹叡你家在哪？放学我可不可以坐你家的车去玩？我喜欢你很久啦！”  
不告诉你。不可以。你哪位。  
叡少在万众瞩目中下了车，他爸探出头叫住他。  
曹叡：“？”  
曹丕：“过来。”  
曹叡绕到驾驶座前，曹丕伸出手摸摸他脑袋，勾了勾嘴角：好了，去上课吧。  
这个动作充满了来自他那文艺青年爹骨子里自带的仪式感，生硬，毫无意义。曹叡愤愤地想，既然这么想表现父慈子孝，为什么不多捐几个足球场啊？啊？！  
自己装得一手好逼，却吝于给儿子多花点耍大牌的钱。  
曹叡眼皮一垂，木然地说：“回去把车顶棚装上吧爸，都十一月了，别兜风了，怪冷的。”  
儿子脚步如风迈出去好远后，曹丕才反应过来他话里的嘲讽，气得牙痒痒：“臭小子，绕路送你上学还这么多意见。我就爱兜风，有种别坐！”  
晨读铃响，接送的家长七七八八地散开。曹丕横打方向盘，引擎轰鸣宛如地崩山摧。车掉头时他发现路边站着一对父子，父亲牵着儿子，两人都围围巾，遮住了半张脸，露出的五官十分肖似，都有一双上挑的细长眉眼。  
两人目光无疑是落在曹丕身上的，但出奇的平静，没有任何肉眼可捕捉的情绪流露出来，像古城墙上的砖，清晨的露水落在上面，包子铺上空翻滚的人间烟火气落在上面，沉默无言，不卑不亢……仅一眼，文艺青年曹丕就联想出这么多东西。  
“阿师喜欢吗？”男人低下头问儿子。  
男孩眼眸微敛，点点头。  
“阿师长大后想不想坐这样的车呀？”那父亲似乎在笑，眉梢染上生动颜色。  
曹丕坐在车里，离得并不近，那人遮了半张脸，看不清全貌，但他直觉，这个笑容一定特别好看。  
男孩摇摇头：“爸，这车很贵的，要很厉害的人才买得起。”  
父亲顿了一下，男孩又继续说：“可是我连学都上不了。”  
男人蹲下来与他平视，柔声道：“没事的，一级一级上也一样，别的小朋友都是这样的。”  
“可我不是‘别的’，我是司马师。”  
父亲哑然，揽过他肩膀：“那爸爸再想办法，一定让阿师有书念，阿师再等等好不好？”  
“嗯。”男孩乖巧地点点头。  
“咱们回家。”  
父子上了公交车，曹丕的目光跟随他们在靠窗的位置落了座，车厢内开着暖气，父亲把围巾摘掉，清隽的侧脸和尖下巴映在玻璃窗上。

曹丕坐在落地窗前喝葡萄汁，一口接一口牛饮，早上啜那口剩汤的麻辣劲儿还没缓过来似的，五脏六腑全是邪火。  
他松了松领带，往皮椅上一躺，低头打量自己——白衬衫、西装裤、黑色腕表，两腿之间安静而危险地蛰伏着欲望的野兽。真真是个禁欲好青年。  
“曹总，我可以进来吗？”他的助理小郭在外面敲门。  
郭小姐在他身边两年了，办事雷厉风行，长得也赏心悦目，至今单身。她年长曹丕几岁，虽然外表仍像二十出头的少女，但气质却是年轻小姑娘可望不可即的。有这样的助手在身边，让曹丕在人生一帆风顺时不禁想：或许真的有幸运星降临这一说，在他事业和感情都无依无靠时，有这么一个人出现。  
想到这里，曹丕看向她的眼神都柔和了几分。  
“晚上八点和合作方的代表吃饭……”郭小姐放下笔记本，狡黠一笑，朝他挤挤眼，“老板，我脸上有东西？”  
她今天的妆容无懈可击，进来前更是仔仔细细检查过衣裙的每一道褶，连一缕发丝的垂落都精心考究过——所以当然不可能是自己出了什么问题，她这样问，倒不如说是狗血爱情电影里，男女主人公开始一段纠葛时的第一句对白。  
曹丕喉结一动，移开目光。“没有。你继续说。”  
郭小姐抿了抿嘴：“工作上的安排就这些了。不过作为您的工作助理兼生活保姆，还有一件私事要提醒您，叡少爷的家长会明天开哦。”  
“…………”几秒沉默后，不出她所料，曹丕立刻扶住额头，发出头疼的呻吟，仿佛即将面对什么刑罚。郭小姐善解人意道：“需要我打电话给甄小姐吗？”  
“不用了不用了，我自己来处理。”曹丕摆摆手，他需要一个人静静。  
郭小姐得了命令却没有马上离开，双手背在后面，上身轻晃，仿佛成功捉弄了喜欢的男孩，正在幸灾乐祸地看他笑话。  
在男人眼里，在漂亮女人面前出糗并不是什么丢脸的事，反而能从中获得一种“博得美人一笑”的微妙成就感。  
郭小姐从背后掏出一个盒子，递给他。“给。”  
“什么东西？”曹丕狐疑地看她，一边拆开紫色的包装纸。  
是一支钢笔，通体纯黑，笔身有一圈蝇头细字，螺旋状缠绕，像一枚精致的攒丝戒指。上面嵌了他的名字和一句诗：牵牛织女遥相望，尔独何辜限河梁。  
“比不上您自个儿那些笔金贵，小小心意，别笑我寒酸。”  
“怎么会。”如此精细的工艺，足见对方的用心。曹丕抬头笑了笑，“好端端的送我笔干什么，工资嫌少了？贿赂老板呐？”  
郭小姐瞪他一眼：“你这人还真是……外头都能把人冻死了，还穿这么少，迟早得生场大病吃教训。”她放缓了语气，和曹丕四目相对，游离的香水味和温热的吐息终于找到安放之所，“冬天来了……您的生日不就要到了嘛。”  
曹丕恍然大悟：“噢……我生日啊，自己都忘了，你有心了。难为你还特地准备礼物，其实用不着啦。你平时这么照顾曹叡，给他买这个买那个，我都不知道欠了你多少人情。”  
曹丕的人生轨迹在曹叡出生那年发生了重大转变。女友挺着大肚子来找他，带来一个于当年的浪荡少年而言不啻于晴天霹雳的消息——她薄薄肚皮下那个新生命，是他创造出来的。曹丕死死盯着女友隆起的小腹，第一次察觉到自己才18岁的人生、还未及规划的未来，被里头那个尚未具形的小生命狠狠掐断了。  
曹丕母亲得知后，将甄小姐带回曹家，半年后顺利产下儿子，也就是现在的曹叡。曹丕一到法定结婚年龄两人便领证结婚，搬出父母家，自己组建家庭。他成了旁人眼里有房有车有巨款、老婆孩子热炕头的人生赢家，可自己却觉得这几年仿佛梦一样，年少时的一次失格，彻底改写了人生，那些他少年时代的愿景蓝图随着曹叡一天天长大，一砖一瓦地坍缩，而他对这个儿子的感情也颇为微妙，无所适从，只能借冷淡掩饰。  
“如果你觉得肩上担子太重，我愿意和你一起分担。”她一双炯炯美目注视着他，曹丕知道她意所指。郭小姐是个聪明的女人，明白什么时候安分守己，什么时候适当地向一个狼狈的男人展示温柔。  
曹丕闭上眼，默念着钢笔上镌刻的那句诗，再睁开时眼底情绪已经不一样了。  
搭在桌上的手指轻轻蜷起，抬了抬下巴，郭小姐缓慢而坚定地靠过来，曹丕拉过她按进怀里，脸埋在颈窝深深嗅了一口——这个女人太精明了，连香水都投其所好——地中海的皇家花园，橡木桶被打翻，甜腻香醇的葡萄酒流了一地，天空是醉人的紫色，空气里弥漫葡萄的清甜……  
曹丕用食指摩挲着她的脸，脸上的表情却像在出神。  
和甄小姐离婚时曹叡跟了他，因为工作，曹丕常不着家，这个年纪的男孩该买什么样的衣服，喜欢什么样的鞋子，他不懂也从来无心去考虑。他每天和儿子吃一顿潦草的早餐，变着花样开拉风的车送他去上学，满足这个年纪的男孩子在同龄人当中膨胀的虚荣心，给他买最新最贵的小玩意，不断用拙劣的手段弥补对儿子的亏欠。可惜这些并不能填补一个少年成长中缺失的爱。由于从小自我封闭，曹叡甚至说话都不如同龄的小朋友利索。直到郭小姐来到他身边，父子俩一团糟的私生活才算告一段落。  
一个工作助理本不该管他家里的事，可郭小姐始终温柔妥帖，无论在他和他儿子那里遭受怎样的冷遇，她总在给他的生活制造安慰。  
然而此刻男人的脸上没有丝毫情欲，郭小姐心下了然，他并没有表面看上去那么游刃有余，他在害怕，害怕将生活轨迹引向更糟的境况。  
曹丕把她散落的额头别到耳后，松开怀抱：“谢谢你，不过……心思还是多花在工作上吧。”  
郭小姐缓了一会儿，多年职场的沉淀让她很快收拾起震荡的情绪，咬咬唇正色道：“老板放心，工作和私人感情我分得清，你可别把我当成外面那些妖艳贱货了……曹总您是个好人，为你做的一切都是我本分所在，您还是……多想想明天怎么办吧。”  
郭小姐说完扭身就走，葡萄柚的香气还飘浮在曹丕空荡荡的怀里。  
啊？曹丕摸摸鼻子，有些发懵，这女的挽尊还要踩他一脚，过分了。  
这一个两个的，真是欠管教。

02

甄小姐住在城北，离婚后她分到的资产足以在洛城最上乘的地段买最贵的房子，但她执意搬到北边，在山腰买了一栋独门独户的洋楼。一个南，一个北，重逢不轻易，轻易不重逢。  
曹丕行车到一半才想起，空手去探望前妻似乎不太体面，何况他还有求于人。把车停在路边，曹丕翻遍了车内每个角落，只找到一只打火机，一片口香糖，一包曹叡落下的辣条，连个避孕套都找不到，实在是太堕落了。  
车已经开出市中心，甄小姐出尘避世，房子买在这个偏僻的郊区，附近哪有什么适合挑选礼物的店，曹丕扒拉两下头发，上下左右转悠了一圈，看到前方一家不起眼的花店。  
这店一看就鲜有人光顾，门口拉拉杂杂地堆了一些修剪好的花束，新到的鲜花密密匝匝地堆在店里的铁架上，过道又窄又挤，老板背着门修剪花枝，重重枝叶掩映下，身段还算赏心悦目。一个七八岁的小男孩坐在小马扎上看电视，桌上咕噜咕噜煮着面，泡面的味道和满室花香交织，店里的人浑不在意。  
闻到这个味道，曹丕脸都绿了，矫情文艺逼的本性一下暴露出来：焚琴煮鹤，牛嚼牡丹！怎么可以这样对花花，花花这么好看。  
在曹二少眼里，花店就该是音乐，香氛，沙龙，长发如瀑粉黛不施的女青年，而不是挤得没地方落脚的郊区小店，花香里混着调味包，吧噔吧噔跑出来的小男孩。  
“爸，有客人。”小男孩双手捧碗，碗里搁着一支兔脑袋不锈钢勺子，两只耳朵做柄，支楞得老长。  
这小孩，曹丕四下打量，不就是早上见过的那对父子？那店老板……  
老板闻言转过身，曹丕这回看清了他的样子，皮肤很白，眉目似漆，唇色却寡淡，像一只未着色的瓷瓶，无需赘饰，光是质感和光泽就足够收进玻璃壁橱里珍藏。头发挺长的，鬓边多余的一绺被他别到耳后，露出线条流丽的侧脸。早上穿得臃肿，曹丕没看出来，这下换了家居服，整个人又高又瘦，看上去很年轻。  
司马显然也认出了他，从容地放下剪刀，摘了围裙，换上职业微笑走出来：“您好，货刚到，乱了点，真是不好意思。看看，需要什么？”  
“包束花，简单点就行。”  
“好。您要什么花，送给谁呢？”  
曹丕被问住了，甄小姐大他五岁，热恋时他还是毛头小子，最不缺的就是钱和热情，玫瑰花整车送，项链口红包包一天一个新花样，世间所有能表达“爱”的东西他都乐意捣腾，献宝似的送到喜欢的姑娘面前。然而现在，他不再在“恋爱”这个特殊语境里面对对方了，竟然想不出如何应对。  
“……呃，随便吧。不要玫瑰。”视线落到搭在金属架子上那只手，素净苍白。他心中一动，补充道，“送前妻。”  
司马有点诧异地瞟他一眼，就转身到柜台忙活起来。曹丕双手插兜，和站在一旁的小男孩大眼瞪小眼。  
男孩转了转眼珠子，不觉得两人有进一步交流的必要，就耷下眼皮，和碗里的泡面继续缠斗。曹丕跟着看过去，男孩鼻尖红红的，泪花在眼眶打转，他吓一跳：“卧槽，好端端的你哭啥？”  
“我没哭，”司马师吐着舌头上下吸气，“这是被辣的。”  
“……”曹丕想起曹叡，露出这届小学生我不太懂的表情，嘴角却不知不觉翘了起来。  
十分钟后司马捧着花束出来，另一只手拿着本子，还皱着眉对花的位置做微调，看上去他对这项业务并不熟练。“紫郁金香，加福寿草，不太杂，这样可以吗？”他有些赧然，“您可能也看出来了，这个店我刚盘下不久，以前没做过这行，不是很熟，让您见笑了。”  
曹丕点点头，接过包好的花，紫色耶，我喜！  
“为什么加这个……福寿草，有什么含义吗？”  
对方低头对照笔记，找到标注，用笔尖戳了戳，然后抬头笑道：“是回忆。”  
他眉眼低垂的时候，睫毛投下来的阴影分外温柔。曹丕陷在这个拥挤空间营造出的奇妙的平和里，听那个长得过分好看的男人缓缓道：“我想，她应该是您最重要的回忆之一吧。”

曹丕来得巧，甄小姐刚送走搬家公司，房子几乎清空了，她要移民，明天的飞机。  
“这么赶啊。”曹丕不看她，抠抠墙壁摸摸桌角，莫名的拘谨，“那个，明天曹叡开家长会……他这次考得挺好，拿了第一。”  
“是你教导有方。”  
“你很久没去看他了吧，他很想你。这都要走了，以后还不知道几时见面，明天你……就去见他一面吧，权当道别。好不好？”  
男人的声音压得很低，和深夜绮梦里附在耳边的绵绵情话重叠在一起，轻如片羽。  
女人闭上眼，叹了口气，点头答应。  
甄小姐去开家长会，改签了机票，第二天还是踏上了异国的飞机。  
曹叡哭了一晚上，大早上从床上爬起来，游魂一样飘到曹丕的房间，肿着一双核桃眼说要去机场送他妈妈。  
“机场不是这个方向，爸，妈说不用你接，她自己过去了。”  
“闭嘴，我知道。”曹丕脸不红心不跳，继续往城北方向开去，“去买束花送你妈啊你个不孝子。”  
……你有病吧。曹叡看傻子一样看他，哪里不能买花，非要兜半个城跑到这个鸟不拉屎的郊区。伴父如伴虎的雷达今天并没有分析出此人心情不错的原因，喷了香水，头发也精心侍弄过，像头公孔雀，不知道要干嘛。  
司马家的花店依旧门庭冷清，老板伏在桌上写东西，戴一对黑框眼镜，手边放着一摞红皮书，大约是经济学原理之类的，有中文也有英文。阿师正在看电视，注意到来人，拽拽爸爸的袖子：“开跑车的又来了，还有曹叡。”  
“你怎么知道我名字！”曹叡觉得很不可思议，这矮豆丁竟然认识他，他却没印象见过这人。  
“那天早上你闹出那么大动静，学校对面卖杂粮煎饼的都知道你了。”曹丕帮司马师解释。  
到底是谁闹出的动静啊！曹叡心累。  
“你好啊，曹叡的爸爸，今天又来买花啊。”司马出来打招呼。  
曹丕感到极度的心理不平衡，凭什么我还是个曹叡的爸爸了！我自己不能拥有姓名吗！曹丕按着儿子肩膀，皮笑肉不笑：“鄙姓曹，单名丕，称呼我的话，俩字就好。”  
“曹先生你好，”司马跟他握手，“鄙姓司马。”  
“嚯，这个姓很特别啊。”  
“哈，今天要什么花呢。”  
“来束康乃馨吧，孩子孝顺，他妈妈要出国了，买一束送她。”曹丕摸摸儿子的头，脸上春风拂面，实则手下用力摁着曹叡脑壳，严禁他出声。  
可他叡少是什么人，是洛城小学最想嫁的男人排行榜第一，是有责任有担当的男人，怎能容人在此处信口雌黄！于是扯着嗓子叫起来：“我没说要送，是他，是他非要来这里的！”  
曹丕的笑容僵住了，想一掌捏爆臭小子的脑壳。平时不是话都说不利索吗，我看瞎嚷嚷的时候很正常啊。  
所幸司马还是有服务业从业人员的基本素养，飞快打破尴尬，填了订单后去柜台包装。  
曹叡给了他爸一个来自洛城小学高年级学部的鄙视，注意力移到一旁的司马师身上：“你是哪个年级的呀？我怎么没见过你。”  
“我？没去上过学。”阿师说。  
“为什么？刚搬过来学籍还没迁吗？”曹丕忍不住出声。他昨天就发现了，这对父子的口音不像本地人，像刚搬过来的。  
阿师盯着他，点点头，又摇头。  
“如果是学籍的问题，我可以帮忙。”  
“阿师的学籍没有问题。”司马这时候出来，打断了谈话。“曹先生，花包好了。”  
“嗯，但是不能跳级。”阿师镇定地接了一句。  
“司马师你……”司马震惊地看向他，后者泰然自若，顿时有点拉不下脸来。  
“爸爸，或许这个叔叔真的可以帮我们。”阿师抬头看他，像条无家可归的小奶狗。司马心头一软，这小孩跟着他这个生活残障十级到处奔波吃苦，却连个学都不能上，这时候还要什么面子，能在这座城市安顿下来才是最重要。  
“跳、跳级？！你才几年级啊，你想跳哪去啊！”曹叡嚷起来。  
阿师回答：“一年级。先跳个五年级吧，前面学的都会了。”  
曹家父子目瞪口呆，曹叡向他爸咬耳朵：他还真的认真考虑过的样子，一年级都没上过，还想跳五年级呢，好搞笑！  
“嗯，其实六年级也可以，就是给他多一年缓冲期，阿师毕竟还小，太早经受小升初压力不好。”司马补充。  
曹家父子：“……”

到了写卡片的时候，毕竟是送给妈妈，而且很可能是最后一次了，曹叡小朋友十分认真，握着司马师小朋友友情贡献的水彩笔抓耳挠腮想了半天，憋不出一个屁来，他爸的文学基因一点没遗传到。  
曹丕靠着墙，双手抱臂冷眼旁观。司马把书搬到柜台，留下桌子做阵地任两个小孩发挥，戴上眼镜，继续刚才的工作。  
他这样多久，曹丕的视线就黏了他多久。真神奇。曹丕觉得，光是看着他，自己就前所未有过的眼眶发热，喉咙发紧。  
在浪费掉第十张小卡后，曹叡放弃了，向他爸求助。曹丕摊手：崽啊，写东西这事得靠感情，没有感情写不出来的，我和你妈好聚好散，已经没爱了，你让我写我也写不出呀。  
“可阿爸你不是说任是无情也动人嘛。”  
“谁说的？”  
“你啊，”曹叡眨眨眼，“我看到你书里夹的批注了，我们老师说年轻人少看红楼梦，容易情路不顺。”  
“噗！”司马原本在一旁静静工作，听到这里也忍不住笑出声。  
曹丕臊红了脸，随即坏心眼上来，故意祸水东引：“你让司马老师给你编一个。你看人这么厚一摞书，文化水平肯定不逊你爸我啊。”  
“不是不是，我就是个穷算账的，不是什么老师，没什么文化水平，真的。”司马连忙把书摊开给他看，证明自己对舞文弄墨真的不擅长。  
“司马老师你不是会写稿嘛。”  
我他妈那是经济刊啊！  
“咳，那不一样，我也不是专职写这个的，大学学长拜托的，友情帮忙。”  
“司马老师这么好，肯定帮你的，你去跟他撒个娇。”曹丕充耳不闻，搡着曹叡上前，深藏功与名。  
……你无不无聊。  
明知不是一回事，还故意颠倒黑白，瞎话张口就来，要是还看不出来这是故意找事儿，司马这三十多年也就白活了。眼刀嗖嗖地飞出去，眼角自带一抹蔚蔚桃花，被主人的白皮肤一衬，如花树堆新雪。  
曹丕被这双美目一瞪，通体舒畅，笑得更欢了。

也不是没写过卡片，只不过往常都是客人提要求的命题作文。写得多了，套词信手拈来。  
司马在曹叡殷殷目光下，提起笔刷刷写下：  
我怕除夕夜的祝福太多，你会不在意我的问候，我怕初一的鞭炮太吵，你听不见我的祝福，  
我怕初二的饭菜太香，你会看不见我的短信，所以选在此刻给你送来祝福，祝您一路顺风！  
给我亲爱的妈妈。曹叡致上。  
“……”曹叡觉得这辈子都别想见他妈了。

03

司马没想到，曹丕那日在店里随口应承的事竟然这么快就办好了。新的一周大清早，校方打电话过来说，同意司马师跳级，和曹叡一起上五年级重点班，如果跟不上可以随时回一年级。  
别人的恩惠不能白拿，尽管和这对父子只有几面之缘，但人家那么热心帮忙，怎么说也得请人吃个饭表示表示。通过阿师和曹叡在学校做传话筒，两个父亲定在周末一起吃饭。  
司马师穿好鞋，直起腰，他今天穿了吊带格子裤，配一双挺括的小牛皮靴子，像棵挺拔的小树苗。“爸，不要紧张，约好的请客不能反悔，曹叡他们家一看就很有势力，你敢放他们鸽子，咱们会遭殃的。”  
“啧，我哪里紧张了？”  
“你吃完早饭就在客厅走来走去，都快到点了还不去换衣服。”  
“……”司马呛了一下，区区一个小屁孩也敢笑话他了。“我老感觉有事要发生……你个小势利眼，曹叡他们家有钱有势你就怂啦？都一周了，除了曹叡也没见你提过谁，上学都干嘛去了。”  
“我的心里只有一件事——那就是学习。天才都是孤狼，不和别人鬼混的。”  
“拉倒吧，楼下大妈看你长得乖，意思意思夸你两句还惦记上了，等期中考考赢了曹叡再说吧，天才！”  
阿师气得跺脚：“妈妈也说我是天才。”  
“那你去美国找你妈吧。”司马假装严肃，“我可没钱给你买机票，你要绑在洲际导弹上叫国家给你射过去，还是我把你装进漂流瓶扔进海里流过去？”  
“爸爸！”阿师都快急哭了。  
“好了，不逗你了，走吧。”司马笑着揉揉儿子的肉脸，三下五除二换好衣服，取下墙上一大一小的围巾，先给自己戴上，然后在阿师脖子上裹了一圈又一圈，像一头圆滚滚的白熊。  
天气很冷，一场初雪在酝酿。  
阳光从光秃的枝桠间穿过，公交站独特的檐角闪着光，长椅被霜露打湿，漆色变成深红腊绿。司马懿天生一副好骨架，寻常衣装也能穿出挺拔秀颀的风味，小男孩裹得只剩半颗脑袋还在外头，眼珠又黑又亮，秀气文静。两人站在路边等车，引得路人纷纷侧目。  
司马父子到约定的商城时，曹家父子已经到了，两人挺拔英俊，潢潢贵气，和一个相貌姣好的女人站在一起，像一家三口。  
司马心里暗暗叫苦，商城那么多出口，怎么偏偏选了同一个？离约好的时间还有好一会儿，怎么偏偏这个时候来？打扰人家一家三口不好，傻站着不过去打招呼又没礼貌，进也不是，溜也不是。  
阿师拽着他的袖子：“曹叡的妈妈不是去美国了吗？”  
可能是霸道总裁的俏秘书吧。司马悄悄在心里腹诽，掰过儿子下巴：“别人的事少打听。阿师想不想吃冰淇淋？走，我们去买一个先。”  
“……好吧。”跳级如蹦床的阿师小朋友早就不会被大人用这种转移视线的小把戏骗到了，但他爸是死面子的人，只好乖巧地跟着爸爸暂离修罗场，一双眼还在四下打量，结果和同样无聊的曹叡不期而遇了。  
两双眼睛对撞了一秒，阿师还没来得及做出反应，少年人生机勃勃的嗓音就像敌方丢来一颗手雷，在人声鼎沸的广场，毫无防备地炸开：“司马师！你来啦！”  
司马接过冰淇淋的手一抖。  
曹丕和俏秘书正言笑晏晏，闻声转过头，虽然笑容没变，但和刚刚标准的商业笑不同，眼睛一下活泛起来。  
司马头皮发麻。  
曹叡得救似的奔过来，一点都不像传言中那个自卑寡言的孩子。曹丕也迈开腿走过来和他们会合，推曹叡：“郭阿姨带你去买新衣服，爸和司马叔叔还有事，一会儿来接你。乖，啊。”  
曹叡黑人问号：“你不带我吃饭去？”  
“不是你在家闹要买衣服的么，我这不满足你了么，还让人小郭特地跑一趟。”  
我那是想让你帮我买！曹叡张了张嘴。曹丕朝他扬眉，眼里威胁意味明显。  
话堵在嗓子眼，曹叡像颗瘪掉的气球，被郭小姐领走后还一步三回头用眼神恶狠狠地剜他。一看就知道居心不良！狗改不了吃屎！有了郭小姐还不够，这回还男女不禁了。曹叡想到自己有可能多出来的后爹后妈，突然感到齿冷。可转念又想，自己不就是这样来到这世间的？  
——因为那个人游戏人生里的一场意外。

三人走进提前订了位的火锅店，曹丕突然解释道：“我不太会给曹叡买衣服，孩子他妈又不管，就让助理代劳了。”  
司马愣了两秒，没明白这番多余的解释是为什么，只好干巴巴地回应：“曹先生有这样一个贴心的助理，真是难得。”  
“小郭她确实很优秀，不过老是麻烦人家也不太好，叡儿毕竟长大了，有时候我倒真想定下来，让孩子有个完整的家。”  
司马看他一眼，尴尬地讪笑。  
等菜间隙里两人闲聊，谈到曹丕怎么处理阿师上学的事，对方笑了一声，说洛城小学的校长刚好是他一个叔叔，打电话说一声就搞定了。  
“说一声就搞定？”司马在给阿师调蘸料，听完怀疑地瞟他一眼。调好酱，自己先尝尝味道，用筷子沾了一点，伸出舌头飞快地舔过筷子尖儿。曹丕坐在对面，被那一闪即逝的鲜红舌尖撩得心脏一阵酥麻。  
曹丕耸耸肩，他没有说谎，只是省去了当中一段波折。  
洛城小学的钟校长的确是他叔叔，平时很疼他，但老艺术家的脾气难以捉摸，尤其是老来得子后，三岁的小儿子肉体凡胎，却像妖精转世，别人家的小孩还在学发音，他已经能开口作诗了，天天嚷着不上幼儿园，要跳级考大学。生出个天才本该高兴，但这小儿子的脾气是个天生炮仗精，一点就爆，着实不讨喜，把钟校长愁得脑袋都秃了。这会儿一听又一个要跳级的，才刚转来本地就想连跳五级，岂有此理？  
曹丕花了半天时间，软磨硬泡鬼话连篇，什么一个月赶超曹爽啦，三个月赶超曹叡啦，五个月制霸全年级啦，花都给吹出来了。老爷子抖抖胡须，目露精光：这孩子什么来头，值当你这么上心。阿丕，你老实说，是不是外面有人了？曹丕无奈：我倒是想……  
阿师不参与大人间的交谈，坐在椅子上放空自我，两条腿晃来晃去，开始犯困。小脑袋一顿一顿，蓬松细密的发心间两根呆毛跟着一抖一抖的。他才上学一周，放假时习惯睡到自然醒，现在每天被爸爸从温暖被窝里拎出来，简直如天堂掉入地狱。上课还能强撑精神，一下课就呼呼大睡。一星期了，班上同学除了曹叡他谁都不认识——没机会呀，太困！  
锅开了，曹丕张罗着下肉，司马受宠若惊，忙不迭半起身，握住他的手：“我来吧，曹总。您是客人。”  
曹丕看了一眼司马搭在自己腕上的手，又看看他，笑了一下：“好。”  
司马涮了片牛肉，放到儿子碗里，摇摇他：“司马师，起来吃饭了。”  
刚睡熟就被强行拽出梦乡，换做谁都不开心。阿师再懂事也不过是个七岁孩子，鼻翼翕动，发出几声哼哼，甩开司马的手，闷闷不乐。  
司马把他身体转过来，放柔了声音哄：“和别人一起吃饭不可以闹脾气，乖一点，咱们回家再睡。”  
“不吃！”  
司马举筷子的手顿了一下，他的耐心这两年拉扯孩子长进了不少，但在外人面前无理取闹，性质就不一样了。冷下脸，筷子一搁，声音冷得像刀锋出鞘：“那你别吃了。”  
曹丕觉得气氛有点凝重。他与自家儿子相处的时间极少，又称王称霸了二十几年，在哄孩子这方面经验为零。平时有郭小姐在当中和稀泥，曹叡也知道看人脸色，能避就避，父子之间真正大动干戈的时候不多。看司马平时待孩子和风细雨的，突然发起火来，还挺恐怖的。  
“都别动气，阿师想吃什么，叔叔给你点。”曹丕劝道。  
良久，阿师抬起头，声音怯怯的：“爸爸，我想吃烩面。”  
看到儿子难得委屈兮兮的小样儿，司马一颗老心脏突然一动，不到三秒就服软了：“又不是海底捞，哪能你想要什么就有什么，咱们先吃点别的，回去爸爸给你做，好不好？”  
小家伙瞬间垮下，抬起手要揉眼睛。司马赶紧把他手扒拉下来，语气前所未有的严厉：“不准揉眼睛，你又忘了是不是。”  
阿师愣了一下，然后点点头，锅底热气熏得鼻头红红，看上去更可怜了。  
曹丕左看看右看看，服务员刚好经过，便招他过来：“帅哥，附近哪里能买到烩面？孩子想吃，你帮我跑个腿，好不好。”  
服务员翻了个白眼：“不好意思哦先森，我们有规定，上班时间不可以随便摸鱼，你让我出去跑腿，算旷工，是要扣工资der~”  
“你一天工资多少，我付给你。”  
“外面那么冷，哪有在店里跑跑堂舒服。”  
“你去不去？”  
“不去！”  
“哦，你们还规定上班时间不能玩手机吧，”曹丕抬了抬下巴，云淡风轻，“你刚刚在那角落呆多久了？我猜猜，得有二十分钟了吧？你看现在是饭点，外场这么忙……”  
“好了你不要说了。两百。”服务员比了个“2”的手势。  
“成交。”  
那服务员闻风而逃，生怕曹丕反悔。司马来不及阻止，转而嗔怪地瞪了曹丕一眼，“你是傻还是钱多啊，两百都够这顿饭了，小孩子闹脾气，你惯他干嘛。”也没见你对自己的儿子这么上心。  
“实不相瞒，”曹丕狡黠一笑，“我对阿师一见如故，一看就是大器之才，未来的帝王星，对他好一点没毛病。”  
司马无奈：“好好好，不过这顿饭原本是我答谢你帮阿师搞好学籍的事，现在倒让你贴钱了。”  
曹丕沉吟了一下，才说：“我也不占你便宜，你想还这个人情，就还我一个问题，一定要如实回答。怎么样？”  
司马有些窘迫，出门前那点隐约的不安又冒头了。“呃，现在吗？”  
司马看了一眼阿师，曹丕这个人心思不少，孩子在这里呢，可别问出什么不正经的。  
“不，先欠着，等我想好了再说。”曹丕盯着他，目光沉沉。

跑腿的服务员带回烩面，阿师多云转晴，可算能正常吃饭了。郭小姐给曹丕微信发了张图，曹丕腾出一只手，点开。  
曹叡站在穿衣镜前，一身新款运动服。他五官随母亲，骨相偏柔和，皮肤又白，看上去秀气娇弱，现在一身深色滑雪服套装，额头还加了一根狂野的细发带，英俊挺拔。  
洋气。曹丕表示赞许。忽略那张苦大仇深的脸，还挺朝气蓬勃。回复完，屏幕往上拖，长按，保存图片。  
意识到自己的举动，曹丕手指还停在照片上，神情有些落寞。  
司马端详他半天，还是开口问：“怎么了，有事？”  
曹丕回过神，手机举起来给他看：“曹叡发了张试衣服的照片。”  
他们中间横着一口滚烫的白锅，咕噜咕噜冒着热气，屏幕顷刻罩了一层水雾，司马看不清，上半身往前探，曹丕也伸长手臂，靠得更近。  
“挺帅的。”司马说。  
“是么。随我，就是那么帅。”曹丕侧过头睇他。他呼吸好近，耳朵好红。  
腾腾的热气不断上涌，司马半边脸都快烧着了。两人同时伸手去滑动屏幕，指尖触到一起，冬日的凉和火锅店的暖。寒流和暖流，终将在深海相会。

04

夜里，西伯利亚寒流裹风挟雪，如千军万马蹄踏而来，顷刻，整座城市都变了模样。  
古时候的洛城是真龙之气聚集的风水宝地，历经多朝，司马父子住在老城区，还保留着大片历史遗迹。一入冬，前朝遗老的调性就显现出来，灰蒙蒙的天空，黑压压的枯枝，斑驳的画栋飞檐，整个世界都失去了鲜妍。  
清早公交车空荡荡，阿师为了暖和，故意和爸爸挤一个位子，枕着爸爸的肩头，眼皮昏昏沉沉地耷着。两人看着窗外的街景，脸上表情如出一辙。白皮肤佐漆黑眉目，让人感到一片冷然。  
司马向来怕冷，一到冬天就沉迷肥宅无心工作。大学时，一入冬司马就瘫在床上佯装风痹病人，一帮好友联合起来鞭挞他，大清早把人从床上挖起来去操场跑步。白天敲算盘写题准备考证，晚上给三流财经杂志当枪手，一本正经地胡说八道赚外快。那时候的一群朋友，性情各异，不正经的有，怪癖多多的也有，但都是洛城顶尖学府的顶尖人才，不平庸的年代里最出色的人才，最意气风发的学子，最有希望扬名立世的天之骄子。十几年过去，每一个都在不同领域留下了名字。反倒是他，除了离婚后多拉扯了一个孩子，其他长进全无，反而把一身懒骨养得更刁了。  
目送阿师进校门，回头就看到了曹丕。  
曹总一身珠光宝气，神采奕奕，和他这种随便套件大衣，仿佛只是下楼买个鸡蛋灌饼，回头还要钻回被窝里呼呼大睡的死宅有天壤之别。  
车开到他面前，曹丕摇下车窗，头也不转过来，留一个帅气的侧脸对着人。  
司马无言：欧凯，你很帅，可以不要挡路吗。  
“摸您，司马老板，吃了吗？”  
“曹总，您早。”  
司马扫了一眼人和车，换新车了啊，这家伙。  
“我正要去吃早饭，您要是不忙，赏脸陪我坐坐？”

每天早上，司马都能和曹丕在门口偶遇，公司若无急事，曹丕便“顺道”约他吃早餐。  
和大学时一样，尽管心里一百二十个不乐意，面对朋友的热情（他们是朋友吧，应该是朋友了吧？），司马都不太拒绝。  
日子一久便成习惯。学校门口下了车，司马就会下意识地寻找一辆惹眼的豪车，有时是热情的红色法拉利，有时是沉稳的银色奥迪，随车主人心情而变。车窗摇下来，第一眼便能看到那张疯狂耍帅却又偏要装出一副淡定的俊脸。  
大学时默许他们瞎折腾是因为他知道是为了自己好，可现在呢，默许又为了什么？  
为了数九寒天里一碗热豆浆和氽得金黄的油条？为了那人车里舒服得让人昏昏欲睡的暖气？还是为了那个认识至今统共见面不到十次的年轻男人？司马也想不明白。  
社群动物的本能到冬天便突显出来，本能地互相趋近、抱团取暖。冬天不利于万物生长，却适宜感情升温，一粒小小的火星就能点燃一盆旺火。  
两人渐渐熟络，在小学门口早餐摊边上的矮桌前坐着，各捧一碗豆浆，今天聊如何在五分钟内准备一份不会遭人嫌弃的早餐，明天聊如何逃过家庭日那些黏糊得让人浑身鸡皮疙瘩的亲子活动。隔壁桌晨练归来的大爷大妈纷纷侧目：小伙子长得人模人样，怎么忒没志气，天天巴拉家长里短鸡零狗碎的。  
曹丕知道司马懿其人并没有他想象的那么温柔贤淑，在孩子身上也是有便宜就占，在这一点上，和自己倒是般配得很。  
“你傻乐什么呢，这有什么好高兴的，我正愁着呢。”  
“咳。”曹丕清清嗓子，敛起笑容，正经道，“阿师还太小，跟着曹叡他们上高年级的课程，费脑子，营养不跟上，会生病的。”  
“是啊，怪我，没能当个好父亲。”司马垂下眼皮，用筷子拨弄小碟里的花生米。  
曹丕说不出安慰的话。司马家里的情况他查过，没有固定职业，偶尔受出版社朋友之邀写几篇稿赚点外快。不怎么和外界接触，低价盘下上一任租客的花店，生意惨惨淡淡，但聊胜于无。和司马相比，自己倒没什么困难，但是个中关节也十分一言难尽。  
他家卞女士自从他与甄小姐离婚，一直心怀愧疚，虽然甄小姐本人和曹家断了关系，但她生的儿子还在，卞女士疼这孙子疼到快为此仇视儿子了，生怕他风流成性，把外头的人带回家，伤了孩子的心，便明里暗里派人盯着他。本家送过去打扫卫生的钟点工、做饭的阿姨、接送孩子的司机，都竖着一双雷达眼，时刻准备揪他小辫子。日子久了，曹丕被他妈搞得紧张兮兮，都怀疑自己是不是真的外头养了人，天天被红外线探测仪里里外外扫视。后来果断连阿姨都不请了，没有旁人打搅，他还能和曹叡多享受点父子的二人时光。  
“恕我冒昧，阿师的妈妈……”  
“离婚了。”  
“……哦。”  
双方沉默半晌，司马说：“我最近老想起大学时候的事，不知道是不是老了的征兆。这么下去也不是办法，找个稳定工作容易，但阿师平时没人照顾，我实在不能放心。”  
“哪能啊，您看上去至多二十五六，轻松艳压小鲜肉。”  
“噗嗤。”司马被曹丕阴阳怪气的语气逗笑，还大方伸出手拍拍他肩膀，“行吧，曹总好眼光。你公司要是缺打杂的，不妨考虑考虑我啊。”  
曹丕也笑，明知对方是玩笑话，但这么好看的一张脸，平时对自己只有客气友好公式化的笑，现在却在他面前尽情释放喜怒哀乐，不知不觉，心情也跟着雀跃起来。  
“没问题，需要帮忙的，尽管找我。”  
热豆浆的水蒸气落在笑眼里，将一双浅淡的瞳孔浸得分外明亮。曹丕看着司马弯弯的眼睛，心脏感受到了久违的震颤。

05

19楼电梯门一打开，迎面两个飞白大字：颍川。  
颍川文化是洛城最有名的出版社，旗下期刊和图书众多，有时政社论、金融理财这类严肃的小众期刊，也有主打娱体圈的大众八卦杂志，旗下签约作家出版的作品无一不成为市场上炙手可热的畅销书。在纸媒式微的时代，能有这样非凡的成就实属不易，要归功于公司的核心队伍大部分来自洛城最高学府，还有一小部分来自各个行业领域的金字塔顶端，最后都奔投到这间一百平见方的工作室来。  
司马走进去，办公区上一个个顶着黑眼圈，半死不活地趴在工位上，眼皮却死死撑住，如狼似虎地盯着屏幕。他见过这种场面许多次，颍川的总编荀彧是整个大学时代他最崇拜的学长，每逢年底新书上市的死亡赶稿期，他都会发一张办公室全景照到朋友圈，配字：生活的真相。然后配一串淡定喝茶的表情。  
“我没认错人吧，司马懿？”  
未闻其人先闻其人，司马回头，迎面风风火火走过来一个男人，两撇小胡子，头发和西装都掇拾得一丝不苟，走路快得像在飘，头发却纹丝不动。  
“陈群，好久不见。”  
司马知道来这里就是变相参加一个大学校友聚会，会遇到不少熟人，也早有准备，但看到陈群的时候，他还是惊喜了一下。陈群现在在颍川主管行政，司马大学时和他同修过公共行政管理，交情一直不错。  
“你小子，来洛城也不说一声，我还以为你还在老家当废人呢。”陈群说话直接，脾气直率，司马知道他的为人，不会计较他话里轻重，何况那几年，他的确浑浑噩噩，形同废人，倒也没说错。  
“这不洗心革面，重新做人了嘛。”  
一旁格子间里连续加了一星期班的实习生刘晔咸鱼式抬头，脸上一对硕大的黑眼圈，扯着嗓子喊：“是我！我已经是个废人了……”

跟老友短暂寒暄完，司马问荀彧在不在公司。  
“在办公室呢，你进去顺便把这份文件拿给郭嘉，他应该还在里面开会。作风散漫，毫无纪律，一身臭毛病，就会瞎几把支使人。”  
“你还是自己去吧，我一个外人，不好碰你们公司内部的东西。”  
“懒得看他那张脸。”陈群翻了个白眼，“再说了，这里谁把你当外人。”  
司马哈哈大笑：“你们俩从大学到现在还互看不顺眼呢？拜托，都三十好几的人了。”  
“他那副死德性就是八十岁也改不掉。”陈群没好气地把文件往司马手里一塞，“不跟你说了，忙呢。周末一起吃饭啊。”  
司马进总编办公室时荀彧和郭嘉正在谈一个刚签的新人作者的出版事宜，门没关，司马站在外面，无意听了几嘴。  
“曹植这本文集初步定下来了。前些日子他不是拿了个青年作家新人奖么，让市场部去蹭这个热点，越早推出来越好。”郭嘉翻着一堆合同，从中挑出一份丢给荀彧签字。“曹老四那傻小子确定要用这个笔名？我看网上的小妹妹已经叫起来了，他人要一直藏着不露面还好，但是这书一旦上市免不了要配合公司宣传，那些粉丝要是知道她们口中的洛神其实是个一米八的糙汉，怕是要闹死。对公司会不会影响不好啊？”  
“……由他去吧，小年青搞艺术，爱怎么着怎么着，对公司影响不大。”  
“你说他们家是不是有什么难以启齿的癖好啊，一个两个都喜欢女化自己，你知道现在这种时兴叫什么吗？叫泥塑！我是真不懂，你说这老二，什么贱妾茕茕守空房，我怎么审？我不会审。还有曹总，少女心一泛滥也是要人命……”一到吐槽曹氏父子，郭嘉的话匣子就打开，blabla个没完没了。荀彧脸上挂着迷之微笑，低头捣鼓手机，也没有制止。  
片刻后，郭嘉总算消停，荀彧抬头：“郭嘉，我语音发给曹总了。”  
郭嘉当下一愣，连忙看他手机，一条60秒语音，随即两眼一黑：“撤回！总编，我求求你，撤回吧！”  
“明年企划部kpi涨20个点。”  
“……你干脆让我死了算了。”  
“超过两分钟不能撤回，时间快到了。”  
“20就20！”  
荀彧露出万人迷微笑，撤回语音。“好了，你可以出去了，平时少摸鱼，明年公司绩效就看你的了。”  
“……算你狠。”郭嘉张张嘴，又说不出别的，只能扔下三个字，甩手而去。走到门口，郭嘉突然想到什么，又折回，把一份稿子甩到荀彧桌上。  
“对了，曹家老二的诗集，不是说好挂在咱们旗下出版嘛，他也就这一个念头，你给人扣了大半年留中不发，怎么想的？虽然我是不懂他写的那些东西，但出不出，你总要给个准话吧，不行好歹让他另觅良人，耽误人家干嘛。”  
“……”荀彧被郭嘉清奇的用词雷到，喝了口茶压压惊，“这事先别急，阿丕和他弟情况不一样……我找个时间和他谈谈。”  
郭嘉出去后，荀彧让司马进来：“坐吧，最近公司事情比较多，你也看到了，大家都不是很冷静。”  
司马忙说是是是，心里想我看你冷静得很，连郭嘉都能轻松下套。  
“怎么样？来的时候都见到外面的人了吧。”  
“见了，一屋子都是熟人，跟同学聚会似的。”司马笑说，“看来我得搞好同事关系啊，不然黑历史都得被这些人爆干净。”  
“你能有什么黑历史。”荀彧淡笑，“看来是决定好了？”  
“是。我刚来洛城，也没什么人脉，多亏了学长愿意伸出援手。”  
“你能来我很高兴，经济刊那块正缺人，正需要你这种有经验的人来带。正式流程还是要走的，我让人尽快给你安排入职。你的情况我知道，孩子还小，周围也没什么亲戚能代你照看，没关系，不着急，等你安排妥当。有什么能帮得上的一定告诉我。”荀彧站起来，朝他伸出手，“司马，欢迎来到颍川。”  
“荀学长，谢谢。”司马同他握手。再次落座时假装不经意瞥到桌上的材料，看一眼，忍住，再看一眼，再收回目光。  
他在刻意引荀彧的注意力往那份文件上走。  
刚刚在门口他听了只言片语，最后那句倒是听得分明。最近偶然认识了一个人，虽然没什么事发生，生活一如往常，但那人的存在感却丝丝缕缕地浸入自己的世界，和风细雨，润物无声。在司马这种善于自我审视的人感知里，总有什么东西发生了变化——让他预想的平淡人生里多了一些渐渐脱轨的意味。那个人恰巧姓曹。因此当从这两位大神嘴里听到“曹”字时，司马便敏感许多。  
荀彧果然没多想，以为他初来乍到，对公司现下的项目感兴趣，拿起方才郭嘉扔下的文件，笑道：“公司一个大股东的俩儿子，都顶顶有才华，写的东西也是非常出色，都有点搞文学搞艺术的想法。前些时候搭上咱们这边，问能不能帮忙出版了。”  
司马看到纸上赫然的“曹丕”两字，心里一咯噔，有了刚刚那一系列心理活动的铺垫，司马心中腾升的宿命感更强烈了。“……我能看看吗？”  
荀彧脸上仍旧挂着得体的笑，温声说道：“虽然入职后你的业务范围是经济周刊那块，但看看也无妨，多长见识。”  
司马：“……”  
Fine，他被嘲笑了。  
清风朗月的荀学长，待人的尺度恰到好处，多一份是逾距，减一分是冷淡，就算被揶揄没审美，只要面对着这个人，换谁都没了脾气。司马闭嘴惊艳，谁叫自己没人家荀大神全才，笔墨算盘尺规试管，样样拿捏。他的长处只在数字上，咬文嚼字唱作吟咏这些文绉绉的活计想想就头疼，莫怪荀彧要讨他嘴上便宜。  
关于曹丕的身份，司马没有特意查过，但知道得八九不离十。街头巷尾花边新闻不断：曹魏集团的二少爷，29岁，离过婚，唯一的儿子是他18岁风流征程的战利品。传闻中他和别的富二代不一样，对喜欢的人像艺术品一样珍视、欣赏，而不是豢养的宠物，可以随便丢弃、轻贱他人人格。近两年接手父亲的公司后似乎一直单身，但酒肉应酬必不可少，所以只要是美人，不论男女，不希求从他那得到真爱，哪怕是一颗垂青的露水，也是天大的幸事。  
花边小报自然有戏剧化夸张成分，但短短几次接触下来，司马觉得说的都挺有道理的。一个家境优越，没吃过苦，情感丰富，比正常人更容易情感泛滥，时常在奇怪的点上莫名忧郁的有钱文青。头一回听说他还是个诗人，挺新鲜的。

从颍川出来，司马盘算着自己上班后阿师怎么办，让他住校吧，他才七岁，和那群大他好几岁的男孩又玩不到一块儿，只有一个曹叡，可曹叡的特殊身份注定了阿师不能和他深交。  
司马和前妻生了两个男孩，大的归他，小的被前妻带去了国外。出生在那样森严冰冷的大家族里，作为最大的两个儿子之一，他实在没有太多选择，对感情，对另一半，对孩子，他只能在既定的游戏规则里周全，不让自己输得太彻底。从他们的第一个孩子降生时，他身上背负的就不只有寻常父亲的责任，还有巨大的歉疚。这个孩子为什么而出生，他和前妻一清二楚，不过是拿来应对父亲的工具。司马师的存在是他心上挥之不去的阴影，也是他十几年来仅存的温情，他没法真正狠心丢弃他，就只能拿自己全部的力量去爱护他，塑造他。  
没有爱的环境可以让人强大，而有爱的环境，让人强大，而有人性。司马深知这一点，所以他不能让自己的小孩重蹈他的覆辙。  
司马深陷过往，正烦着，阿师的班主任突然打电话来，说阿师和班里同学打架。  
洛城小学的师资配备是市内顶尖的，班主任三言两语就说清了事情的来龙去脉。挑事者并非阿师，而是班上一个叫曹爽的男孩嘲笑他个子小，被他和曹叡按在地上猛揍。阿师没受伤，此通电话也不是引咎，而是要司马回去好好安抚安抚孩子。被同学欺负了想讨回公道是正常的，但打架终归不是个好方法。  
司马一迭声答“是是是”，刚挂了电话，一个陌生号码打了过来：“司马老板，我曹丕，听说阿师和曹叡今天揍了人，没事吧他？”  
司马没空去想对方为什么会有自己的号码，连忙解释：“班主任刚跟我说，阿师没事，我正要去接他放学，谢谢曹总关心。”  
“没事就好，我知道，他们班那个曹爽是我表叔一儿子，平时娇纵惯了，跟曹叡早就不对付了，估计是看阿师和他玩得好，故意惹是生非。放心，这事没完，看我回去不揍死他。”  
司马听得发笑，小声嘀咕：“你也差不多行了，和小孩子较什么劲啊。”  
“什么？我没听清。”  
“没什么，没事挂了啊。”  
“等等。”电话那头，男人有些迟疑。  
“嗯？你还有别的事？”  
“没什么……”曹丕低低的声音仿佛是贴在他耳边说的，“就是突然有点感谢曹爽这二傻子，没有这事，我也没机会听到你的声音……”  
司马不知道该回复什么，这句话太引人遐思了，他拎不清对方的意图，只能匆匆挂掉电话。  
学校的钟校长认识他，和阿师打架的同学是他亲戚，新工作的上司也和他关系匪浅……从认识曹丕开始，他们父子俩的世界仿佛被圈住了，所见之人、所遇之事都像是预设好的，再曲折弯绕的剧本，最后总能指向一个他。  
像两条螺旋线，上升、盘旋，最终交汇至未来的同一点。

06

临近年底，曹丕的工作变得忙碌起来，没工夫搭讪司马。后者乐得自在，先前那通电话的尴尬慢慢被他抛之脑后。  
每天早上，司马悠闲地看着曹丕冷着个脸，像个真•霸道总裁一样，在校门口上演速度与激情，豪车发动机咆哮得方圆十里从此不需要叫早闹钟。  
随着心情而变换的豪车，车窗后俊俏的脸，一声轻佻戏谑的“司马老板，一起吃早餐呗”，这些在清冷雾气里渐淡，司马生活圈里的角色换成了颍川那群工作狂。曹丕这个人，成了阿师学校发下来的家长通讯录里一个普普通通的名字。  
此时此刻，司马坐在这辆熟悉又陌生的豪车副驾驶座上，有点恍如隔世。  
曹丕盯着他，双眸沉沉，情绪暗涌，像装在高脚杯里的高级葡萄酒。“你想什么呢？”  
“什么？！”司马像只机警的鸟一样弹动一下上半身，随即意识到自己反应过度了。  
曹丕玩味地看着他：“叫你两声了都没听见。我想跟你说，刚刚没注意，超市走过头了，红绿灯前面有一间更大的。”  
“哦，”司马松了口气，“也行。”  
今天校门口遇到曹丕，对方没像前几天一样卸下曹叡就走，又约他吃早餐。司马说已经吃过了，曹丕又问你接下来去哪，司马说超市买菜，曹丕便说要送他一程，强行把人薅上车。  
早市刚刚拉开帷幕，到地方，曹丕横扭方向盘，车身蛮横地斜插进停车位，地面上轮胎焦黑的轧痕宣示车主人今天不佳的心情。  
司马开门下车，和他道别：“真是麻烦你了曹总，再见。”  
“再见。”曹丕摆摆手，下一秒就趴到方向盘上，呼呼大睡。

超市里别的地方冷冷清清，早市却非常热闹。这个超市他没来过，的确比常去那个大许多，蔬菜种类更齐全。司马慢悠悠地买完中午和晚上要做的菜，走到冰柜前，拿两排阿师爱喝的AD钙奶。想了想，又多拿了两排。阿师开始上学了，家里不再是他父子二人形单影只，万一有同学来家里玩儿，得多囤点。冰柜旁边是海鲜区，冰块上整齐码着杀好的鱼，司马一看，长势喜人，心头一动，拎一条放进购物篮里。他还没烧过鱼，正好试一试，也给阿师改善一下伙食。  
从超市出来，司马发现曹丕那辆招风惹雨的跑车还停在原地，只是周围多了许多横七竖八的自行车。赶早市的大多是上了年纪的大爷大妈，甭管是不是停车位，见缝插针，是地方就停。  
曹丕在车上打了个盹，醒过来就发现自己被一堆花花绿绿的自行车围住了，进退不得。他左看右看，额头冒汗，像被无数小鱼小虾围攻的诱人大饵。  
司马忍不住笑了，快步过去，敲车窗。“你怎么还没走？”  
曹丕睡得发型微乱，环顾了一下四周，拍拍座位让司马上车。司马站在原地想了三秒，要不是为了送自己回来，人家本可以不到老城区来凑这门子热闹，现在遇到被自行车堵得动弹不得这种难堪的状况，自己怎么说也要付一半责任，就这样走掉未免太不够意思了。  
司马咬咬唇，绕过混乱的自行车阵，上副驾，决定陪他呆到出去为止。  
“没办法，老城区缺乏管理，平时这边乱停乱放习惯了，连累你了，等早市结束路就通了。”  
“嗯……”刚睡醒的声线低哑，脑子不甚灵光，一个单音拖了老长，带着磁性和鼻音，像撒娇，又有致命的性感。  
车内逼仄，男人身上好闻的气息铺天盖地。像被小动物濡湿的舌头舔过心脏，司马心里腾升起异样的麻痒，不自在地蹭了蹭椅背。  
曹丕也不着急，眯着眼昏昏欲睡，一副天塌下来我自岿然不动的模样。两人在车上沉默着，司马想，这是字面意义上的“连坐”啊。  
外面的车来来去去，但阵法未见松动。时间一分一秒过去，司马斟酌又斟酌，还是开口了：“曹总，你看，快九点了，不是我不够义气，但我真的得去上班了……我先走，你再补个觉，等你醒了说不定就能出去了，好不好？”他还没正式入职，荀彧体恤他独自带娃不容易，允许他上下班时间宽松处理，但司马不愿搞特殊，如无意外，他都是准点到的。  
“不好。”曹丕半寐半醒的样子特别像小孩子，拒绝沟通，还在车扶手处摸索，把副驾驶一侧的车门锁紧了。  
你他妈……司马无奈，身体往前挪挪，上半身前倾伸长手臂去够解锁按钮。  
“咚。”毫无防备地，曹丕一手抓住他手臂，眼睛还闭着，准头倒是好，接着一头扎下。  
司马蓦地感到肩上一重，整个人摔回座位，连带着那颗耍无赖的脑袋。曹丕用额头蹭蹭他肩窝，调整到更舒服的位置。  
“你！”司马抽出手去推他。  
那人双眼紧闭，发丝乖顺地覆在前额，眼睛底下憔悴青黑。曹丕声音沙哑，像几天没睡好觉，又软又可怜：“别动，让我喘口气。求你。”  
司马心头微动，垂下眼睛，再一次默许了对方的靠近，再一次。  
……这孙子睫毛还挺长。

这一口气喘了许久。  
车内静得彼此的呼吸心跳都清晰可闻，车载香水是葡萄柚味，空气里浮着一丝清新的甜。  
一个大老爷们怎么喜欢这种娘唧唧的香水？他打算睡到什么时候？发生了什么让他累成这个鬼样子？这家伙安静下来的时候长得还真挺令人心动的……靠，心动什么心动，到底什么时候醒，车里都快憋死了好吗！乱七八糟的思绪在脑海里一一掠过，心里像一团乱麻。  
肩上的人睡得安逸，呼吸绵长。  
不知道过了多久，司马僵直的身体渐渐放松下来，轻轻挪动屁股，换一个更舒服的姿势。他摸摸座下寸缕寸金的皮椅，叹了口气，这块座椅自己也坐了不少次，就当还他人情吧。司马掏出手机玩，左边身体被压着动弹不得，只能单手打字，打开堆了一周的邮箱，一封一封回复。他收到前妻张女士从大洋彼岸发的小儿子的近照，加州的阳光把原本承袭他家祖传白皮肤的雪娃娃晒成了煤球，胖嘟嘟一个，和他秀气的哥哥一点都不像。  
他一语不发，目光扫过肩上人的睡颜，轻轻叹了口气。快点醒过来吧，我可不想欠你什么了……  
颈间皮肤骤地一麻，滚烫濡湿的呼吸像灵活的小蛇钻进衣领。司马浑身都僵住了，手机从指间滑落。  
始作俑者食髓知味，靠在司马肩头缓缓往他领子里吹气。白皙的皮肤顷刻便红得像要烧着。  
那道热焰像有生命一样，互相追着逐着往他血肉里钻。曹丕像个江湖骗子，即使不实打实的触碰，也能驱使看不见的小鬼用它们纤细的指头撩拨自己身上每一处易燃易爆的地方。一道呼吸，一记眼神，一句煽情的话都是图谋不轨。  
脖子一向是司马的敏感地带，遇上曹丕这样的花边新闻常客，技巧娴熟，一撩一拨，似有若无，除了丢盔弃甲再没有别的选择。  
司马头发都快炸掉，浑身过电一样，理智的羞耻心和身体本能的悸动互相冲撞，翻搅着神经。他哪里被人这样调戏过。这下司马没有迟疑，愤怒地甩开伏在他肩窝为非作歹的人，疯狂摔打车门。曹丕被这反应吓了一跳，下意识给他解锁。司马跌撞下车，脑袋还险些撞上造型奇特的车顶棚。  
让他喘口气，很好，都喘到他身上来了。司马拢紧大衣领子，颈侧皮肤还残存着热气，电流在皮肤下横冲直撞，浮出一片潮红。  
被这么大的动静一闹，曹丕那颗被暖气醺得混混沌沌的脑袋才清醒过来，拎起两大袋刚刚买的菜，丢下车追了上去。司马上公交，曹丕跟着上。  
正值上班高峰，公交车上一大片乌泱泱的人头。排队刷卡依次上车，曹丕的眉毛拧成了一团。  
“全程两元，投币还是刷卡。”  
曹丕：“……”  
日进斗金，学富五车，西装革履，气质非凡，不食人间烟火的曹二少，身上从来不带零钱，也没有公交卡这种屁民产物。“我……”钱包落车上了。  
曹丕看样子是没钱坐公交，有钱人都好面子，吃了瘪就自然会回他的千万豪车里去，放过他这等好好过日子的升斗小民。  
“你什么你，不坐就下去，别耽误别人坐车！”司机师傅不耐烦地喊。  
曹丕手忙脚乱，在口袋里翻找不可能出现的零钱，司马躲在人群里装作没看见，低下头却看到他手上提的东西。  
嗡。犹如当头棒喝，司马一阵耳鸣。他追上来是为了把东西给自己吗？  
还有完没完！  
“……麻烦借过。”司马从人群中破开一条路，艰难地挤到前面，拿出卡来刷。  
曹丕弯弯眼睛，露出一个颠倒众生的笑。  
“……”司马转身就走，曹丕颠儿颠儿挤到他身边，抓住旁边的吊环。  
没好气地抢过他手上提的菜，只抢走了一袋，另一袋被他紧紧扣住不放。司马力气没他大，只好作罢。  
车厢晃荡，时不时就肩蹭肩，腿挨腿。曹丕偏过头，温热的呼吸拂过耳尖。“我不是故意哒。”  
恶意卖萌，举报了。司马把脑袋偏向另一边，不理睬。  
两人一人提一只袋子，互不搭理，像一对闹别扭的情侣。  
曹丕看着他后脑勺，嘴角淡淡笑意。车窗外车水马龙，人群像沙丁鱼穿梭而过。身边巨大的暖源就像海水，温柔而坚定地包裹住他。

07

曹丕跟着司马回家。  
“你跟着我干嘛，不是年底吗，别人都在忙你怎么能随便翘班呢，你以为公司是你家啊？”司马心里烦，又不好撕破脸皮，只能和门锁较劲。钥匙绞在锁孔里，死活打不开。  
曹丕上前一步，接过钥匙，轻轻一转，门锁咔哒一声，应声而开。他笑容可掬：“公司的确是我家，你不知道？但这个地方好像不太像你的家……”  
“……”就很气，也不是很想说话。  
没办法，这人涎皮赖脸，既然都进了屋，招呼客人的礼节还是要的。  
“你随便坐吧。”司马撇撇嘴，不情不愿的，径自去厨房放东西。  
曹丕在客厅转悠，试图从房间陈设更进一步了解屋子主人，结果失望而归。客厅陈设简单，除了普通的家具和电器，什么也没有。司马父子两人都不像会花精力布置房间的人，雪白的墙壁，米白的大理石地板，倒是很符合两个主人清清冷冷的气质。  
不知道起居室是不是也这样……曹丕开始浮想联翩。阿师正是创造力蓬勃的年纪，天天在毫无人气的房间住着，还不得憋坏。司马这人忒不会照顾孩子感受。想当初曹叡这么小的时候，他为了在儿童房架葡萄藤不知费了多少工夫。（最后被甄女士连人带树扔了出去。）曹丕坐在沙发上，陷入对孩子未来教育的深深忧虑中。  
司马把采购的东西归置好，给曹丕倒了杯水，重重搁在桌上，发出令人心惊肉跳的脆响。然后后退两步，抱臂，居高临下乜他，活脱脱的高岭之花。  
“家里只有电视，这会儿1台应该有个剧在播，前两天我看到阿师在看。讲商战的，多看看，学习学习，把精力放在正事上比较好。”别整天缠着我不放。这句司马没有说出口，没那个脸皮。末了他又补充：“不过小点声，我要工作。”  
“……哦。”  
司马说要工作，果然进了房间就没再出来。曹丕决定翘一天班，手机关机扔到一旁，打开电视，转到司马说的1台，果然是商战片，死了爹的两兄弟为了争夺继承位撕得死去活来。他怕吵到司马，于是按了静音，电视里演员口型夸张，台词更是不忍直视。看了半小时就打起了瞌睡，朦胧间他还想，这剧情不行，太狗血了，台词也不行，太矫情，像他四弟写的。

曹丕被哐里当啷的声音吵醒。  
窗外彤云密布，太阳消失得无影无踪，分不清今夕何夕。看看表，已经下午两点了，他在司马家的沙发上睡了三个小时。  
曹丕揉揉头发，打着呵欠，循声晃进厨房，司马正在灶前忙活。  
“做午饭呐。”  
司马举着锅铲没回头，鼻腔挤出一个单音。  
“我能吃吗？”  
“我要是说不能你就不会吃了吗？那我说请你现在离开我家，你就乖乖走了吗？”司马无奈道。  
“哈哈，”曹丕摸摸鼻子，“你还挺了解我。”  
“……不要脸。”司马又好气又好笑。  
这么凶。曹丕缩缩脖子，在背后扮了个鬼脸。  
从前司马也是十指不沾阳春水的大少爷，后来和前妻分居，阿昭还小，离不开母亲，司马知道自己这辈子都不可能再给孩子找到另一个“母亲”了，所以他带走了阿师。一切家务活是一边百度一边从零开始学起来的。他性子惫懒，学了两年烧菜，也只能照着菜谱做一些简单的煎炒，味道和卖相绝对称不上好。现在，他双手撑着流理台，和案板上的鱼大眼瞪小眼。  
早上看到超市里鱼肉鲜美，便提了一条回来，打算花一个下午研究研究，晚上做给阿师尝尝鲜，不料因为门口那位，他的计划全乱了。内心情绪难平，只能埋首于书卷，转移注意力，结果一忙就忘了时间，这个时候显然来不及让他慢慢做烹调试验了。  
“怎么了？”曹丕走进来，看了一眼砧板，了然道，“噢……你不会烧鱼啊。”  
“难不成你会？”  
“我会啊。”曹丕挑高眉毛，表情正经。  
“……真，真的？”司马支吾着，仿佛被他的表情说服了。  
“真的。”曹丕边说边摘袖扣，细致地挽袖子，“年轻的时候常常和朋友出去钓鱼，南郊山庄的野鲫鱼，又肥又鲜，鲜得你舌头掉。不过说来惭愧，鱼几十种吃法，我只学了一招炖汤。”  
曹丕养尊处优，在吃的品味上绝对不俗，司马听他描述得都心动了，正好顺着台阶下：“既然这样，汤你来做，就当抵饭钱，我家的饭也不是白吃的。”  
“得嘞！”曹丕露齿一笑，周遭被他的情绪感染，仿佛都鲜妍活泛起来。  
司马默默看他片肉，手指根根分明，指尖泛出好看的颜色。他有条不紊地行动着，找不到调味料便转头来问司马，锅里水开了，白色水蒸气渐渐拢住狭小的厨房。雾气里，司马看不清他的脸，却能感受到落在自己身上的目光，像下了鹅毛雪一样温柔。  
“你记得吗，上次我们一起吃饭，你欠我一个问题，我说，会找个只有我们两人的时候找你讨回来。”曹丕没回头，低头说道。  
“嗯，你问。”  
“司马，你喜欢男人对吧。”

08

傍晚，天空变成紫色，黑沉沉地压下来。快要下雪了。  
司马端出鱼汤，乳白的汤上飘着葱花和辣椒，一红一绿相得益彰。司马抽抽鼻子，饥饿感被唤醒，美味当前，什么都暂且放一边吧，包括做这道羹汤的人。  
室内光线昏惑，他开了灯，老旧的电气灯，悬在窄窄的四方桌上方，在墙上投出两道黑黢黢的身影。  
“怎么样？”曹丕一手撑着脑袋，围裙还系在腰间。司马顿了一下，眼睛发亮：“好喝。”  
这是他第一次和儿子以外的人在这张桌子前吃饭。这时候的场合不能称之为“家”，那又该称作什么，他却说不出。他揣摩着，他和曹丕又是什么关系，该以什么态度面对眼下，既让乱撞的心得以安放，又不显得欲盖弥彰。  
直到吃完饭两人也没说上半句话，司马沉默地收拾碗筷，锅碗瓢盆丁哐作响，成为化解凝固气氛的工具。  
“我很开心。”在碗筷清脆碰撞声中，曹丕突然开口说道。  
司马手上的动作顿了一下。  
“司马。”曹丕抬头看他，“叡儿很喜欢阿师，你应该看出来了，也很喜欢你。他嘴上虽然不说，但他很羡慕。”  
“我18岁就成为父亲了，可当时我什么都不懂，等到我想扛起一个父亲的责任时，一切都出错了。我无法许诺他长久的陪伴，也不懂关心孩子，我甚至搞不清他的存在对我来说是一个幸运的犒赏，还是一个游戏的惩罚。我想要爱他，又觉得是他在我18岁那时出现，毁了我关于未来的所有想法，我每天都在这两种情绪里循环……然后你就出现了，你像是上天特意安排来拯救我们，拯救我的人……”  
“如果他的父亲不是我，他或许能投个好胎，有一个美满的家庭，有爸爸有妈妈，还会有兄弟姐妹，一大家子住在这样的小房子里。想哭的时候不用看父亲脸色，想笑的时候就放声大笑。虽然认识你们的时间不长，但有时候我真的觉得，你比我更像他的父亲。  
曹丕坐在桌前，影子被灯光拉得很长。  
司马想了想，把碗放下。“曹叡还是个孩子，你不需要向我解释，他做任何事我都会包容，如果他愿意，我们家也永远欢迎他。”  
“那你呢，曹丕。”司马逼视着他，“我是阿师的爸爸，是你儿子好朋友的父亲，你把我当什么？”  
曹丕有些讶异，两人视线在空中胶着。  
“抱歉，我今天……”  
“——今天的事已经过去了。”  
司马想起这个人的传闻，想起郭小姐追逐着他的眼神，曹丕理所当然的征服者姿态，想起两人之间不属于正常上司和下属的暧昧磁场，他终于找到了源头来面对这两个多月发生的事——好讽刺。这些东西本和他无关，但曹丕试图把对待郭小姐那套相同的手段用在他身上，那就大错特错了。  
“你要记住，无论你多么深陷于对曹叡的自责中，这全部，是你自找的。”  
暗红尘霎时雪亮，热春光一片冰凉。  
曹丕瞪大了双眼，筷子在手中紧紧攥着，汗水一点一点从掌心渗出。他喉结滚动，却想不出辩驳的只言片语。  
“你说的没错，我喜欢男人。但我不会喜欢你。我不是你的助理，不做你的情人，也不做你的炮友。”  
长久的静默。他们在彼此眼中都看到过未来，高楼城堡，山川河海，厨房与爱。但他们谁也没有走进去的钥匙。  
哗哗——  
高楼坍缩，城堡陷没，山川河海翻覆，两个人的厨房里，对峙着，只有冰冷的空气。  
“你是这么看我的。”良久，曹丕嗤嗤地笑起来。他拿起外套穿上，重复道，“原来你是这么看我的。你不是我助理，我也不要你做情人、炮友，我想要你……”  
司马瞳孔骤然一缩，对方话音却戛然而止，曹丕自嘲地笑了笑：“算了，现在说什么你也听不进去，还觉得我文艺病发作。不过有一点，我和小郭真真切切是正常上司下属关系。就算曾经我想过，但是遇见你之后，这个念头就再没有了。”  
他走到门口，回头深深看了司马一眼：“你可以不信，但我会证明给你看。谢谢你今天的款待，我很喜欢。很累了吧，你在家好好休息，我去接曹叡，顺便把阿师给你带回来。”  
门在司马面前轻轻地合上。  
外面果然飘起了雪，一蓬一蓬雪花从眼角眉梢掠过，留下亲吻一样的凉意。曹丕走得十分仓促，把那间花店，那对父子，那个总是冰冷的男人抛在身后。  
司马走到窗前，雪地上，男人走过的地方留下一个个黑印子。  
他呼出郁结在心许久的浊气，回味着曹丕刚刚说的话——我会证明给你看。  
半边脸被雪色映照得发亮，另一半在昏黑天色下，三分颓，七分艳。

09

曹丕要去南美出差，曹叡不愿和爷爷奶奶住，只好留下郭小姐照顾。  
自从那天和司马不欢而散后，曹丕心里一直堵着一口气，成天没事干的时候就拧着眉神游天外，公司有八卦的女同事特意为开了个微博，叫老板今天笑了吗，没有。天天打卡。可见此人的低气压辐射范围有多大。  
那天争吵中，司马轻描淡写地掐住了他七寸——曹丕承认，郭小姐长得漂亮，工作上无可指摘，对他们父子俩处处妥帖，尺度拿捏得当，除了送生日礼物那一回，对方乘势撩拨，也被他婉拒了。这样一个完美女人，说他没有肖想过那就有负八卦小报给他艹的夜店小王子人设了。只不过是曹丕自顾不暇，一边是性格怪异的儿子，一边是神神叨叨的卞女士，加上他老曹家管得住心管不住屌的祖传坏德性让他又迷茫起来，只能在暧昧的天平上打太极。这几天曹丕深切反思自己，对郭小姐深怀芥蒂，连着好几天故意躲她，眼下又要求人帮忙带儿子，对方还没发表意见，曹丕自己先尴尬起来了。  
……都怪司马懿！  
“老板……老板！你想什么呢，笑得好恶心啊……”郭小姐恶寒地搓搓手臂。  
“我笑了？”  
“笑了，像村口二傻子。”  
女人都记仇，不要生气，不要生气。曹丕在心里给自己催眠，清清嗓子转移话题：“你给他带个早晚餐，时间安排得过来就去接他放学，早上这么远你就不用赶过来了。平时家里有什么需要你就照看一下。我就去半个月，不会太久的，你也别太惯他，都这么大了，该学会独立了。”  
“是。您放心吧。”  
“过完年给你加薪哈。”  
郭小姐愣了一下，哭笑不得地点点头。  
搞定助理，曹丕向曹叡招招手：“儿砸，过来，爸给你办了个卡。”  
曹叡受宠若惊，我堂堂曹氏三代目，卧薪尝胆11年，终于有自己的卡啦！曹叡内心狂喜乱舞，面上还要维持淡定，嘴角抽搐得像打了过量肉毒针。他要包下市里最大的游乐场，带全班玩个三天三夜！还要去最高档的饭店，把菜单上所有菜都点一遍！还要……  
他爸从口袋里掏出洛城一通卡，慈眉善目：“我昨天特地办的呢，就是借给你用用，回来得还我。儿子啊，不亲自下基层体验就不知道，原来在洛城，要想快意纵横，没有公交卡真不行。以后咱们少开车，多坐公共交通，保护环境。”  
曹叡：？？？？？？？？  
“你都五年级了，该自己上下学了，有时候坐坐地铁体验一下风俗民情，多好玩啊。不知道路线就去问隔壁曹爽。乖哈。”  
曹叡气得旧疾复发：“曹、曹爽……人家曹爽他爸爸每、每天都接他上下学。”  
“噢……是么，那我一会儿去跟他聊聊。”曹丕微笑地使出杀手锏，“你要是不愿意也行，回老宅住，让爷爷的司机每天接送，你不是想拉风么，军用吉普让你拉风到天上去。”  
曹叡对老宅避之不及的程度不下于他爸，一想起别墅里三层外三层的黑衣保镖……牙一咬，心一横：“还是坐地铁吧。”  
郭小姐捏捏他脸蛋：“你别听你爸吓唬，阿姨天天接你。”  
父子俩在门口道别，曹丕揉儿子的脑袋。曹叡的头发又黑又顺，随他亲妈，他格外宝贝这把头发，跟班里那些赶时髦的小姑娘似的。学校三令五申男生头发长度不得超过3厘米，他总想办法逃过去。曹丕蹂躏着他脑袋：“头发有点长了啊，该剪剪了。”  
曹叡低头不说话。  
“行啦行啦，你快走吧，一会儿误机。”郭小姐推推他，“我会带他去剪的。”  
郭小姐今天穿了鲜艳的呢子裙——曹丕从不让女员工穿死气沉沉的OL套装，他觉得美就要大方展现，不该被规矩束缚。发梢的每个卷儿都如精密计算过般完美，她化了精致的妆，眼尾一抹珠光橘，笑起来像葳蕤的夏花。隆冬时节看她一眼，便有暖意从眼里流到心里。  
她和他站在一起，漂亮的女人，体贴的助理，贤惠的妻子。  
“我走了，你也早点回家休息，这逼崽子可会整幺蛾子了，你得养精蓄锐啊。”  
“知道了，一路顺风。”郭小姐目送曹丕出门，电梯门合上，才恋恋不舍地收回目光，“那曹叡小朋友，今晚想吃什么？”  
从头到尾曹叡都在旁看着他们，他很难过，他不喜欢这样的郭阿姨，就像要抢走他的爸爸，抢走他妈妈留下来的一切。他盯着郭小姐好看的笑容，声音闷闷的：“火鸡面。”

第二天郭小姐到学校接曹叡。校门口行人如织，美女香车的组合总是招人眼球。曹叡一出校门就看见了，连忙低下头，抓紧了书包带，混在人群里快步绕开。  
他今天带了公交卡，也问了曹爽坐几号线。  
他看见那个花店叔叔站在马路对面，长身玉立。司马师，他的新同学，聪明内敛的插班生，正过斑马线朝父亲走去。  
司马懿也看到了曹叡，勾起嘴角朝他挥挥手。  
曹叡张了张嘴，抬起脚步朝他迈去。  
“小叡！”身后响起女人的声音，曹叡回头，郭小姐踩着高跟鞋，光芒四射地朝自己过来。  
他的同学不知道什么时候一窝蜂围过来：“曹叡你爸今天怎么不来接你啦？”  
“曹叡你妈妈好漂亮啊！”  
“婆婆，你家还缺儿媳妇儿吗，小学毕业的那种。”  
婆你个大头鬼！她哪里像我妈！长得一点都不像好嘛！曹叡气呼呼地翻了个白眼，重重甩上车门。  
校门口交通混乱，洛城小学的学生有一半家里非富即贵，暴发户也多，车辆乱停乱放。郭小姐倒车倒了好长时间，曹叡等得无聊，球鞋一下一下地蹭车内地毯。要是换作他爸，油门一踩，像狮吼，半条街都得给他让路。马路对面，司马师和他爸爸等来了公交车，扬长而去。  
而自己还陷在小车泥淖里。  
现在是五点整，从公司到他学校最快也要半个小时，证明她还没到下班时间就过来了。这是公然翘班啊。  
“我爸飞机还没落地，您就消极怠工，不太好吧。”  
“呀，这都被你发现了。我现在的工作就是照顾好你，你爸会谅解的。”  
曹叡撇撇嘴，他不喜欢这句话，说得好像她比自己更了解曹丕似的。“他在的时候您可劲儿怠工没事，让他自己去忙死。他不在，大事小事都得您来，万一有什么重要的事，您又不在，不就亏大了。”  
郭小姐捂嘴轻笑：“这些都是谁告诉你的呀，你爸要是知道，也不知道该骂你还是夸你。”  
曹叡没来由一阵烦躁，皱着眉冷冷回嘴：“您放心，他不骂我也不夸我，他根本不会理我。”

半夜，别墅暖气突然失灵，空无一人的大房子里回荡着深冬怪物的跫音。曹叡在被窝里缩成一团，仍然冻得无法入睡。手机屏幕被他摁亮，曹丕事先在他手机里存了郭小姐的电话，他盯着那串数字，迟迟没有拨出去。  
他知道，再晚那个女人也会来，可这一切和他一点关系都没有。她是为了他爸才对他笑，才翘班来接他，才给他做好吃的。对他千般万般好，都不是真心的。  
曹叡越想越难过，眼泪流了一枕头。  
书上说南北半球季节相反，曹丕那里现在是夏天，一定很暖和吧。今晚洛城一颗星星也没有，雾霾遮了整片天空，他那里呢，是不是满天繁星，还有盛夏的虫鸣？  
可真行啊，自己去有星星和虫鸣的地方，把他留在这里，困死在寒冷和孤独里。曹叡蜷着四肢，乱七八糟地做梦，嘴里囫囵地说着胡话。  
隔天早上，郭小姐用曹丕给她的备用钥匙开门，轻手轻脚的，怕吵醒曹叡。其实曹叡早就醒了，听着门外动静，不敢出来。  
她敲门：“小叡你醒了吗，我买了豆浆油条，还有粥，鸡蛋灌饼，不知道你喜欢吃什么，就每样都买了些。”  
郭小姐挽起袖子，头发盘得高高，以前他妈妈做家务时也这样。“粥是家里带来的，今天路上耽搁了一下，有点凉掉了，你要是不喜欢，阿姨给你重新做。”  
曹叡摇摇头，两眼酸胀，坐下来开始大口喝粥。  
有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己好坏。可他还是无法不去揣测郭小姐对自己好的企图。  
郭小姐麻利地收拾茶几，他走过去，制止她把花丢进垃圾桶。“别动，这个，这个不能扔。”  
“这花都放好几天了，你看瓣儿都黑了，丑不拉几的。”  
曹叡讪笑：“呃，我爸，我爸品味比较异于常人，反正真的不能扔。”  
他爸不知道为什么对那位姓司马的先生卖的花独开青眼，时不时就带回一把插花瓶里。这一回都已经过去好几天了，也没见他换新的，也不扔，不知道犯什么矫情。

曹叡支着额头，脑袋发胀，一个喷嚏堵在气管里不肯出来，弄得他难受极了。  
昨夜的冰雪恶魔附在他身上，终于在上课时露出了獠牙，一点一点地蚕食少年蓬勃的生气。好不容易撑到放学，一到家就躺下了。他不肯去医院，郭小姐只好给曹丕打电话。他耳朵如同灌铅，听到一些瓮瓮闷闷的零星碎语，像古代深宫里的舂米声。没错，他就是被帝王无情抛弃的原配的儿子，被发配到冷宫来受苦。  
曹叡蒙上被子，缩成一团，像只受委屈的小狗。他累得要命，但又不困，神经突突地跳。他听不清郭小姐说了什么，只知道他们聊了很多。她声音甜美，隔着千山万水经天纬地都能在舌根咂出甜味，像葡萄一样，他爸最喜欢这样的。  
曹叡躲在被窝里大口呼吸，干涩的眼皮逐渐被泪水打湿。  
曹丕离开的第四天，离凌晨十二点还有半个小时，家庭医生正在赶来的路上。曹叡跳下床，收拾好书包，留下一张纸条，抓着他爸给的交通卡，悄悄溜出了家门。

10

深夜。司马整理完稿子，摘下眼镜伸了个懒腰，走到窗前，留一条缝吹风醒神。  
一个星期前下了初雪，天气始终没有回暖，他探头往下看，下面是黑漆漆的水泥地，稀疏几棵泡桐，一到冬天只剩枝桠，峭楞楞的一排树影，大半夜一看还挺骇人。  
电视说今夜有雪，明日将满城梨花。司马对下雪没什么特别的期待，但能换一种景致，不再老是压抑的灰，也挺好的。  
门铃响了。  
司马吓一跳。他在洛城没几个朋友，知道他住所的更少，如果是颍川的同事，也会事先知会他一声。  
是那个人吗？司马的心脏沉了沉，站在原地做了几个深呼吸，才朝门口走去。  
从猫眼看去，先是一撮凌乱的呆毛，头发随着胸口的剧烈起伏荡来荡去。是个小孩的身高。  
不是他。司马松了口气。再往下，是一张少年的脸。借着走廊微弱的灯光，司马看到对方冻得发白的嘴唇和不断翕动的鼻翼，睫毛上还挂着闪闪的冰晶。  
司马刚放下的心又提了起来，不是他，是他儿子。  
……这都是什么事啊。  
门外的少年似乎在犹豫，手搭在门铃上，迟迟没有按下第二次。  
司马打开了门。  
少年抬头，发出小猫般细弱的呜咽。那声音仿佛穿山渡水而来，每一个音节都艰涩难当，任谁听了都会心软得一塌糊涂。  
走廊卷起一阵穿堂风，司马赶紧把人拉进屋，双臂裹紧他。男孩冻得浑身僵硬，在他怀里不住发抖，接着，用一连串惊天动地的喷嚏糊了他一脸口水。  
司马：“……”  
曹叡烧得迷糊，牙关打颤，口齿不清：“我、我找不到，花店，就记得……然后，找了很久，雪很大，我、病，生病……”  
司马拍拍他身上的雪屑，这孩子全身湿透，不知道在外面待了多久。摸摸他额头，顿时倒吸一口凉气，这孩子身体凉得跟冰棍似的，额头却滚烫。司马慌了，他从来没经历过这种情况。  
“走，去医院！”司马拿出手机要叫车，少年冰冷的手在他身上胡乱抓，死死扒住他的手臂，不让他打电话。“不去医院，我、冷，冷，头疼、头疼……”  
“我知道了，我知道了。”司马紧紧搂着少年，一下一下顺着他的背。曹叡在他怀里瑟瑟发抖，哭得像被抽去了肋骨。  
曹叡情绪渐渐平复，司马给他倒了热水，又差遣人去洗澡。他去阿师房间找备用睡衣，浅眠的阿师被动静弄醒，皱着眉头咕哝了一声，司马举起一根食指在他面前神神叨叨地晃几下，一个响指——“睡。”阿师眼睛一阖，又被拽回黑甜的梦乡。  
曹叡洗完澡，耳尖红红地坐在沙发一角搓手指。回过味才发现自己刚刚要多丢人有多丢人，简直想夺门逃跑。可外面飘着雪，房间里好温暖，他又舍不得。  
太丢人了，堂堂曹氏三代目，竟然扒着人家哭得眼泪鼻涕齐刷刷，还说话结巴。  
“现在能说话了吧，来，说说看，为什么大半夜跑出来，还下着雪，拍MV啊？”司马抱臂站在沙发前，和上次面对曹丕一样，像一条瘦瘦窄窄的月光，清寒刺骨。  
曹叡涨红了脸，抬起眼睛怯怯地看他：“从家里出来，随便上了辆公交车，到终点站就发现在附近了。我不知道这是哪里，只记得你的花店在这儿。”  
“你爸呢？”  
“出差去了。”曹叡掰着指头算了算曹丕走了几天，更心酸了。  
司马气结：“你爸总不会傻到没托人照顾你吧，不好好在家待着，为什么跑出来？”  
“那个女人，”曹叡拔高音量，郁结了许多天的闷气终于找到宣泄口，一时气势如虹，“我知道她喜欢我爸，她对我好都是为了给我爸看，她根本不是真心的……根本不是！她给我熬粥，接我放学，送我礼物，她、她……”  
少年越说越激动，司马虽然心里槽多口无，也只能放低声音安抚：“好好好，你别这么激动，她喜欢你爸和对你好没矛盾啊。”  
“有矛盾！你也对我好，你为什么不喜欢我爸？”  
“……”司马差点咬到自己舌头。这小子是他爸派来的间谍吗？我哪里对你好了，我现在就想把你赶出去。心里不留情，嘴上却打着哈哈，“傻孩子，因为我是阿师的爸爸啊，你是阿师的同学嘛。”  
“爸。”身后突然传来声音。  
两人回头，阿师不知道什么时候出来，站在门口揉眼睛，头发睡得东倒西歪。  
曹叡瞬间凝固住，嗷呜一声倒在沙发上。“我完了啊啊啊啊司马师看见我了呜呜呜呜呜，他知道我干的蠢事了呜呜呜呜。”  
司马父子对视一眼，阿师打了个呵欠，幽灵一般飘回自己的房间。曹叡从手指缝里往外看，眼珠子滴溜溜地转：“他不会乱说吧？”  
“……不一定，要看他心情。”司马恐吓道，“你安静点就不会。”  
“哦，那我睡了，叔叔晚安。”曹叡说完，躺回沙发，拉起被子裹紧自己。  
“……”司马再一次体会到了曹家的祖传不要脸。  
“起来，去床上睡。我们家房间少，只能委屈你睡我的床了。”  
“不用，我睡沙发就行。”曹叡有点脸红。  
“可别，万一你爸知道我让你睡沙发，龙颜大怒，我们父子俩在洛城不好混。”话说到一半，司马意识到什么，连忙停住话头，心跳在耳边鼓噪地响。  
怎么又想到了曹丕。  
后半夜，曹叡小朋友发高烧，絮絮叨叨地说着胡话。司马刚睡下又被吵醒，头上快冒青烟了。是曹丕派你来报复我的吧，绝对是吧。  
他按住太阳穴。不要想他。  
别去想他。

喂药，换毛巾，擦汗，司马机械地重复这三件事。长夜漫漫，他睁着眼，感受时间在皮肤上爬过。折腾到凌晨四点，烧总算退了一点，司马忖着天一亮就带曹叡去医院，管他愿不愿意。  
糟的是家里备的儿童退烧药用完了。  
司马坐在床头，壁灯像一双渴睡的眼，两双眼睛疲惫地对望着。他握着手机，界面停在短信编辑许久，始终空白。备注上写着：曹叡的爸爸。  
说什么呢？  
你儿子在我手上，不想他死的话就立刻准备一包小柴胡放到人民广场第三个垃圾桶里？  
能说什么呢，以他们现在的关系。  
出了许久的神，直到屏幕变黑，司马还是没把短信发出去。去厨房倒水，路过客厅的橱柜前，在地上拾到了一包之前匆忙掉落的小柴胡。  
手机屏幕刹那间亮起。

11

“你喜欢紫葡萄还是绿葡萄？”  
司马顶着发沉的脑袋从房间出来，一头栽进沙发里，恨不得全身的骨头关节都陷进绵软的熨帖里。  
他强撑精神守了一夜，想了很多，身体与精神双重折磨，累得像连续加了七天班。司马半梦半醒地想，他很久没这么心力交瘁过了，不就是被自家孩子同班同学的家长撩了一下嘛，三十几岁的基佬还装什么纯情，丢人。  
短信提示响了，司马艰难地伸手去够手机，看清谁发过来时手机差点脱手砸中鼻梁。  
同一个短信界面，编辑框里还留着手机主人反复删改最终也没发出去的话，不停闪烁的光标像在嘲弄他的迟疑不决。司马大脑清醒了大半，赶紧把编辑框清空。  
“你喜欢紫葡萄还是绿葡萄？”  
又看了一遍对方发过来的，司马嘴角忍不住抽搐：大半夜你就给我看这个？是什么样的自信让他觉得我一定喜欢葡萄？我能都不喜欢吗？他一边吐槽，一边在心里盘算，紫葡萄个头大，多汁，绿葡萄太甜，那还是紫的吧。  
“紫葡萄吧，怎么了？”  
“没事。”对方发了个笑脸，“知道了。”  
这就没了？司马一头雾水，但没精力跟他掰扯，裹紧毯子重新躺下。  
平时盖的被子拿去给曹叡捂着发汗了，这条从柜子底刨出来的毛毯散发着一股经年未见阳光的潮气。更重要的是，毯子短了好大一截，完全盖不住腿。寒气从双足蹿起，司马蜷着脚趾头，把身体弓成一根紧绷的汗毛。不多时，曹丕的电话就打了过来。  
司马接起，等着对方开口。  
“你怎么还不睡，国内都快天亮了吧。哦对，我这两天飞阿根廷出差，还没来得及告诉你。”  
司马张张嘴，他想说我知道了，还想说其实你可以不用特地告诉我，你那倒霉儿子正在我床上烧得昏天黑地呢。察觉到曹丕的呼吸频率不太对，像在做什么剧烈运动，喘得厉害。司马眉头一皱：“——你在干嘛？”  
“爬山。”对方语气无奈，“我不是到布市开会嘛，对方非要带我逛逛他们南美小巴黎。你知道么，就阿根廷那个很有名的瀑布，王家卫电影里那个……”  
“我知道。”司马吸了口气，截断他的话。  
曹丕沉默了一秒：“电影说得没错，这种地方得跟爱人一起来，我跟个秃头鬼佬游山玩水，好没意思啊。”  
“那几个又在边上叽叽呱呱，我还要装作听得懂的样子，好烦。”曹丕把手机拿远了些，和旁边人说英文。那头水声轰隆，隔着电话都能感受到扑面而来的潮气。司马听不大清楚他们在说什么，只听那人薄唇一张一合，轻轻咬出一个词，lover。  
仿佛靠在他耳边说的。  
电话那头爆发出一阵哄笑，接着又是听不懂的鸟语。司马耳根发烫，长手长脚的窝在沙发上出神。又听见曹丕说：“对不起啊。”  
司马心说你可真是大大的对不起我，两个一大一小的少爷，非要往平头老百姓家里赖，想安生睡个觉都不行。脑内活动再精彩，话到嘴边却只剩疏离客气的那套：“发什么疯呢，好端端的怎么就对不起我了。”  
“我原本只是试试看，你睡着了也不会回，没想到你还没睡，熬夜加班么？你现在是在颍川吧？回头我得跟你老板说说。”  
“没……出了点事，处理完准备睡了。”  
那头嘈杂声突然没了，曹丕似乎绕到了僻静的地方，他听见他缓慢呼吸着，声音压得又轻又温柔：“到这个地方来的时候，第一个想到的就是你，你说，我要是在这里跟你表白，结果会不会比之前好点儿？你那么圆滑，会不会拿水声太大我听不清这种蹩脚借口搪塞我？我不太喜欢那种调性的电影，也就大学时上课看过一回，到这里却奇迹般记起那么多琐碎的细节，满脑子都是如果你在身边会怎么样。我可真喜欢你啊，司马。”  
水声激越，司马的心脏擂得比瀑布还激烈，从耳朵，到脚掌，浑身都热了起来。他觉得自己像一只烹煮雪水的茶炉，炉壁炉心都是冷的，然后被放到火炉上煮，慢慢沸腾。  
全世界只剩下水声，和两人的呼吸声。  
静谧的凌晨，司马揪着沙发的毛，只有这样才能保证自己理智在线。这个男人自从那一次打了直球后再没和他讲过话，还以为没得到他想要的回应，这少爷就会放过自己，没想到他还较真了，一次比一次更猛烈的直球，击得他溃败连连。  
他听见曹丕说：“你觉得我很幼稚吧，我就是幼稚。就是想和你搭讪，和你闲扯，和你待在一起，分走你的注意。换个说法，喜欢你，想和你做爱，想和你待在一块儿看叡儿和阿师长大，想要能够一眼望见终点的未来。”  
他们现在隔着全世界最远又最近的距离。理论上说，从他这一刻所在的坐标一直往下，穿过植物的根须，穿过岩层，穿过熔浆，穿过一切确定或不确定的物质，从地球的另一头破土而出，就会到达另一个人身边。  
他能感受到汹涌的爱潮从地心喷涌而出，从冰冷的脚心，漫过脚背、膝盖、肋骨，抵达心脏。  
司马三十几年的人生里还从未有过这种感觉，他热得快要流汗，想下楼到冰天雪地里把心里这团快要爆炸的情绪都吼掉，又想就这样溺在浓烈而确凿的深情里。  
“你……干嘛说这种话啊，大半夜的，怪吓人的。”司马越说越小声，若是平时，他还能从容应付，偏偏是这种场合，三更半夜，四下无人，所有细小的情绪都无处遁形。  
“大半夜怎么了，还是说你在做一些见不得人的事？嗯？在打飞机啊？”  
“喂……你身边有人吧。”司马反驳他的力气都没有了。  
“他们听不懂。”曹丕低低地笑起来，“要是可以，我真想让他们都听听——欸，老哥，‘我爱你，你真可爱’用西语怎么说啊？”  
“你不要发疯了啊！”司马气急败坏，对着电话吼完，挂断手机，扔出去老远，那条讨厌的毯子也被他扔了出去。他现在全身热乎乎的，哪需要盖被子。  
老旧的沙发发出令人牙酸的呻吟，司马在上面滚了两圈，精神得像深夜的狼。  
看样子明天得请假了。  
跳下沙发捡回手机，曹丕发了好几条短信，内容无非是逗他的玩笑话。司马磨了磨牙，深吸一口气，拨过去。  
“歪，帅哥在线，深夜激情裸聊。”  
司马自动无视这些屁话：“曹——”一出声嗓子就卡住了，赶紧清清喉咙，“曹总，咱们才认识多久啊，我刚搬到洛城，很多事情手忙脚乱，多亏了你的帮助，这些我都实打实的感激。但是生活不易，我不想给自己的生活再添一道麻烦。我想，我们还是维持家长和家长的关系就好。”  
“只是感激吗？”曹丕问。  
司马心一横：“……没错，你很有吸引力，你有出色的条件，会是很优秀的伴侣，但我还不想……”  
“你只是暂时不想，说明我还有机会对吗？”  
“你不过图个新鲜，征服一个大你那么多岁的单身父亲，听起来是很有成就感，但是久了你就会发现我这个人很麻烦，又无趣。”  
“我明白了。”曹丕说，“也行，回到普通家长关系。我还从来没有遇到长得这么好看的家长，这一生能成为彼此的家长不容易，且行且珍惜吧。”  
司马被逗乐了：“又在满嘴跑火车，能不能正经一点。嗯……你那么优秀，一定能找到陪你到未来的伴侣的。”  
“司马，只要证明和我在一起并不是多添一道麻烦，你就没有理由拒绝我了，对吗？”  
司马扶住额头：“我快要被绕晕了，能先不聊这个了么，我有事跟你说……”  
“嗯？”  
“你儿子在我手上。”  
“哦？然后呢？一手交钱一手交人？”曹丕哈哈大笑，“不过你得等等，我过两天才能回去，委屈你照顾我儿子啦，绑匪先生。”  
司马：“……”我是说真的，你儿子真在我手上……

司马这一觉睡得极其安逸，没做梦，像在漂流，轻柔的海浪一波接一波，让人想要一直漂到光年外。醒来已经是正午，司马脑仁还木着，总觉得哪里不对。  
家里安静过头了。  
昨天晚上他收留了一个离家出走的儿童吧？怎么两个孩子都不在了……  
“！”猛地从沙发上弹起来，鞋都顾不上穿，冲进房间一看，被子叠得整整齐齐，床头柜搁着水杯和勺子，还能看出昨夜照顾病患留下的痕迹。  
不是做梦。司马缓了缓神，大约是两个孩子看自己睡得熟，就没有叫醒，结伴上学去了吧。走到厨房，餐桌上果然放了两张纸条，阿师写：爸，我带曹叡去坐公交了。曹叡写：叔叔，我带司马师去吃早饭。  
司马第一次发现曹叡还有点用。作为单亲爸爸，司马常想，要是阿师有个像样的小伙伴就好了，青梅还是竹马都行，手拉手结伴去上学，一起在路边早点摊子吃煎饼，多好啊。可惜司马是人来消的性格，和同学相处都和气，却从来没有带人来家里玩过。这个早上能偷个懒不用早起，也算脱曹叡的福，没白瞎一整晚端茶送水照顾这个麻烦精。  
起床后司马给自己煮了一碗面，然后去公司。同事看出他今天心情好，丢给他一堆杂七杂八的琐事，司马工作热情高昂，满口答应，然后高高兴兴地早退去学校接孩子。  
放学了，曹叡和阿师一起走，跟个没事人一样，和他们上同一班公交车，轻车熟路地掏出公交卡来刷——脸皮和他爹一样厚，但比他爹有眼力见，还知道自己刷卡。  
三人回到家，司马去做饭，曹叡和阿师就在客厅里写作业。  
“孩子们，洗手，吃饭。”  
阿师一看桌上的菜，小脸皱成一团：“又吃鱼……爸，你的试验什么时候结束啊。”  
前几个星期，有一回曹叡的爸爸来接他放学，把他送到楼下就走了。然后那天，他喝到了这辈子喝过最香的鱼汤，一口气喝了两碗，疯狂赞美他爸：太好喝了！爸爸你手艺真好！他爸却神色怪怪，皮笑肉不笑地回了句我谢谢你啊。他莫名其妙：喵喵喵喵喵？我惹你了吗？我夸你的鱼汤好喝欸。  
也是从那天起，现年七岁的司马师开始了每日一鱼的修习生涯。各种各样的鱼，煎炸煮蒸烤焖炖，花样百出，味道千变万化，阿师以为他爸在做试验，便积极发表客观评价：还是第一次的鱼汤最好喝！  
司马面不改色地夹了一筷子白花花的肉到他碗里：“闭嘴吃饭，鱼眼珠对视力好，吃啥补啥。”  
另一头曹叡大快朵颐，他实在饿极，塞得满嘴鼓鼓囊囊。司马对这个反应非常受用：“多吃点，长身体。”  
曹叡乖巧点头，把鱼肉扫得干干净净。  
“一会儿吃完饭你是叫人来接，还是我送你回去？”  
曹叡一听，吓得饭都忘了咽，一个劲摇头。  
“你这孩子，自己有家不回，家里人担心怎么办。”  
曹叡疯狂摇头：“我爸不会担心的，我家没别人了。而且我走之前留了纸条，没事的。”  
留了纸条就没事，你可真行。  
“那你打算在我家住下去？”  
曹叡脸渐渐红了，低头想了想，掏出口袋里的公交卡，郑重地推到司马面前：“叔叔，这是我爸的公交卡，虽然只是公交卡，但它是曹丕的卡。我跟您说实话吧，我爸其实是大魏集团的继承人，我呢，就是第三代继承人。您在洛城不会没听过大魏吧？我们曹家人最重感情了，您如果收留我，为了感激您，我爸说不定就给您留一笔灿烂的遗产了。”  
司马：“……”  
阿师：“哈哈哈。”  
司马觉得今天血压有点高。  
曹叡这种锦衣玉食的大少爷，住惯了舒舒服服的大房子，哪能习惯他们寒门敝户？不过是心里闹别扭，在他这里图个新鲜。这点和他爹是一样的。  
“你自己说说，你住在这儿方便吗？我们家条件就这样，顶多吃饭的时候给你加双筷子，没好吃好喝供着，你能受得了？”对方只是个半大孩子，重话不能说，司马晓之以理徐徐图之，“再者，你衣服、洗漱用品、课本都不在这儿，你怎么住啊。”  
“这个不用担心，我们班曹爽住我家隔壁，我叫他明天给我带就是。”曹叡满不在乎，还朝阿师眨眨眼，露出沆瀣一气的坏笑，“司马师还帮我列清单。曹爽是爱欺负人，不过他人很靠谱，不怕东西带不全。”  
要造反了。司马深呼吸——  
“出去，两个都给我出去！”

12

天色渐暗，前方一大片亮红的车尾灯越发刺眼。曹丕不安地在座椅上蹭来蹭去。  
公路上视野寥廓，汽车排起长龙的场面颇为壮观，搁平时说不定能让他诗兴大发，然而现在他什么搞文艺的心思都没有。打电话给助理：“歪，小郭，我堵在高架上了，你赶紧去洛城小学接一下曹叡和一个叫司马师的小孩，送到城北路X号……”  
车子随着车流向前挪了半米，曹丕望向窗外，隔壁车道又是那张半个小时前看到的臭脸。对方刚好也转过头来，眼珠子泛绿，长得像个混血。两人路怒症发作，曹丕朝对方竖了个中指，对方也不甘示弱地还回来。曹丕打量他的车，哟，还是个限量超跑。侧面贴了一个大大的“孙”，把好好的艺术型外观都毁没了。简直俗不可耐。  
曹丕这边，开车的司机是个光头，一脸横肉，从后视镜斜睨他一眼，气不打一处来：“小子你能不能消停点，你他妈屁股被狗咬了？”  
“典韦叔，你倒是想想办法啊！十万火急啊！”  
“我能怎么办，我也很绝望啊！这不遇上晚高了嘛！还不是你小子瞎折腾，非要这个时候回来，缓一天能死啊？南美那单生意谈妥了没，你就火急火燎要飞回来。”光头叔叔是曹丕他爸的私人司机兼保镖，年轻时在道上混，有一回出了事，他爸出手相助，从此便一心追随。曹家兄弟几个都是他看着长大的，教训起人来毫不手软。  
“妥了，妥得很，但叔你要是再不开快点儿我就要职场得意情场失意了。”  
“呿！就你还情场失意。你可收收心吧，别到处勾搭小姑娘了。”  
“我没勾搭小姑娘，人家岁数比我还大呢。”  
“哇，又找了个比你大的，你这品味真是绝了。”典韦啧啧称奇。  
“年龄和性别在真爱面前完全不是问题嘛。”曹丕摊平身体，眼睛亮亮的，眼底温柔快要满溢出来。  
典韦没有注意，他话里不止有年龄，还有“性别”。

司马在厨房和红烧肉缠斗。这道菜容易糊锅，他必须倾注十二分精力，一边看菜谱一边掐表看时间，做饭做得满头大汗。  
曹丕打电话说他今天回来，来接曹叡，顺便让司马给他接风洗尘。司马没说答应他就挂了，一点拒绝的余地都没有，幼稚又蛮横。司马本没把这件事放在心上，然而到超市采购时却鬼迷心窍买了一堆大鱼大肉。  
鬼迷心窍，实在是鬼迷心窍。  
曹丕电话里说孩子他接，算算时间也差不多到家了。门铃刚好响，司马洗了手去开门。接他们回来的不是曹丕，而是上次吃饭时在商场门口遇见的女人。  
呀，霸道总裁的俏秘书。  
司马围裙都没摘就匆匆来开门，他嫌头发碍事，在脑后松松挽了个结，脸被厨房的油烟熏得油光满面，要多邋遢有多邋遢。  
“您就是司马先生吧，我们见过面，在SM，还记得吗？”  
“记得，记得。你好。”司马很快反应过来，趁着郭小姐往客厅走，飞快摘掉围裙，扯下发绳，手指插进头发里捣弄几下，让自己看上去得体一点。  
“我老板堵高架上了，怕俩孩子等急了，就叫我送他们过来。没打扰您吧？”  
司马微笑：“没事，辛苦你了。”  
“您和我老板的感情真好，他一落地就往您这儿跑，要不是因为这事，我还不知道他改签了机票，比原先计划提早了三天飞回来呢。”  
“呃……”司马直觉她可能误会了什么，又解释不清，只能挠头讪笑。  
郭小姐没有多留，司马送她下楼，再回厨房时，肉糊了。  
“操！我的肉啊啊啊啊啊——”

曹丕很晚才到，阿师去给他开门，小豆丁仰着头，眼睛像躺在丝绒盒里的玻璃珠，清亮精致：“欢迎回来。”  
曹丕疲惫但兴奋地朝他笑了笑：“谢谢。”  
司马黑着脸从厨房里出来，糊锅一时爽，清洗火葬场，他像清理牛皮藓小广告，刷了二十多分钟才刷干净。  
两人不期打了个照面。  
彼此眼中的自己想必都不怎么体面。一个风尘仆仆，下巴冒出些扎人的胡茬，眼眶下挂着长途飞行的疲倦；一个满身狼狈，围裙上沾满油星和洗洁精的泡沫，一副搞砸家务的鸡飞狗跳和无可奈何。两人互相注视着对方，都有点舍不得移开眼睛。  
曹丕先笑了：“咦？什么味道，有东西烧焦了？”说着把行李包扔到一旁，抽着鼻子往厨房走。  
司马脸色一变，推他：“你先闻闻自己身上什么味道吧，出去出去出去。”  
曹丕抬起胳膊嗅了嗅，皱皱眉：“不介意我用一下浴室吧？”  
司马心说我就是介意也没用啊。“……往前走左拐，你自己去吧。”  
曹丕嘴上不饶人：“当然是我自己去了，难不成司马老板想服务我啊？”  
司马：“……”

曹丕洗完澡，菜也上齐了。五菜一汤，鱼香肉丝、苦瓜酿肉、糖醋排骨、水煮青菜，豆腐汤，还有烧糊的红烧肉。  
司马有洁癖，油烟黏一身，很不舒服。他想等浴室蒸汽散散再进去洗。阿师快饿晕了，坐在餐桌前叫唤：爸爸~好饿啊~你快去洗澡，我们赶紧开饭啦。  
司马烦躁地揉揉头发，一头扎进充满着另一个男人的气息的浴室，快速洗一个战斗澡出来，直奔餐桌。  
他头发带自然卷，打湿之后服帖地垂在耳边，露出白生生的俏脸。  
“你还吃不吃了。”被盯了许久，司马窘得饭都吃不下了，无奈之下开口。  
“吃吃吃。”曹丕嘴角噙笑，眼角余光还映照着那抹象牙一样白的颈子。  
阿师抽抽鼻子品了今天菜色，满意道：“太好了，终于不用吃鱼了。”  
“你爸还会烧鱼啊？”  
阿师点点头：“我爸在做试验，我们天天吃鱼。”  
“哇哦，是嘛……”曹丕发出做作的惊叹，意味深长地看司马一眼，后者埋头扒饭。  
吃完饭俩小孩撒丫子到客厅继续棋盘上厮杀，曹丕挤到两个孩子中间：“儿子，爸给你带了礼物。来，这是你的，这是阿师的。”  
两个孩子撇下桌上的棋局，兴冲冲拆礼物，曹丕随便瞟了一眼：“多大了还玩跳棋，教你们个古典玩法。听过弹棋没？老曹家传男不传女的独门秘技，在古代也就王室贵公子能玩得起，您瞧好嘞。”  
曹丕说得神秘兮兮，两个小孩被唬住了，脑袋凑得近近的，围观他的“独门绝技”。  
同时，该算的账还是要算的：“大半夜偷跑出来，别人的房子说住就住，你可真够要脸呢你，你给人家添了多少麻烦你知道吗？”  
曹叡想说不要脸还不是学你的，但自知理亏，只能抿着唇安静如鸡。  
“这几天你睡哪？”  
“司马叔叔把房间让给我睡。”  
“那他呢？”  
曹叡低头看了一眼沙发。  
曹丕倒吸一口凉气，一掌拍在他脑袋上，双眼圆睁：“你也好意思啊！这下欠人家这么大一个人情，崽啊，咱父子俩以身相许都还不清了。”  
曹叡：那你笑那么开心干嘛？

司马在厨房洗碗，曹丕晃悠到他身后，斜倚着门框，安静地用眼睛描摹背影。  
“你带了礼物给阿师？”  
“嗯。”  
“我替阿师谢谢你。”  
曹丕失笑：“你怎么不按套路来啊，还以为你会问‘我怎么没有’呢。”  
“我又不是小孩，还讨什么礼物。”司马笑道。  
“好吧，那我当小孩，”曹丕掰着他肩膀让他面向自己，“算我向你讨你一个机会，让我送你礼物呗。”  
司马条件反射地提心吊胆起来，反手撑着洗碗池的边沿，心脏噗噗狂跳，大少爷又想搞什么幺蛾子。  
曹丕掏出一个精巧的盒子，盒子中间嵌着一颗通体乌黑的宝石，浑然天成，材质像玛瑙，色泽十分通透莹润。仔细一看，并非纯黑，而是一种人工无法调和出的天然深紫，乍看就是一颗葡萄，带着热带种植园的清甜果香。  
原来那条短信是这个意思啊……  
“在当地的宝石市集上看到这颗珠子时，我就想，我一定要看到你戴上它的样子，不管老板卖不卖，抢也要抢过来。”珠子上坠了一根绳，曹丕小心翼翼地取出，双手绕到司马脑后，十指摸摸索索和细细的绳子缠斗。  
这话说的，连回绝的余地都不打算给他啊。冰凉的珠子滚落到锁骨，吻上温热的皮肤。司马梗着脖子不敢动弹，人僵成一根木头。  
“你转过来一些啊，我系不上。”  
“……哦。”司马默默转身，整个人像被对方拢在怀里。颈边的头发被拨到一旁，露出后颈。曹丕的手指时不时擦过上头异军突起的颈骨，电流在皮肤与指尖相触的地方蔓延开。  
后颈越来越烫。司马分不清是自己的体温，还是对方越靠越近的吐息。  
有吻在他嶙峋的脊骨上。  
司马浑身过电，抖了一下肩膀躲开男人唇齿的碰触，想回头，又担心触发更大的风暴，于是支楞着脖子，保持这个僵硬的姿势，用眼角余光偷偷查探身后的人。  
曹丕虚虚揽着他，眼睛像一片温柔的海，海面卧着两枚湛亮的月牙：“司马，我想亲你……”  
“不……”司马双腿发抖，肃起脸后退一步，不料髋骨撞上坚硬的流理台，疼得他眉头紧皱，曹丕突然欺身而上，按住他肩膀……  
腰被迫重新贴上冰凉的流理台，只是两者之间垫了一只掌心滚烫的大手。从后颈到嘴唇，再到眼睛，游移流连，犹觉不够。司马被他亲得嘴唇发麻，脑袋发木，忍不住张嘴吸了一口空气，曹丕趁机长驱直入，攻城略地，吮尽他口中的津液。  
鼻尖是熟悉的沐浴露香气。司马脑海里不受控制地浮现男人在浴室里的画面——湿发丝丝缕缕地垂落，赤裸的胸膛上有水珠滚落，腰窝有一块三角阴影，他站在自己每天站的花洒下，用自己的沐浴露，或许还用了剃须刀和须后水，鼻尖埋在毛巾里寻找自己的味道……  
画面越来越清晰，渐渐和眼前这个和自己唇舌纠缠的人重合。下腹涌起滚烫的潮骚，一波接一波，快要把他溺毙在这漫天情热里。  
过了好一会儿，两人气息凌乱地分开，曹丕的眼睛又亮又野，带着独有的少年气，用气声在他耳边耀武扬威：“你看，我怎么会是你的麻烦呢。”  
他指那天晚上自己说的话。  
司马心情复杂地看了他一眼，抹一把嘴巴，把人推开。  
“欸，别走啊，这碗还没擦呢！”  
司马大吼：“你擦！”  
曹丕拎起布，乐呵呵的：“好好，我擦。”

13

楼下花店的租约年末到期，司马入职颍川后花店自然就顾不得了，便趁节前还不忙，把店清理一下。正在放寒假的阿师对大扫除表现出极大的热情，跟在司马后面鞍前马后端茶送水。  
门口放了两盆日本海棠，司马费了不少工夫，因而数九寒冬也不显颓势，花树淋漓，煞是惹眼。枝干向中间欹倾，形成一道天然花拱门，每次进出都非常有仪式感。  
司马摸摸冰凉的花瓣，掏出手机给曹丕发信息：什么时候有时间，来我家搬一下新年礼物。对方秒回：下班过去。  
从前司马没事做的时候，对店里的布置还算上心，各种鲜切花分门别类地码在架子上，都细心地贴了标签纸。但自从上班以来，便无暇打理，有新鲜的花到，随便一搁，一捆压着一捆。幸亏没什么顾客，不然在大众点评里环境那块一定是负分。  
司马正踮着脚搬架子顶的杂物，阿师蹲在一地狼藉里玩花瓣。小豆丁突然被一堆藤类植物吸引了目光，哒哒跑过去。  
“司马师你小心一点……”司马低头提醒他，阿师捡起一片形状奇特的叶子，向爸爸炫耀自己的新发现，手臂却不知道缠上哪根枝条，挣了一下没挣动，便使上蛮力一扯——  
藤蔓牵牵连连，不知缠着多少东西，架子上的花花草草盆盆罐罐像多米诺骨牌一样，牵一发而动全身，从一根不起眼的藤条开始，哐当哐当纷纷砸落。同时，铁架子失去了重心，和架子上的花一起，飞快往下倒。  
只是一瞬间。  
司马有如五雷轰顶，几乎是本能反应，从梯子上一个箭步跃过去，抱住了被吓得愣在原地的儿子，花花草草劈头盖脸地砸了两人一身，铁架也重重砸在他的右肩上。  
司马一声闷哼，冷汗从额角冒出。  
“爸爸！！！”阿师尖叫地哭喊出声。

曹丕对着后照镜吹了个口哨，十分满意自己今天的造型。开门，下车，步伐轻快得像头得了选美冠军的公孔雀。  
男孩惊惶的叫声划破凛冽的冬日。  
他心脏一沉，拔腿冲进店里，一进门看到司马蹲在地上，右半边身体不自然地缩着，额头上冷汗涔涔。  
“怎么了？”曹丕开口，声线有些抖。  
司马抬头看他一眼，眼眶微红。“没事，不小心撞了一下。”  
曹丕扫了一眼像飓风席卷过的现场，倒在他们身边的铁架，和司马肩上渐渐渗出的血色，顿时面色铁青：“能起来吗？”  
司马点点头，在曹丕的搀扶下站起来，发出一连串抽气声。  
曹丕皱起眉：“走，去医院。”  
司马摇摇头：“没事，只是一点轻伤，上楼清理一下就好了。”  
曹丕没有动，俯下身捏捏阿师的肩膀：“宝贝儿，自己上楼去，把门关上，不要害怕，叔叔带爸爸去医院。”  
阿师收住眼泪，点了点头。除去意外刚刚发生那一刻，他冷静得不像一个七岁孩子。  
确认阿师安全回到房间，曹丕再次矮下身，一把捞起司马的膝弯，将人横抱起来，往车停的地方走去。司马身材纤细，但总归是一米八几的高个，突然被人公主抱，画面不要太美。司马臊得不行，想挣脱，但左手被他用双臂锢住，右手又不敢使力，脸红到了脖子根。  
“曹丕，你、非要这样吗！”  
“我？怎样？”把人放到副驾上，曹丕绕回驾驶座，发动引擎，淡淡地说，“放心，你儿子没看到。”  
司马红着脸：“我伤的是肩膀，又不是脚，自己能走，你……不要借机动手动脚。”

到了医院，医生检查后说，没什么大事，肩上除了重物砸下去的瘀伤较严重，其他就是枝叶刮蹭到的擦伤，打一针破伤风就好。  
“衣服先脱一下，给你上药。回去自己敷，药要定时换。天气冷可能好得慢些，洗澡的时候注意不要碰到水。”护士说。  
曹丕站在旁边，手插在口袋里，面沉如水。司马右手不敢动弹，光靠一只手脱不下来。“那个……”他没有回头，声音很轻，“搭把手。”  
曹丕回过神，嗯了一声，小心翼翼地把他的衣服一件一件褪到臂弯，露出大块青紫的瘀伤和一个利器豁开的血口子。  
他贴在他身后，气息覆上来，微凉的指尖碰到裸露的皮肤。司马耳廓渐渐热起来。  
护士处理好肩伤，接着给司马的脸抹消毒水，感慨道：“你还算幸运，都是轻伤，要是尖锐的东西砸下来，帅哥你这张脸还不知道保不保得住咯。”  
司马不以为意地笑笑，他倒不在乎那么多，又不是小姑娘。“脸不打紧，手没事就好，我还靠它吃饭呢。”  
曹丕冷冷开口：“你还想干嘛？也不看看背后都肿成什么样了，手还能动？这段时间你什么也别干。”  
司马伸出左手在他面前晃了晃，小声嘟囔：“这不还有一只嘛。”  
这只手素净白皙，骨肉匀停，多一分是赘余，少一分便失了韵味，让曹丕想到刚出土的野茭白，还挂着露水，清甜甘美。好想咬一口。  
他也真的这么做了。  
曹丕捉住那只左手，低下头，放到唇上亲了一下。啾。  
特响的一声。  
一旁的护士吓得愣住，脸往口罩里埋得更深了：“伤口不严重，不过受伤面积比较大，容易拉扯到，康复期间少做大动作，不要提重物，你……呃、家属……说得对，有条件的话还是不要乱动。”  
护士交代完注意事项，开了方子，迫不及待送他们出去，一副不想看到你们这对死基佬的表情，曹丕毕恭毕敬地带上门，上翘的嘴角掩都掩不住。司马白了他一眼，你的心思可以不要这么明显吗……  
排队取药又折腾了许久，曹丕挺耐心的，一直陪司马等着。从医院出来时天已全黑，冬夜的冷风吹得司马眯起眼。  
“曹总，”他把双手缩到大衣袖子里，拢着襟口站在车前，“我们谈谈吧。”  
“谈什么？恋爱吗？”  
“谈我们现在的关系。”  
曹丕愣了愣，车内昏暗的光线掩住漆黑瞳仁里的情绪：上车吧，外面冷。”  
道路两旁的路灯在高速飞驰下连缀成一条明亮的河，暖黄的光流进车里，时晦时明的光斑投在脸上，更加喜怒难辨。坦白说，曹丕并不是一个好相处的人，富少爷的顽劣和文化人的骄矜他都有。他29岁，还有大把时间造作，花花万物看不够，妍媸世界任他行，而不是拘于一方小厨房里，赖着一个人，追逐一时的新鲜感动。  
司马字斟句酌地开口：“我一直在想你说的未来，你想要的是什么，我说过，如果你想找炮友或情人，劝你别找我。我这个人一旦下定决心，就会很认真。”  
他断断续续地说着，有时候一句话中间停顿思考良久，但每个字都咬得清晰坚定：“我承认，我不反感你的接近，但事实是你让我很被动。我不知道该以什么身份和态度去面对你，我只能退，退到连朋友间的正常相处都难……”  
曹丕沉默地开着车，他越是沉默，司马就越说不下去。  
“你不够坦诚。”曹丕方向盘一甩，拐进一条巷子，“那天在厨房我们试过了，你不排斥，还主动回应我，你明明有感觉的。”他眸色渐深，像被水汽浸湿，看上去既深情又悲伤。  
巷子口黑黢黢的，看不见的深处有细微响动，像一个无人惊扰的秘密缓缓打开。司马叹了口气：“阿师，不知道我和他妈妈分开的真正原因。”  
“这孩子一直以为我和他妈妈离婚，只是因为比起在一起生活，分开会更明智。阿师从小就懂事，为了不让我不舒服，甚至不怎么提他妈妈。如果我和你在一起，就等于告诉他，我们离婚，他和弟弟再也不能见面，是因为我喜欢男人。我怕啊……换做是你，如果知道自己的存在只是一个任务，你的降世没有爱的祝福，你最依赖的父亲是个大骗子，你会怎么办？阿师很聪明，但性格比你想象的极端，我不知道他以后能走多远，但至少在我能掌控的范围内，决不能让他行差踏错半步。”  
“我不确定我是否在乎你，也不知道你有多大程度在乎我，但我必须在乎我儿子，你明白吗？”  
夜色静静盘踞在车顶，车内沉默如死寂，仪表盘发出幽幽的蓝光。  
许久，曹丕长舒了一口气，像经历了一场大战，珍贵的东西失而复得：“还好，只要不是你讨厌我，就都还好。”  
司马紧绷的表情有些松动，在黑暗中掐住指尖。有一瞬间的冲动，他想要抛开一切顾虑，去尽情拥抱这个男人。

一回到家，阿师二话不说扑上来，“爸，你没事儿吧？”  
司马用能动的那只手接住他，掂了掂，发现自己单手抱起一个七岁男孩已经颇为困难了，霎时脸色一变。曹丕憋着笑，把医院带回的药放到茶几上。  
司马放下儿子，一时有点局促，左手在裤子擦了擦，尴尬地下逐客令：“那个，曹总，今天谢谢你。天色黑，这里回市中心还挺有一段路，你早点回去吧，路上小心。”  
曹丕看着他，没说话。  
叮咚。门铃响了。  
曹丕矜持一笑：“折腾了一晚上，饭都没吃，快饿晕了。我陪着你东奔西走，司马老板请吃顿宵夜不过分吧？阿师开门取外卖啦！”  
“来了——”男孩清脆地应答，一阵小旋风似的跑向门口。  
司马：“……”  
一路都在开车，这人什么时候叫的外卖？想想还是算了，再问也没有意义了。  
曹丕呲呲牙，深藏功与名。

曹丕叫了三碗鱼皮瘦肉粥。  
“阿师，你爸爸这几天用不了右手，筷子不好使，你去找几把勺子过来好不好。”  
阿师得令，飞快到厨房里拿了三把塑料小勺。柴犬头给曹叔叔，自己常用的兔耳朵给爸爸，大尾巴狼给自己。  
曹丕和勺子上的柴犬头大眼瞪小眼：“……你们家就没有低调点的勺子？”  
“喏，这位祖宗非要买的。”司马假装生气，对儿子轻叱道，“还给我，用你的兔耳朵去。”  
阿师捧着碗挪到离他爸最远的位置，假装不在：“不还，我不喜欢兔子了。”  
曹丕本来安生喝粥，看这局面还挺有趣，把自己的勺子给司马，对方的兔耳朵拿到自己碗里：“我跟你换，我属兔，兔兔那么可爱。”  
司马当场愣住，看着曹丕没事人一样用他的勺子，一口一口舀粥。  
罢了罢了，两人连口水都交换过了，还怕一支勺子。  
喝完粥，司马送曹丕下楼。  
“你今天想送我什么新年礼物？”  
“啊呀，今天这出一闹，都给忘了。门口那两盆日本海棠，今年开得挺好的，你挑一盆。”  
曹丕顺着司马的目光方向看过去，疏影横斜，暗香浮动，淡淡的月光漏进来，洒在层层叠叠的花瓣上，染上一片温柔的茜色。他转头看他，笑了起来：“很漂亮。谢谢。”

14

连日放晴，客厅里阳光如泼墨，司马把电脑搬出来，身下垫一个枕头，身上套一件宽松的连帽卫衣。细小的灰尘在阳光下飞舞，冬天的太阳照得他发稍、眉睫和瞳孔一片灿然，睫毛翕动，像用眼睛扑住了金色的蝴蝶。  
司马不会妄自菲薄，他想，现在的自己像个浪漫的文艺青年。  
可惜啊，自己既不文艺，也不是青年了。  
老式公寓楼的隔音效果一般，抑或是心存隐秘的期待，楼道传来远远的脚步声，耳朵便机敏地捕捉到了。喏，真的文艺青年来了。  
门铃一响，阿师吧噔吧噔地飞过去开门。曹丕扬扬手上的袋子，朝阿师挤挤眼，男孩抬头，扑闪扑闪眼睛，两人露出心照不宣的笑容。司马扫了儿子一眼，心里莫名其妙。  
“早上好啊。”曹丕熟门熟路地走进厨房，拿出袋子里的保温盒，“过来尝尝我爸家的大厨秘制海鲜粥，这时节要吃到新鲜的海鲜可不容易。”  
司马趿着拖鞋，边往餐桌走边说：“我又不是半身不遂，大冷天你就别老是跑来跑去了。”  
他下身穿了一条白色棉质长裤，发梢乱翘，像一头刚从冬眠里醒来的熊，懒洋洋的。曹丕舀粥进碗，递给他：“我是给你面子才不说的，既然你这么无情，非要赶客，那我就说实话了……是你的好儿子拜托我多来，说你这个无良爹拿肩伤当借口，天天萝卜咸菜，他都吃腻了。”  
司马看向阿师，挑眉：“真的？”  
阿师瞪了一眼笑得像狐狸一样的曹丕，这个人居然就这样把他卖了，说好的互利共赢呢。只好埋头装聋作哑，吞吞口水又急忙抢白：“现在是特殊时期，爸你的伤还没好，萝卜咸菜也没关系的！”  
司马痛心疾首：总之你就是嫌弃我了。  
“行了，我反正也没事干，就当见义勇为了。”曹丕戏看够了，招呼他们坐下，仿佛自己才是一家之主。“来来来快吃，都凉了。”  
洛城曹二少为爱走钢索，洗手作羹汤，伺候司马父子吃饱喝足后，挽起金贵的衬衫袖子，收拾碗筷，已然十分自觉。  
有钱人的专职厨师做出来的粥果然好吃，司马瘫在位子上回味。饱暖易思淫欲，他突然觉得这就是一个小家庭的雏形了，像曹丕说的未来的样子。  
不对！司马突然垂死病中惊坐起。完全不对！不能因为现在的生活步调安稳就失了警惕，曹丕是个野心勃勃的商人，他做的这些，不管有心或无意，都是在将他生活引向一个无法控制的境地。

厨房里水声哗哗，一大一小小声交谈着。  
“你最近很忙吗？”  
“嗯？”曹丕把洗好的碗沥干，递给他，“还行吧，吃顿早餐的时间还是有的。”  
“哦。”阿师把擦干的碗放进消毒柜，“谢谢。”  
两人共享一个秘密。  
司马受伤的第二天，曹丕打电话来问情况，正是伤处痛感最明显的时候，司马要上药，折腾来折腾去，用什么姿势都不方便，反正曹丕见过护士给他上药，就松了口让他过来。  
走时阿师悄悄跟他下楼：“谢谢你照顾我爸。他脾气很怪，有时候……还有一点可怕。”男孩抬起脸，表情诚恳，“曹叔叔，谢谢你，有你在的时候，才让我觉得这个爸爸是真的。我爸的朋友里，你是唯一一个来过我家的，你以后……可以多来陪陪他吗？”

阿师嗫嚅着：“那你一会儿就走了？”  
曹丕洗完碗，弯下腰，水珠甩了男孩一脸，“有话直说。”  
阿师给他一个“你好幼稚”的眼神，慢条斯理地擦干脸上的水，道：“我爸说你很辛苦，每天要穿过大半个洛城来我家，如果你很麻烦的话不用天天过来的，爸爸的手他说不疼了，我会洗菜洗碗，两个人也可以应付。”  
曹丕蹲下来，揉揉他的脸蛋：“小朋友，大人的事你不用操心，你现在只需要吃好睡好，快点长大。你都说我是你爸的朋友了，朋友有困难，当然要帮忙啦。不过，我倒是真好奇，你们在洛城，一个家人朋友都不联系？”  
曹丕问得小心翼翼。他早就知道司马的大哥和三弟都在洛城，只是不知道为什么彼此从来不联系。阿师这孩子直觉准得吓人，让他发现套他话就不好了。  
“有啊，三叔经常带我出去玩，不过爸爸不让他来找我们。大伯和爸爸吵过架，好像不怎么联系，我也不知道。”  
“好了，”曹丕抬腕看一眼手表，“我得走了。你好好照顾你爸，让他没事别瞎折腾，自己不心疼别人还疼呢。”  
他捏捏阿师的脸，站起来的瞬间脑子里闪过一道灵光——自己很久没有这样去迁就小孩子的身高、用小孩的语气说话了吧。他想起曹叡，那个孩子在自己最荒诞不羁的那几年，是不是也这样为他的父亲烦恼？

往后几日，曹丕的确来得不怎么勤了，司马的伤好了大半，家里大多活儿都没有问题。  
楼下有车停的声音。司马走到窗前看了一眼，黑色的SUV，中规中矩，和他往日的作风天差地别。这位大少爷最近喜欢艰苦朴素挂的了？司马轻笑，连自己都没发觉，他分在和曹丕有关的事上的精力越来越多。  
和往常一样，阿师去开门。外面的人这回却没有马上进来，阿师站在门口，足足愣了十秒，终于还是激动地叫起来，门外来人也跟着哇哇大叫。  
司马最禁不得吵闹，皱起眉，大清早的搞什么二重唱。“你们俩有毛病吗，曹丕你这么大人了跟小孩闹什么——”  
司马呆住了。来人不是曹丕，一个高大的男人怀里抱着一个小男孩，天生微卷的头发，皮肤偏黑，脸上嵌了一双亮得惊人的大眼睛，脖子仰得高高的，和阿师一起引吭高歌。  
“二哥，惊不惊喜？意不意外？”他的三弟，洛城大学文学院的青年教授司马孚，当下举着他的小儿子司马昭，在他面前眉飞色舞花式展览，一脸嘚瑟，表情分明在说“司马二我看你这回还能淡定下去”。  
司马的确不淡定了，这是他的小儿子啊，自从和前妻分开后就再也没有见过，原本雪玉可爱的娃娃，现在变成了一块古铜色的巧克力。  
五岁的司马昭小朋友不像他哥文静自持，加上随张春华满世界跑，回国前刚在热情的太平洋岛国欢度假期，在外国文化的浸淫下十分的……狂狷不羁——“爸！我好想你啊！”阿昭嗷呜一声跳上司马的肩头，对着司马的右肩怼了下去。  
嗷！一束命运的白光直冲天灵盖，司马瞬间有种魂飞魄散的错觉，差点被亲生儿子热情过头的“问候”断了性命。  
司马做了十几个深呼吸，肩上的剧痛才缓缓消去。  
四个司马家的男人齐聚一堂，小一辈两兄弟半年多没见，开心得不行，叽叽喳喳地打闹。老一辈的气氛可就没这么快乐了：“司马孚，怎么回事？春华……回来了？她怎么没跟我说。”  
司马孚面露同情：“二哥，你当初做得那么绝，二嫂，不，前二嫂不想见你，也不想帮你养儿子了，人之常情嘛。”  
司马脸色发青，随着父子团圆，前妻回国，深埋在心中多年的龃龉渐渐重见天日，虽然被往事牵绊，有难堪和不快，但也隐隐生出了几分释然。他冷哼一声：“她怎么说的？”  
“前天回的国，昨天联系我，说这大半年带着阿昭旅行疗伤，现在钱也花光了，人也看开了，是时候开始新生活了。”司马孚说，“她一个人带孩子确实不容易，把儿子给你，两兄弟在一起也挺好的。我本来想打电话告诉你的，谁想到阿昭这小子太猛了，吵得我头都要炸了，一时给忘了。今天出门的时候才想起，你最近不是挺不顺的嘛，就给你个surprise咯。”  
“rise你个头啊。”司马咬着牙冷笑，“司马三，告诉春华，我要见她。”

15

张小姐长得娇小玲珑，却是个厉害角色。  
他们在她下榻的酒店楼下大堂见面。张小姐倚着沙发扶手，素面朝天，一双杏目含着精光，薄唇像锋利的刀片。他们都是薄情寡幸的长相，注定做不成终身眷侣。  
女人嘴角一掀，分明是挑衅：“好久不见呐，您，性冷淡治好了？”  
司马坐在对面，神色淡淡的，对前妻不善的“寒暄”没什么反应。他知道用什么办法制服面前这个女人，哪怕没有爱情做筹码。  
“你这是要走了？”司马扫一眼她脚边的登机箱，小小一个，一点不拖泥带水。凛冬时节，洛城的气温直逼零度，她却穿得像在热带海岛一样，一件薄风衣，两条细腿在衣摆下自如摆荡。  
张小姐并不答他话，两指撑着下巴，带着探寻的意味，眼睛在司马不自然的右肩上落定：“您这是……撸坏了？”她迸发出一阵不合时宜的笑，“我说怎么见你第一眼就觉得哪里不对劲，不会吧，你这么洁身自好？是洛城没好男人还是你太挑啊？”  
“春华，适可而止。”  
张小姐的魅力在于聪明而不外露，有魄力却不让人感到威胁。这也是司马当初选中她的原因。如果她有口没遮拦的时候，只能证明：她存心的。  
张小姐耸耸肩，无所谓道：“别误会，我没有恶意。当初我急于摆脱吸血家庭，你要应付你那老古董爹，咱们求仁得仁，没谁欠谁。我还想，你这种的男人，是个基佬也没关系，横竖我也赚了。我就是气自己，不过几年而已，我居然没撑住……呵，也是，没你铁石心肠，我赢不过你。司马懿，咱们在一起那几年，我真是憋了一肚子气，凭什么你高高挂起，而我却步步深陷？不过现在都结束了，我讨你几句嘴上便宜，你也要生气？”  
司马冷笑一声：“你把昭儿送过来，是什么意思？”  
“把你们司马家的种还给你呗。你别忘了当初结婚时咱们说好的，你给钱，我给人。昭儿这个年纪正是性格养成的关键期，我也不指望你们司马家能把他教得多好，师儿聪明懂事，让他带着弟弟，也好有个伴儿。”  
“这么一来，我还得谢谢你了。”  
“不用谢，本来就是属于你的。逢年过节发点照片给我看看呗，让我知道我的两个小男孩还健康快乐地活着，就好了。还有啊，昭儿这小子体格不错，能跑能跳，一不仔细看住就没影了。有条件的话给他报个运动班，足球呀篮球呀都行，他喜欢就好。”  
司马想起那孩子黑得像块炭的皮肤，一点都不像司马家的纯血贵族，看来多半是到处野，晒的。“成天让他瞎跑，也不看看都黑成什么样了，说出去都不信是我亲生的。”  
张小姐笑了：“那……丢掉算了？我可不带走。”  
司马也笑：“真是一对狠心的爹妈。”  
张小姐说：“咱们这算一笑泯恩仇了？”  
“嗯，不再相逢了吧。”  
“嗯，不再相逢。”张小姐起身，拉着箱子往外走。步伐迈得坚定，像玩具盒里的锡兵小人，虽然脆弱易折，却一步一步，踏得铿锵有力。  
她生来潇洒，渴望飞翔，小时候最喜欢坐在家门口折飞机，折一只，扔一只，但从来没有一只飞机能飞高，飞出漆黑破旧的小巷，就像她飞不出这条漆黑的小巷深处破旧的家。双亲把她当成予取予求的赚钱工具，要她早点嫁人，有了钱才好养一大家子十几口。她遇到了司马懿，这个男人有钱，长得帅，涵养好，愿意给她钱。他对她说的第一句话是：我不喜欢女人，往后你会很辛苦。  
她回：没关系，我只喜欢钱。  
司马懿的家是一个非常古板的传统家庭，生杀大权掌握在他父亲手上。她在饭桌上见过很多双眼睛，唯唯诺诺的，古井无波的，锋芒毕露的，无论哪一种，到了他父亲面前，都变成了一个样。  
司马懿对自己性向一事表现出无所畏惧的坦荡，任凭所经之处惊涛骇浪，父亲怒火滔天，他也不曾眨过眼睛。  
30岁那年，他向父亲交出了他们第一个孩子。他说，我既然跟你结婚，就得把你用上。  
他对女人毫无兴趣，但对他们共同的孩子却尽心尽力，是真喜欢还是亏欠，这个只有他自己清楚。几年后，他终于耗死了他那冷酷严苛的父亲，重获自由。相应的，她也获得了自由。  
如果她没有爱上他的话。  
张小姐深吸一口气，冷冽的空气让肺部焕然一新。所有情缘孽债，都到此为止吧，余生不欠不负。未来，还有大好的锦绣前程等着她呢。  
她回头，笑容映在酒店的玻璃门上：“祝你幸福。这句是真心的。”

张小姐走后，司马在位子上坐了一会儿，想父子三人以后的生活。他一向习惯万事都提前规划清楚，如果没有遇见曹丕，没有阿昭这个变故，他的生活平静如常，运筹帷幄就能决胜千里之外。坐到身体感觉越发冷了，才站起来揉揉太阳穴，打车去颍川。  
19层的电梯门一打开，司马就认出那颗垂头丧气的脑袋。  
曹丕抬头：“噢，司马——喂！”  
斜里伸出一只手，苍白但有力，一把扯他进电梯间。司马以迅雷不及掩耳之速按下关门，看到显示的数字一个一个往下掉，才贴着墙喘了口气。他这场担忧没头没脑的，只是觉得颍川那些人不知道他和曹丕认识比较好。明明一个多月前他第一次在荀彧的办公室听到“曹丕”这个名字时，还那么坦荡，现在却跟做贼似的。  
司马松了口气，甩甩脑袋，把突如其来的纷乱思绪甩掉。  
“你怎么了？不进公司吗？”  
“没事。也没什么事，出了趟门，顺便过来看看。”  
“哦……”电梯缓缓下行，曹丕靠在电梯另一侧，罕见的话少。  
“好久不见，你怎么来这儿了？”司马说。  
曹丕眼神闪躲，不动声色地攥紧手里的纸：“没什么，来拿个东西。”  
司马顺着他的目光下移，一沓手稿被他捏得皱巴巴，上面的字迹很漂亮。他想起那天荀郭二人的对话，大致猜出这人失魂落魄的原因了。  
“手写稿？好少见。”他轻飘飘扫了一眼，故意问，“你的？”  
曹丕手本能往身后缩，想藏起来，又觉得在喜欢的人面前露怯未免太丢份，犹疑了片刻，还是大方地亮出来：“嗯。平时没事瞎写，我不爱打字。”  
“字很好看。”司马轻轻一笑，“我很喜欢。”  
那一记短促的笑音慢悠悠地飘起来，在狭小的电梯间里乱撞。砰，心跳一声；砰，再一声；砰，调皮又轻快。  
曹丕的喉结滚了滚。  
叮——电梯到达。  
“你回家么？我送你。”曹丕说。  
“不用。”意料之中的回答。不管是单纯想送他回家，还是目的不纯，那人的回应都是“不”，曹丕已经不痛不痒了。却听他继续说：“你有空？那陪我去宜家吧。”

“你来宜家干嘛？”  
“买床。家里多了一个人，不够睡。”  
曹丕脸一红：“床、床？”  
他被“他和司马懿一起买床”这一事实冲昏了头脑，暂时无法思考，跟在司马身后亦步亦趋，等人脚步一停，才抬眼看了看指示牌：儿童区。  
“我想买张儿童床。”司马对导购说。  
“对了，还没跟你说，”他回过头，满眼都是老父亲的喜悦，“你还记得我跟你说过阿师有个弟弟吗？他妈妈把他送回来了，从今天开始，跟我过。”  
曹丕：“…………”  
“怎么，很意外？”  
“不，没事。”曹丕挤出一个笑，凄凄恻恻地抚了抚心口。这不怪他，和自己喜欢的人一起来宜家买床，很难不往那方面想啊。  
司马选好了款式，考虑到阿昭疯长的个子，特地选了个较乐观的尺寸。阿师的房间还算宽绰，再放一张床进去呢？两兄弟住一屋会不会不方便？放自己房间呢？新床的尺寸对得上房间的布局吗？  
这厢正在疯狂地盘算，那厢倒是清闲。  
曹丕四处闲逛，看上一个葡萄藤样式的挂灯，飞速下单，一偿当年给曹叡房间架葡萄树的夙愿。逛一圈回来，见司马还看床的细节，摇摇头说：“你这么精打细算，何必呢。”  
司马瞪他一眼：当然是能省则省，钱不能乱花啊。曹丕坦荡地看着他，手指点了点自己，双手一摊：我有钱啊，这不就结了。  
司马明白过来他的意思，白眼一翻，反手就是一掌。

16

司马孚早就放假了，孤家寡人一个，闲得慌。他二哥自出柜后和家里关系一直僵着，拒绝兄弟过问自己的生活，即使兄弟三人同在一个城市里，平时也鲜少来往。但现在不一样了，天降一个小福星司马昭，他打着陪侄子们玩的旗号，天天往司马家里跑。  
曹丕进门的时候阿师正带着弟弟下棋，司马孚也没让自己闲着，从家里带来游戏手柄，连着电视机打得热火朝天。  
“这位先生，你走错了门吧？”司马孚听到动静，抬眼，一个年轻俊朗的男人提着大包小包，轻车熟路地走了进来。  
“……你谁？”曹丕原地站住。  
“我还想问你是谁呢——”司马孚警觉地站起身，下一秒，他二哥，房子的主人，也提着大包小包从那个男人身后进来，两人一身超市大采购归来的居家气。  
司马：“你怎么还没走？！”  
一道雷劈了下来。电视适时响起欢快的结束音乐。  
game over.  
司马孚心里有不祥的预感，但他不敢说。司马一串钥匙摔到他怀里，骂道：“司马三你傻逼吗！没走就留下来吃了饭再走，今晚打火锅。”  
“原来你就是司马孚啊！”曹丕连日脑子塞了一堆山高的财务报表和公司林林总总的年度报告，一时忘了他曾在郭小姐给他找的司马懿的个人资料上见过这个人。原来是自家人……曹丕和气地笑着，悄悄收起草原狮子遭到陌生雄性入侵领地时散发的战意。  
曹丕向司马孚发出好友申请，后者没有接。他还陷在二哥竟然在和他不认识的男人同居的惊天事实里，不应该啊，前几天来的时候这个家明显只有他和阿师两个人生活的痕迹，看这小子花里胡哨的外表和打扮，一股生怕不够张扬的奶油气，看上去还挺年轻的，不会是外面来的小白脸吧。  
嚯，司马二，你已经离经叛道到这个地步了，儿子还在家呢，就敢堂而皇之地带野男人回来。  
曹丕迟迟收不到好友回复，气氛变得有点尴尬，司马放完东西，看两人呆呆站着，大眼瞪小眼，也不自在起来。他要是经常上网，就会知道眼下这一场面被网友亲切地称为“男朋友与小舅子的修罗场”。  
司马清清嗓子：“这是我朋友曹丕，回来的路上刚好遇到，请他来家里吃顿火锅，人多热闹哈。这是我三弟司马孚，你叫他阿孚就可以。”  
两人虚情假意地打完招呼，司马孚左顾右盼，扯过司马的胳膊：“呃……哥，借一步说话。”  
这套两居室布局简单，一览无余，哪有供人说小话的墙脚。司马孚在曹丕意味不明的注视下，拉着司马进房间，脸色严肃：“你跟我说实话，外面那个男人是谁？阿师才七岁，阿昭才五岁，你怎么可以——”  
司马打断他的胡说八道：“你在瞎说什么啊，都说了是朋友，他儿子是阿师同学，我们校门口认识的！我刚搬来不久，平时蒙他关照许多，今天他心情不好，换我请他吃顿家常饭怎么了。”  
阿孚快要哭了：“你这性格哪里去交这样的朋友？以我对你三十几年的了解，普通朋友你怎么会让他进门？他对这里那么熟悉，来了不止一次吧？你越遮掩就越可疑。你说实话，是不是花钱找的那什么，我知道洛城地下很兴这套……”  
司马怒不可遏：“你脑子里装的都是什么啊！”  
“那个，两位，我来解释好吗……”曹丕站在门口，尴尬地挠挠头。  
三人到餐桌就坐。司马坐中间，曹丕在左，阿孚在右，三人表情严肃，如临大敌，俨然公堂对簿。曹丕先开口：“司马孚教授，久仰您大名，我知道您在洛大任教，曹植您有印象吗？他是我四弟。可惜我早毕业了几年，没有机会聆听您的教诲。”  
曹丕纵横商界，早练就了一手商业互吹好本事，嘴上抹油，舌灿莲花，司马听得牙疼，而另一人却非常受用。司马孚被夸得飘飘然然：“是副教授啦，我资历不够，还不能评教授呢哈哈哈。等等你说谁？曹植？你弟？！”  
曹植这号人物他怎么会不知道，中文系最负盛名的大才子。他上学期给研究生上商业谈判课，和文学半点都不沾边，这个以浪荡出名的才子不仅选了他的课，还罕见的全勤，学得挺认真的。据说曹植的父亲施压，要他为毕业后接掌曹家的商业帝国做准备。这也是曹植令人印象深刻的原因——洛大天才怪咖大神比比皆是，要到全校皆知的地步，光凭才华还不够，另一部分，来自他背后的家庭。  
“……你刚刚说你叫什么来着？”  
“曹丕。”  
司马孚脑子里飞速闪过几个人的名字，见过的，没见过的，媒体上公开的，媒体上没有的……“你！咳咳咳——”猝不及防被自己的口水呛住，咳得脸红脖子粗。  
他的亲二哥面无表情地看他出洋相，手指在桌上哒哒地敲，一点打圆场的意思都没有。  
“曹、曹二少，”司马孚虽然只比他二哥小一岁，但长年醉心学术，曲意逢迎这套早就忘光了，他喘匀了气，果断搬出面对权贵的万能寒暄金句：“什么风把您吹来了。”  
曹丕和司马：“……”  
曹丕摸摸鼻子：“那是因为……如你所见，我和你二哥的确不是普通朋友关系，我在追求他。”  
司马好整以暇的手指顿在半空。  
司马孚笑了：“怎么可能！你说反了吧！你这种年轻有钱还长得帅，两权相害取其轻，怎么着也是我二哥追你。”  
还两权相害上了？司马忍住用黄瓜暴揍他狗头的冲动，挤出一个知心大哥的微笑：“哪有谁追谁，曹二少爱开玩笑，你别信。行了，该吃饭了，别聊这些没用的。”  
这个掩饰太过昭然，大家都心知肚明，阿孚心情有点复杂，曹丕冷哼一声，抿唇不语。

餐桌中央架起一口大锅，汤在锅里咕噜咕噜冒着泡泡。  
阿师和阿昭两颗小脑袋靠在一起，把脸凑到锅前，热乎乎的水蒸汽熏得他们小脸通红，眼珠子黑亮亮的。  
司马兄弟合力炒了几个小菜，鸡翅裹上锡纸放到高压锅里蒸上。曹丕十指不沾阳春水，除了做鱼汤以外身无长物，就识趣地不在厨房占地方，到外面和两个小孩玩。曹丕捞出一勺丸子，开始威逼利诱。  
“阿昭，我帅吗？”  
“你是谁呀？”  
……fine，这颗给阿师。  
“告诉叔叔，你今年几岁了？”  
“不告诉你！”  
“……”行，剩下的全给阿师。  
“你知道%￥#$RTFT吗？”阿昭嚼着脆脆的丸子，吧唧吧唧。  
“什么？”  
“哥哥你看，他不知道￥%%#FGH’！”  
曹丕流下了冷汗。  
阿师解释道：“阿昭很聪明的，他在国外的原始部落学了很多土著语。”  
曹丕：“……那真是好棒棒了。”

一张小桌坐五个人，着实有点拥挤，司马和曹丕肩挨着肩，在他耳边小声说：“曹叡一个人在家？要不你去把他接过来……”  
“不用，我最近忙，把他寄在他堂叔家呢。他堂叔的儿子也在阿师班里，就是上次和阿师打架那个小胖子，脸这么圆……”曹丕鼓起腮帮子模仿给他看，眉飞色舞地比划着。司马噗地笑了出来。  
司马孚一边涮羊肉一边观察两人。他记忆里的二哥总是木着一张脸，笑也是虚情假意表面功夫，哪里在旁人面前这么开怀过？他知道他二哥的脾气。无声抗争了这么多年，父亲早已作古，春华尽弃过往换来彼此的自由，阿昭回到身边，肋下那根与过去有关的绵绵针终于消失了，谁都不能成为他的阻碍。他心中自有丘壑万千，别人插手反倒多余。  
别说，姓曹的这小子倒还真配得上他二哥。  
对面的狗男男旁若无人窃窃私语，阿孚顿时生出一些“我不应在锅边我应该在锅里”的感慨，默默地把最后一勺羊肉全捞进自己碗里。  
饭后曹丕急着走，他连轴转两星期了，白天被荀彧叫去颍川，退了他的稿，还絮叨了一堆“收心工作，早日成家，明白自己该做什么。”曹丕就不懂了，有个业余爱好还不成吗？他四弟不是照样一面做自己喜欢的事业，一面还到公司抢他生意？  
阿孚想留下来帮司马收拾，被后者打发了。两人只好道别离开，留司马一人收拾一桌残羹冷炙。  
肩膀上的伤已经大好，他又渡过一个小劫，上天总归待他不薄。客厅传来男孩们的嬉闹。年关将至，夜空朗朗，清辉如水，他想起一句诗——人生得意须尽欢，莫使金樽空对月。  
他感到前所未有的幸福。  
司马掏出手机，给曹丕发了一条短信：千金散尽还复来。  
每个人心中都有一团火，路过的人只看到烟。一时磨难未必都是不幸，坦途也未必使你看得更远，高山低谷才能拥有更多风景。大家会看到你的才华和努力，要相信，你的存在本身就是上天最好的嘉奖。  
过了许久才得到回复：“我知道了，谢谢你。”  
半分钟后曹丕又发：“你什么时候才能承认喜欢我。”

17

司马趴在沙发上，宽肩窄臀，腰略略塌陷着，勾勒出一段危危欲坠的玲珑索桥。另一旁，男人陷在软绵绵的沙发里，敲键盘的声音此起彼伏，两人各自做着自己的事。  
今天是周末，司马孚带阿师阿昭去科技馆看展，家里安静，司马把电脑搬到客厅里，整理前阵子因伤落下的工作。  
他没想到曹丕会来。司马从屏幕后看了一眼。这人今天没涂发胶，头发温顺而蓬松地搭在前额，也没穿正装，白色套头毛衣和深色长裤，看上去就是一个温文无害的普通青年。  
他想了几天，终于揪出了他们之间这团复杂关系的线头。  
曹丕在他面前毫无保留，他讲自己十八岁时追女朋友，刚上大学，有用不完的热情和脑洞百出的撩妹手段，一个小动作也要昭告天下，恨不得全世界都站起来为他鼓掌。  
他说他的四弟，疯子一个，偏偏又是这世上最懂他的人，有时候恨不得在他酒里下毒，有时候又在互相需要时，两人在阳台上醉酒痛哭。  
他还说……  
曹丕在他面前总是温和谦恭，甚至有点儿自卑。在外面是商界精英、衣冠禽兽，下了车走进他的小公寓里又变成碌碌俗世里一个失落青年。回头细想才发现，那人一直把脆弱真实的自己掏给他看——陪他熬夜赶稿，分享十块钱一桶的泡面，同他讲对前妻和儿子的失职……  
他的每一次靠近、试探和越界无不小心翼翼，虽然表面装得风流不羁，但司马能感觉到，他如临深渊。不是他不会那些狡猾的情话、勾引人的手段，而是他决意捧出一颗真心献祭给他。  
他不再像个毛头小子，站在岸边大喊“窈窕淑女，君子好逑”，而是溯游而上，不顾道阻且长，也要去伊人身边，陪他面对人生长河里的欢喜与悲伤。  
司马承认，在两人这段时间的相处里，先动了旖旎心思的人是曹丕，而自己被动接受了那么久那么多的心意，是多么幸运的事啊。

想到这里，司马再也工作不下去了，合上电脑大大方方地打量曹丕。后者没有理会，应该说没有注意到这道视线，沉浸在堆积如山的文件里，眉头拧成一个结。  
这反应让他有点不爽。司马不明白曹丕来干嘛。他在这个日理万机的当口还大费周章地跑到自己家里来，很是展示了“爱美人不爱江山”。但来了一句话不说，埋头盯报表，实在是叫他想心里偷偷膨胀一下都难。  
从前曹丕来，司马生怕他整幺蛾子，每次都要十级戒备，现在这样安安分分共处一室，却不习惯了，仿佛有小钩子轻轻挠着心。  
“加班不去公司，还有空跑我这儿来。”司马小声吐槽。  
“宝贝儿，”曹总吐了一口气，双手终于舍得从键盘上挪开，“你知道为什么加班的人们爱吃麦当劳吗？”  
“为什么？”司马假装没听见他那句令人汗毛倒竖的“宝贝儿”，示意他开始你的表演。  
“麦当劳是快餐食品，讲求一个字，快准狠，所以才有充电站这个概念。在麦当劳加班，吃完全身电都充满了吧？状态满分工作也有劲了不是？”  
“嚯，敢情我是麦当劳。”  
曹丕摆摆手让他闭嘴：“那么再问你，为什么人们不喜欢一个人吃麦当劳？你看，一个人吃麦当劳是不是很惨？上趟厕所回来餐盘被收走，我一口没吃呢。这样一来，麦当劳再快准狠一个人也不想去对不对？宁愿能量耗光死在电脑前也懒得充了对不对？”  
“……你能不能说重点。”  
“重点不是麦当劳，也不是充电站，是你啊。”曹丕温柔注视着他，“有你在，就是两个人了，我加班才有劲啊。”  
司马还陷在上一句“人们不喜欢一个人吃麦当劳”的论断里，反应慢了半拍：“一个人去麦当劳盘子真的会被收走？”  
曹丕撩汉翻车，狠狠扶额：“……你要气死我。”  
三秒后司马笑起来，心脏跳得厉害：“我听到了，什么一个人两个人，太矫情了。歇会吧，你从早上就钉在那儿没挪过位置，你饿不饿？”  
司马心情变得非常好，仰着脖子问曹丕，头发滑入颈窝。曹丕目光自上而下扫他。薄薄两片嘴唇，下巴尖，白生生的喉结，锁骨的阴影，圆润的肩头，一段窄腰，一具纤瘦但美好的躯体……他垂眼沉吟一秒，声音暗哑：“不饿。你，换个姿势先。”  
司马莫名其妙：“怎么了啊，趴着舒服。”  
“就是你这样容易让人联想到一些不好的事情。”曹丕垂下眼睛没有看他，耳尖微红。  
肩膀受伤以来，他图舒服，常常趴在这里，再正常不过的姿势了，平时也没见什么问题。他撑起上半身，有些迟疑：“……比如？”  
曹丕定了定心神，起身走到司马躺的那条沙发边，微微俯身，慢慢屈起一条腿，膝盖抵在他的臀尖。“比如。”他低声重复道，眼睛深得像漩涡，牢牢锁定住他，“你这样很让人犯罪。”  
轰——！司马像被烧着尾巴的大猫，脊椎处一把火腾蹿三尺高，直抵脑仁。  
太阳穴突突跳动，脑门被震得发木，大脑里反复循环着一个场景——海啸将至，海平线外一个白点以惊人的速度向他奔袭而来，他看不清那是什么，只听到风声、水声、街道的喧哗声。白光愈来愈盛，裹挟着强大的力量，四周景物被这股力量搅得七零八落，全都换了个崭新面貌。他心里腾升出巨大的恐惧，仓皇后退，随即，贴上沙发柔软的靠背，理智重新回笼。  
从前因为种种掣肘，他无暇正视自己的心情，这几天他想通了，他不能，也不想再退后了。  
海啸将一切洗劫，天晴雨霁，他惊讶地发现，等待自己的不是废墟焦土，而是焕然一新的未来。司马闭上眼，搂过曹丕的脖子，嘴唇贴了上去。

他们从沙发亲到地上，肩膀磕在地上，司马疼得皱了下眉。曹丕连忙放开他，摸上肩头的旧伤：“磕到了？不是好了吗？”  
“没好全，一时磕到有点疼。”  
“坐下来我看看。”  
“……”司马抹了抹嘴，嘴唇滚烫的触感依旧分明。心情复杂地拉下领口，有点后悔自己猪油蒙心，克制一下会死啊。  
曹丕一看，还有点瘀青，方才磕到的地方又红了一块。“怎么不见好，越来越大片了，你怎么回事？”  
司马白他一眼：“你是不是没摔过？有点常识。扩散就表示瘀青化开了，好得快。”  
曹丕翻出药油，手法娴熟地上药。“我十岁那年摔过一跤，摔得特别惨。”  
“那时候我爸生意刚做大，和市面上好几家竞争对手都有摩擦，那时我大哥和堂哥都刚毕业，带着我到处玩，对方就把坏主意打到我们身上。车刚上高速，对方就找人来堵我们。都是一群亡命徒，当时我哥名声已经很大了，那些人知道他，所以刀啊枪啊都往他身上招呼，我哥连看都没看一眼，就把我扔出去了。车开得很快，我滚出去好远才停下，浑身上下都是血，我站起来就跑，小腿应该是断了，不过也没感觉到疼。被死亡攫住的时候，疼痛的感知变得很钝，只有求生意志会强化。”  
曹丕笑了笑，眉间浮上一点久远的困惑。  
“我边跑边想，这哥还是不是亲生的了，想都没想就把我扔下来，这次又得全身淤青了。小时候他教我打架，弄得我一身青青紫紫，天天都数着这些瘀伤什么时候好。我当时想，我要是缺胳膊少腿，就让他后悔一辈子。后来我爸的人找到我，说我跑了几十公里。我回家后，意识混沌了一星期，才渐渐意识到，我已经没机会让曹昂后悔一辈子了，他的一辈子，在那天结束了。”  
曹丕的手微微颤栗，司马心头一热，蒙头抱住他。曹丕声音闷闷的：“不用同情我，都十几年了，早过去了。”  
司马沉默了半晌，才说：“这不是同情，是回应。”  
曹丕呼吸一滞，听到那人继续说：“我和老爷子斗了十年，他撒手人寰，不管不顾，前妻轻松一句话就把过去十年的事断得干干净净，他们都那么潇洒了，我再绑着自己，有点太假正经了。”  
司马下巴抵着他的肩膀，呼吸缠着耳廓：“你不是问我什么时候才肯承认喜欢你吗。我想好了，从今往后，平安顺遂也好，伤心失落也好，我当曹叡的家长，你当阿师阿昭的家长。你不是说，这一生能成为彼此的家长，多不容易啊。”

18

曹丕第一次见司马懿时，父子两人站在灰蒙蒙的冬天里，漂亮得像幅画。那一眼太深刻，此时回想起犹觉摄魂夺魄。  
“那天，是个阴天，大幅灰色调暗示主人公和儿子被学校拒之门外的忧伤心情，濛濛雾气则嘲讽了洛城的空气质量……”  
你还有完没完。司马双手抱臂，冷调眼眉和初次见面那天如出一辙。曹丕不动声色地挪远了一些，左手抓着阿昭的气球，右手握着阿师的水瓶子，模样挺傻。  
离新年还有几天，大街小巷都在最后一波新年促销狂欢。商城里的贴着红色、金色的装饰和广告牌，喜气洋洋。一楼搭了一个堆满泡泡球的小游乐场，阿昭欢呼一声，蹬飞鞋子，纵身一跃，瞬间和池里的小朋友战成一团。阿师对这类小朋友的游戏并不感兴趣，只不过自觉承担起了看顾弟弟的责任。曹叡闲得无聊，找曹丕拿了钱去给大家买喝的。两个大人懒洋洋地靠着方形柱子，看着三个小孩。  
司马问曹丕为什么喜欢自己。  
“我承认，就是看你长得好看，一见钟情了。”  
“哪方面的情？一夜情？”司马挑高眉毛觑他，素净面庞上斜飞的眉毛犹如一枝红杏出墙来，性感得没边儿。  
曹丕心跳猛地漏了一拍：“咳，你怎么能这么想，多不健康。”  
“是你名声在外”  
咳咳咳咳咳！曹丕一阵爆咳，他知道八卦小报为了博眼球怎么无所不用其极地编排他，但总归有迹可循，司马万一较真，他还真不好解释。“呃，那些……都太夸张了，你图个乐就好，别较真，对我一个人认真就好了。”  
“那你呢？”司马看他。  
曹丕沉默半晌，才接道：“一开始的确，我没想那么多，只是觉得你好看，想靠近。但后来我察觉到一种情绪，是憧憬。你可能不信，我也觉得挺丢脸的，我做过一个梦，在梦里，我和曹叡参与进你和阿师的生活，像一家人一样。”  
“司马，你让我对未来的种种想象有了具象。我想，有些东西是可以变不一样的，而且，不是和你一起就不行。老天不会平白赏给人类一个彻悟，对你对我，都是如此。”  
阿昭玩累了，捧着曹叡给他买的冰淇淋吭哧吭哧地啃。曹叡子承父业，在外装逼如风，对内一秒变怂。他第一次见司马师的弟弟，不知道是不是和司马师一样难搞，今天他爸带他们出来吃饭，曹叡决定先为难他一下，给他吃冰淇淋。  
“哥哥，好冰啊。”阿昭吐着小舌头，哈了一口白气给阿师看。  
阿师说：“你去找曹叔叔，告诉他这是曹叡买给你的。”  
阿昭从善如流，于是曹丕把曹叡揪来揍了一顿：“这么冷的天你让阿昭吃冰淇淋？戏弄小弟弟很好玩是不是？”  
曹叡被训得一脸懵逼，转头看到司马师露出一个得逞的笑。  
他们坐电梯上美食区，路过一家被拆得七零八落的门店，还能看出红红火火的招牌，前身大约是家火锅店。司马第一次请曹丕吃饭就是这家店。他有点汗颜。怎么就倒了呢。曹丕也发现了，放慢脚步，走到孩子们后头，飞快地捏了捏司马的手背，低声说：“好可惜啊，好歹是我们第一次约会的地方，要不我把它买下来，留个纪念？”  
“……”司马无语，加快步伐追上孩子们，抱起阿昭转移注意力。  
“爸爸你耳朵好红啊，我给你冰一下。”阿昭抱住爸爸，用小手去贴他耳朵。

吃完饭，曹丕开车送他们回家。临近年关，入夜气温更低了，行道树上亮起为新年预热的彩灯，沿街的商铺放着敲锣打鼓的祝福歌，快乐的气息弥漫在城市里。  
司马发现这不是去他家的路，疑惑道：“这么晚了你还想去哪？”  
“回家。”曹丕嘴角抿着浅浅笑意。  
车开进一个高档小区，上楼，进屋。曹丕把灯都打开，屋内亮堂堂的。这是一套精装房，很大，布置陈设处处彰显主人的品味，司马现在住的地方和这一比，简直蓬荜得不能更蓬荜。明明没有一处像，司马却有一种莫名的熟悉感。  
男孩们像打开了新世界大门，跑到各个房间里大呼小叫。  
一种炙热而紧张的情绪涌上来，心脏像被攥住。  
“这是什么。”一个肯定句。  
“给你的礼物。”曹丕环顾房子，像在欣赏自己的作品。  
“不是玫瑰、钻戒、法餐？”  
“你喜欢？”  
“不。”  
曹丕牵起他的手，把钥匙放入他手里。“你现在住的房子离学校太远，阿师上学不方便。等开学了，阿昭也要上幼儿园。我知道你现在可能不大乐意，先收着，等你什么时候愿意搬进来。”  
司马摇摇头：“……阿师他太敏锐，你做得够多了，他会——”  
“那就来试试看。”话音一落，曹丕掰过他的下巴，趁他来不及反应，一个吻印在唇上。司马眨眨眼，有感应般扭过头，发现阿师正站在房间门口看着他们。  
司马微微张嘴，心中有一道堤线正发出吱呀吱呀的断裂声。  
他不是没想过被两个儿子发现，他能将事情一桩一件摊开，条分缕析，然后精准抓住症结，用最大效度的方法解决。他以为这事要慢慢来，花很长时间去和阿师阿昭解释，给他们时间接受。然而就在此时，他聪明而敏感的儿子当面撞破他和一个男人的亲密画面，自己没有想象中会如遭雷亟，有惊讶，也有一丝隐秘的期待。他紧盯儿子，接着，看到对方弯了弯嘴角。  
曹丕走到他身边，按住他肩膀：“他或许真如你说的那样，性格极端，但他爱你、尊重你、相信你。比起其他他现在的年纪或许还理解不了的东西，他更希望你幸福。”  
司马愣在原地好一会儿，眼中依次流淌过层层叠叠山、曲曲折折水，全都是他和阿师相伴的点滴。半晌，莞尔道：“我也有礼物给你。”  
他从风衣口袋掏出钥匙，放进曹丕掌心：“一套换一套，虽然档次差得有点多。你都这么有钱了，就当接济穷苦大龄单身父亲了吧。”  
曹丕谑笑：“哪能啊，你又不单身。”

19

车沿着盘山公路行驶，两侧的树掉光了叶子，剩一具具骨头架子张牙舞爪。透过光秃秃的枝桠，一座壮观的山间别墅在肃杀冬景里，显出一点山明水秀的颜色。  
曹丕载着曹叡，开了两小时才到曹家大宅。大门两侧站着保安，面色严肃，进门后是一个露天庭院，精致的假山和石林错落其间，老水车慢悠悠地转，将山里的活泉水翻得哗哗作响。  
曹丕把车停住，管家走过来，伸手找他讨钥匙，要把车开到妥善的地方。  
曹丕嬉皮笑脸：“许叔，新年快乐。大过年的，别那么严肃啦，笑一笑，十年少。”  
管家不为所动：“钥匙。”  
曹丕把钥匙交给他。  
“进去吧，老爷夫人还有四少都在里面等。”  
父子俩拎着大包小包，都是零食、手柄、桌游之类的，以期借这些快乐肥宅用品度过这个在曹操支配下，预计不会太舒坦的新春佳节。  
曹家老宅外表古朴雅致，内里却修得富丽堂皇，现代电器、家具一样不差。他爸曹操精神矍铄，架着老花镜坐在沙发上看报，见两人来，不咸不淡地点了点头。他妈卞女士刚把炖好的鸡汤盛出来，一见他们回来，汤也顾不上了，忙去看孙子。  
“乖孙，回来了啊，饿不饿啊？先去你爷爷那儿吃点水果垫垫肚子，奶奶亲手做了你最爱吃的菜，咱们马上开饭，啊。”  
父子俩一得脱身，连忙提着续命的零食、手柄、桌游，一溜烟跑上楼，到了开饭时间才从各自房间出来。  
刚下楼就听到一声怒喝：“曹植，出来吃饭！不要让我重复第二遍！”  
身后有人拖长了声音应好，戴眼镜的青年顶着乱糟糟的鸡窝头，慢腾腾地下楼。曹丕闻声回头，那人额头上贴着纱布，嘴角也有淤青，小样儿又颓又怂。不顾他爹还虎视眈眈，曹丕忍不住嘴贱：“你怎么这样了？艹粉被人打了？”  
“喂！”曹植心虚地瞟了一眼曹操，眼神警告他不要胡说，后半句音量主动低了下来，“喝醉酒摔了一跤而已。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”曹丕笑得要翻过去，曹植撸起袖子要和他拼命。曹操板着脸大吼：“都闹什么！还不快来吃饭！你妈为了你们忙活了一天，做了一大桌子菜，知不知道规矩！”  
兄弟二人被吼了一通，遂夹起尾巴做人，乖乖吃饭。

曹丕和曹叡回老家，司马也和两个儿子踏上了回温城的火车。  
曹丕躺在床上翘着二郎腿看电影，家庭影院的效果让影片中的痴男怨女有如重现于世，就在他面前又哭又笑，上演红尘百态。  
家里的佣人大多放假回家，曹叡沉迷电脑游戏，曹植整天神神叨叨，至于他爸妈，曹丕自然不会往枪口上撞。偌大的房子，竟然半点消遣的都没有。  
曹丕嗑着瓜子，影片里女主正在长篇大论控诉离家不归的男主，他想起司马，心又蠢蠢欲动，想见他。  
“二哥，你在不在。”曹植敲门。  
“干嘛？”  
“开门。有个东西你帮我看看。”  
曹丕光着脚下床开门，没好气道：“你最好有正经事。”  
曹植从门缝里挤进来，蹦到他床上滚了两圈，和小时候一样。曹丕无语。曹植扔给他一本书：“我新诗集的样书，今天白天刚送到的。荀叔叔做责编，郭叔叔亲自修订，厉害不？”  
曹丕额角青筋跳了跳，咬牙：“曹、老、四。”  
曹植不为所动，双眼皮格外明显的大眼睛无辜地看着他哥：“下个月就正式上市啦，到时候整个洛城的书店全是我的《洛神》，你帮我看看嘛，我想听听你的宝贵意见~”  
曹植明知他在颍川那儿吃了闭门羹，还故意上门讨打，曹丕气得头疼，一边撵人一边怒吼：“还不滚！老子有钱，想出书有多少出多少，你是不是想让我拿钱砸你狗头？赶紧滚！”

曹丕心中郁结，打算出门冷静一下。楼下灯亮着，他爸妈坐在客厅里，低声说话。  
“三年了，年年盼他回，年年失望，每次看老二和老四坐在一起，我就心疼，我的阿彰一个人在外面该多苦啊。”卞女士说到动情处，两行眼泪流了下来，“曹昂都走十几年了，你想他归想他，让我的孩子在外边吃苦算什么！”  
曹操低着头，声音疲惫：“你别说了。”  
曹丕默默攥紧了拳头，背贴着墙坐了下来。暖气很足，寒意却攫住他的手脚，幼年兄长惨死的记忆不断倾轧着神经。过年名为团聚，实际上他们已经三年未曾真正全家团圆了。他三弟曹彰入伍多年，这几年在外守边防，明面上说没法批假回家，事实上每个人心知肚明，以曹家的势力，要让人回来并非难事，但曹操从来没有出面。  
所有人都说，他的第三个儿子最像老大。他每见这个孩子一次，就会不断想起自己的长子是如何替他死在乱刀下。这个雄狮一般的男人叱咤了半生，却偏偏在这里过不去。  
过不去的还有曹丕。  
他坐在黑暗里，心里谈不上有多大波动。十几年一须臾，当年的小男孩如今年近而立，真的没那么脆弱。但一想起，总归会难过。

除夕夜。万家灯火。  
曹家餐桌上摆满了美酒佳肴，管家许褚一家和他们一起吃。华丽的吊灯将每个人的脸都映得暖洋洋，桌上酒盏交错，一团和气。只是，餐桌上两个空座位显得尤为讽刺。  
曹植说今年要带女朋友回来，却不见踪影，一问，说是昨天刚分。曹叡期末成绩不错，但是头发太长了，仪容不端。卞女士挨个儿点名批评，好好的团圆饭变成了年度批斗大会。  
曹丕食不知味地吃着饺子，他知道，暴风雨要来了。果然，卞女士下一波火力开始转攻他：“转眼叡儿都快上初中了，你说你，狼心狗肺的东西，阿甄多好的一个孩子，你说离就离，混账啊。”  
长辈有时毫无道理可讲，每年老调重弹都是这几件事，听多了也就习惯了。但左耳进总归得过脑才能右耳出，过了脑，上了心，郁闷也是难免的。  
吃完饭长辈发红包，曹叡一人拿了所有人的份，数额不小，够他堂堂曹氏三代目骚上一阵了，于是美滋滋地回房睡觉。曹操夫妇上了年纪精神头不大行，春晚没看完就回房了。曹丕和曹植替他爸去给许管家的儿子许仪发红包，回到客厅，桌上残羹冷炙没人收拾，兄弟俩对视一眼，认命地叹了口气。  
曹丕收拣碗筷，放到洗碗机里，机器开始嗡嗡运作，他双手撑在流理台上，感到一阵空虚。曹植擦完桌子，摸出烟盒，递给曹丕一根。曹操不允许他们在家里抽烟，但兄弟里属他们两人从小相处的时间最长，在大人眼皮底下偷鸡摸狗的事没少做。曹丕打开抽油烟机，两人在机器齐齐工作的噪音里惆怅地抽着烟。  
“你心情不好啊？”曹植问。  
“你心情好？”曹丕反问。  
“不太好，但比你强。”曹植吐出一个颇有艺术感的烟圈，“有些坎过不去，永远不会翻篇。今年，依旧是郁闷的一年鸭！”  
曹丕被他恶意卖萌恶心得一个激灵。  
“我什么时候能有新嫂子啊？”  
曹丕沉默了几秒，深吸一口烟：“我不结婚了。”  
“是不能结还是不想结？”  
“不能结。”他打开水龙头，把烟灰和烟蒂冲进下水道，“阿植，我选了一条不太好走的路，也不能保证未来的日子会好过，但我既然做出了决定，就毕生都要和他在一起他，没有侥幸。”  
曹植静静听完他说的，突然烦躁地扒了扒头发，从口袋里翻出一张名片：“你真的很烦人，本来今晚是想偷溜出去喝酒的，算了，便宜你了，这酒吧是王璨开的，你走吧，有事我帮你兜着，就这一回。”  
曹丕愣了愣，随即心情大好，笑着揉乱他弟一头卷毛。  
路面结了一层霜，曹丕开得很小心，蜿蜒着往山下去。山林俱寂，前路未知。他没有去曹植给他的名片上说的酒吧，而是默默定下方向，要开往一个芬芳的梦境。

20

城北这片老房子一到年节十室九空，整栋楼阴森森是，窗户如同一只只黑洞洞的眼睛，窥视着每个突然造访的客人。  
曹丕停好车，公寓的钥匙被他攥在手心里，微微发烫。他知道司马和孩子们回了老家，今晚房子不会有人，他正好能在里面睡个安稳觉。  
司马刚加完班，关掉桌上的台灯，屋内一片漆黑。突然，门处传来钥匙插入锁孔的声音，司马浑身汗毛竖了起来。  
他走那天，楼下门房大爷提醒他，这片楼春节最容易遭贼，要他注意防盗。司马摸了摸脑门虚汗，不会那么凑巧吧。  
他在黑暗中四下打量一遍，当机立断抄起一根扫把，掂了掂，还算趁手。这时门外的“小偷”已经撬开锁，探了个脑袋进来，司马往后撤一步，扫把带着一阵劲风，往下挥去——  
熟悉的古龙水香味钻进他鼻子。  
哪有人半夜偷东西还把自己搞得香喷喷的？不对，不对！  
“嘶——”曹丕一抬手正好接住凶器，饶是这样，对方力道不小，还是让他疼得龇了龇嘴。  
“操，你吓死我。干嘛不开灯。”曹丕举起手机在司马脸上晃两下，确认人还是那个人，没变成才分别几天就谋杀亲男友的负心汉。  
“我刚准备睡。”司马心有戚戚地别过脸，抬手开灯。  
“你不是回老家了，怎么在这儿？”  
“本来是要回的，被喊回来加班了呗。”司马生无可恋地叹了口气，“今年年节新闻太多了，安排值班的人手不够，洛城本地和住得近的都得加。总编带头，我们也不好推脱。”  
还能这样？！曹丕想想荀彧那张翩翩君子脸，如何也不能把他和剥削员工的大魔王联系起来。  
“不然呢，你以为新闻工作者猝死率高是唬人的啊。”司马白了他一眼，“你呢，除夕夜你不待在家，跑我这来干嘛。”  
“在家不舒服，来你这儿轻松。”  
“……”司马无语，“那我要是不在你打算一个人默默待到明年？”  
“也许吧。”  
司马被他逗笑：“有毛病吧你。”

司马去洗澡，曹丕拉开卧室窗帘，四周寂静漆黑，仿佛一片被人遗忘的世界，只有这里亮了一盏灯。他脱掉外套，和衣躺到床上。  
不一会儿，床的另一头陷下去，沐浴露的香气和新鲜的水汽像柔软的云一样，轻轻覆上来。  
曹丕伸出一只手，沿着司马湿漉漉的发梢，攀上耳尖，轻轻划过耳垂，下颌，脖子……  
司马加了一天班，身体早已倦极，又受不了他技巧丰富的撩拨，闭着眼睛抓住他手腕，咕哝着：“别发情了。”  
曹丕翻了个身，眼睛在黑暗里灼灼发光：“我们做吧。”  
司马耐着性子跟他讲道理：“曹丕，我很困。”  
旁边立刻没了声音，司马放了心，渐渐滑入梦乡。  
不到十分钟，曹丕手一撑，翻身压到他身上，从额头开始，眼尾、鼻尖、嘴唇一路逶迤，留下一串串濡湿的吮吻。司马被闹醒，声音犹带含糊，别开脸推拒：“别闹。”  
曹丕吻了吻他眼皮，语气恳切，又有几分撒娇：“我们做吧，做吧。”  
司马心脏发麻，熟悉的电流从脚底窜起。深冬寂夜里，有人在他身上点燃了一簇花火。  
身上滚落的汗水像要把人蒸发。皮肤的热度和心脏的鼓点混在一起，有干燥，有潮湿；有纷乱，有稳固；有柔软，有坚硬……长发垂在眼前，随着动作起伏摇晃出虚影。汗水落到眼睛里，刺痛，热切。想闭上，又想一直睁开，把对方的模样刻进眼底。  
窗外无星无月，一对交缠的影子映在玻璃上。  
汗水自鬓角滑下，在锁骨窝里积了一小氹。司马翻了个身，裹紧被子，昏睡过去。汗液和其他别的什么液体在身上蒸发、变干，黏糊糊的，直到一双臂将他抱起，温热的水流裹缠上来。  
十二点的钟声敲响。  
外面的天空一瞬间亮如白昼，烟花升空的声音像号角吹响，呼唤天上人间的万物都加入这一至上的幸福时刻。响声不断，越来越多的烟花在天空绽放。满城烟花，不管在城市的哪个地方，所有仰望天空的人脸上都映照出温暖的颜色。  
司马迷迷糊糊地醒过来，眉头紧皱，声音带着困倦：“新年到了？”  
他睁开眼，瞳孔映出一个斑斓世界。曹丕紧紧拥住他，在满城烟花和万家灯火里轻轻呓语：“新年快乐，司马。”  
“我会说很多甜言蜜语，但是我知道你觉得那些太油腻，我就说一句：我爱你，今年比去年更爱你，未来的日子里比任何时候都爱你。”  
满世界狂轰乱炸，男人的声音萦绕在他耳边。司马沉默良久，久到曹丕以为他再次睡着了。  
“已经很甜了。”他闭着眼，转身搂住身后人的脖子，额头一点，在他脸颊边啾了一口。

司马加完班，这下彻底解放了，荀彧体恤他们大年夜救急有功，特地多批了一星期的假。曹丕送他到火车站，脸上写满了幽怨：“这次走我得什么时候才能再见你？”  
“唔，少说三个星期后吧。”  
“……”荀彧！看你干的好事！  
司马上车后，曹丕二话不说打电话给荀彧：“歪，荀叔叔，我是曹丕，过年好！祝您福如东海寿比南山身体健康工作顺利！”  
荀彧温温和和说：“阿丕，有什么事吗？”  
“没，我打电话给您拜年呢。您什么时候来我家，好久没见您了。”  
“无事不登三宝殿，有事说事。”  
“好吧，那我就直说了。您不能给司马懿放这么长的假，必须过完年就把他叫回洛城上班！溺爱员工不好，这些人不干活光放假，尸位素餐，迟早出事。”  
“你为什么这样说他？你和他有仇吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那是为什么？”  
“我想见他！三个星期不能见他我受不了！”  
“……”那头安静了足足半分钟。半分钟后荀彧上线：“阿丕，以后讲私事不要那么大声。”  
“怎、怎么了……”曹丕有不祥的预感。  
“我在你爸这儿……”  
不不不不不不——！！！  
“骗你的。”荀彧一个大喘气，“是你爸在我这儿。”  
不不不不不不——！！！  
曹丕心里疯狂尖叫，眼前出现了人生走马灯：我叫曹丕，今年29岁，我觉得我不能活到来年春天了……  
而坐在归家火车上的司马懿，还不知道自己已经被职场潜规则了。

21

新年过后春回大地，城郊的山区仍寒意料峭。曹氏在这里有一个大项目，是个温泉度假村，已经初见规模。  
风卷着干燥的尘土拍打在脸上，曹丕抽抽鼻子，在路牙子上一蹲，点了根烟，像个快手老哥。他掏出手机打电话：“歪。”  
“你好，我是司马懿。”  
“我是你老公。”  
“……”那头滞了两秒后，很快，司马恢复如常，“好好说话，什么事。”  
“你在干嘛？什么时候回家？”曹丕揉揉耳朵，电话那头时不时漏出“七筒”“三条”“碰”之类的声音。  
“我——哈哈哈哈糊了！给钱给钱！我就说我俩名字好吧，招财进宝，财运亨通！二哥，别聊电话了，赶紧给钱！”司马还没说话，手机就被抢走，一头欢声笑语，衬托出另一边境遇更加凄凉了。  
曹丕在泥地上揿灭烟头，泄愤地碾了好几下：“好啊，老子为了养家糊口千辛万苦跑到山里吃土，你在家里打麻将！”  
“啧，谁家的怨妇啊，怎么酸溜溜的。”司马看起来心情很好，还会主动调戏他（天天窝家里打麻将，谁会心情不好），笑吟吟道，“什么山里，你去哪了？”  
“我在温城。”曹丕轻声说，“别的小朋友放学都回家了，你什么时候来接我呀。”  
温城是洛城附近的一个小山城，地热资源丰富，几年前为了旅游开发，政府还在两城之间修了直达城轨。投资商借这趟东风，到当地盖别墅、建度假村，大魏也在这个行伍中。节后公司新项目启动，曹丕拿着勘察工地的借口，兴冲冲地跑来了。其实这个项目根本不是他的专长，但曹丕一听温城，理智已经飞到外太空了，哪里还顾得上考虑这些。  
司马觉得耳朵贴住听筒的地方有些烫，曹丕一个卖萌操作打得他头晕眼花，居然忘了怀疑这人好端端跑过来，非奸即盗。  
“咳咳，地址发给我，我去接你。”  
早先刚下过小雪，水泥路面上还结着一层将融未融的薄冰。司马不常开车，刚下过雪的路况让他更谨慎，车子慢吞吞地开出温城市区，朝深山里去。  
这厢曹丕婉拒了工地主管说带他喝两杯的邀请，裹紧风衣缩成一团，在马路旁蹲着。主管一脸复杂地陪他蹲着，想走又不好意思，大少爷在这蹲着呢，自己不陪着共患难合适吗。  
冷风萧瑟，然而想到马上就能见到他朝思暮想的人，曹丕全身的血都热了起来。时间慢慢过去，密云聚拢，视线越来越暗，天空却诡异地亮起一角，是雪前的征兆。  
第一片雪花掉下来的时候，车前灯穿透茫茫暮色。曹丕站起来，和车内的司马对视一眼，笑了起来。  
你再不来，我就下雪了……

小别胜新婚，他们虽然别得不算久，但见到对方时难免眼热，曹丕上了车，亲亲抱抱好一阵儿，司马到底葆有最后一丝理智，系好安全带，带人回家。  
司马家的老房子是一栋带院子的大宅，搁以前就是豪门中的豪门。不同于曹丕他家一看就是花钱砸出来的山间别墅，司马家是大世家几代留下来的气度和韵致。兄弟虽然各自成家，但过年都聚在老房子里，司马带曹丕进来时，一屋子司马打麻将的打麻将，吃烤串的吃烤串，打手游的打手游，闹哄哄的，像进了什么妖精窟。  
“二哥你去哪儿啦！刚刚那局欠我200记得还！”左边扑来一个瘦瘦的青年，二十出头的样子。  
“二哥，还有我的200！”右边又来一个青年，和左边那个长得一模一样，连衣服都是一套的。  
司马被两人一左一右扯来扯去，白眼都快翻上天了。  
双胞胎终于发现多了一个人：“呃，二哥，你带朋友回来？”  
“天啊，二哥居然会带朋友来！”  
在两个像电视节目里的特效人的一逗一捧下，前一秒吵得像菜市场的客厅突然鸦雀无声，十几号人的目光全都聚焦在曹丕身上。曹丕觉得背后汗淌了下来。  
司马扒下沦为他腿部挂件的双胞胎，带着曹丕到另一边。沙发上坐了一个人，仿佛有结界一般，隔绝了客厅另一侧的乌烟瘴气，焚香煮茗，四大皆空。  
“这是我哥，司马朗。”司马转过头，“大哥，这是我在洛城的朋友曹丕，这两天来本市出差，带他过来坐坐。”  
“你好。”司马朗面善，为人和气，给他斟茶，聊了两句闲话，也不问别的。  
司马说，他早年和家里有些龃龉，故而一家兄弟虽然亲近，却从不越雷池。曹丕忽然一阵轻松，世界上只有这一个人，连见家长都像替他考虑了一般，替他省去许多麻烦。这样的人不紧紧抓牢可不行。  
曹丕在司马家吃晚饭，和一大群人在院子里吃烤肉喝啤酒的滋味他太久没享受过了，竟然有点不真实。炭火哔剥声中，司马握住了他的手，什么都没说。  
饭后被司马兄弟拉着打了几圈麻将，曹丕意思意思输了点钱，成功把司马家一窝人精哄得忘了形，刚进门时那对双胞胎一左一右揽着他脖子，喷了他一脸酒气：大哥以后常来玩啊~  
转眼到凌晨，大的小的都上楼睡觉，司马打了个呵欠，对他说：“你晚上在我家住吧，有多余的房间。”  
“好。”曹丕点头。  
司马带他去客房，人已是困到极点，还要去取干净的被子和枕头，走路都颠来颠去。突然间，有人拦住他的腰，抬起他的下巴，炙热的唇舌带着千钧之势闯了进来。  
一股热流冲上灵台，恹恹欲睡的大脑重新运行，司马奋力挣开，声音里带着薄怒：“你干嘛！”  
“帮你清醒清醒。”曹丕无辜地眨眨眼。  
司马：“……”欧凯，这下清醒极了。  
“你睡哪？”  
“你隔壁。”  
“你怎么骂人呢。”  
“……你无不无聊。”司马白了曹丕一眼，推开他往自己的房间走去。  
“唔，你家墙的隔音效果好不好？”曹丕若有所思。  
“你不要乱来！”司马看到他的表情，顿时像被踩到尾巴的大猫，全身的毛都立了起来。  
“我在想，我隔着墙叫你，你能不能听见。如果睡不着咱们可以聊聊天。”曹丕瞧了瞧他，狐疑道，“你脸红什么？你想哪儿去了啊？”  
司马：“…………”  
噗。曹丕没憋住，笑了出声。  
走道的灯都关了，四下静阗，只有对方的双眸还亮着。司马想了想，迟疑道：“刚才……我没跟我哥说实话，你不生气？”  
“不气。”  
“那之前见阿孚你那么气，你对他有意见？”  
“那时候我气不是因为你骗他，而是你在骗你自己。”他顿了顿，气息温热而绵长，紧贴着司马的胸膛微微震动，“你明明不是这样想的，却偏要粉饰太平，说服自己我们只是普通朋友。我不怕往后会遇到的困难和障碍，我最怕的是你连让我克服这些障碍的机会都不给。”  
司马心头泛酸，伸手安慰地摸摸曹丕的脑袋。  
“现在都好啦。”曹丕抬起头，一脸坏笑，“一起联手骗人，很有成就感不是吗。下次去一个没人认识我们的地方，还能骗人说我们是兄弟。”  
“光想多没诚意啊，叫声哥哥听听。”司马歪着头觑他，眼中笑意盈盈。  
“……你真无聊。”  
“不叫？那我回去睡了，晚安。”  
“……哥哥！”  
曹丕飞快地锢住他的下巴，精准地攫住双唇，用津液互相濡湿，逐渐加深这个吻。  
司马头昏脑涨，这个人今天，萌到犯规了啊。

22

曹丕第二天要回工地开会，两人起了个大早，司马送走他，回到客厅。阿师在埋头写寒假作业，阿昭挨着他看电视，大哥在阳台侍弄花草，厨房油锅声滋滋，餐桌上放着冒着热气的牛奶。  
司马到餐桌前坐下吃早餐。司马朗放下花铲，到他旁边拉开椅子，“起得挺早啊。小曹不多呆几天？”  
“他还有工作。”司马切开面包，一边往上抹黄油一边打趣道，“有些人表面光鲜，背地里大年三十还流着眼泪加班呢。”  
司马朗无奈地摇摇头：“你活泼了不少啊。”  
“是么，大概最近遇到的都是好事吧。”司马笑了笑。  
“他是个不错的年轻人，真诚，也很在意你。”司马朗说道。  
司马手上动作一顿，笑容僵了僵，盯着桌面思索了一会儿，旋即抬起头，面色平静：“昨晚才那会儿工夫，你就看出这么多了？不愧是我大哥，温城慧眼识人第一人。”  
司马朗瞪他一眼，没好气道：“昨晚手机上查的，我也会上网冲浪好吧？”  
司马悻然一笑，全明白了。他大哥一听曹丕的名字就怀疑了七八分，他一向怕麻烦，对权贵势力避之不及，怎么会有曹丕这种富家少爷朋友？  
“你还记得你上大学的时候，有一天，带了一个男孩回家么？”  
“这都多久以前的事了，”司马啼笑皆非，“不记得了。”  
“昨天你们双双进门的时候，就像回到那时，你冷冷清清的，表情坚决，一副慷慨赴死的模样。旁边一个珠光宝气的少爷，眼睛真诚又专注，一刻不离地黏着你，好像世上就没别人了似的。”  
“……你别再说了，好恶心。”司马搓了搓手臂。他当然记得，只是那段日子太难熬，回忆太难堪，他此生都不愿回想。  
司马朗哈哈大笑，放过他。“说起曹家的少爷，他爸爸我见过，以前和咱家还打过一些交道。”  
“嗯？”司马提起兴趣，“是么，我怎么一点印象也没有。”  
“你当然没有印象。”司马朗深深地看了他一眼，“就在你和老爷子闹得最凶的时候。”  
司马沉默下来，眉峰微微蹙起，眼神却是平静的。“我从没想过跟他闹。我有我自己的打算，如果他愿意听，我很乐意同他讲，他不愿意，那我走远点，不在跟前碍眼，这样不好吗？”  
从小到大，他们兄弟几人但凡聪明点的，从来不会选择正面忤逆父亲，个个学会折衷，敛起羽翼，避开锋芒。他原本也想这样，在父亲的权威下谨小慎微地过活，可生活却没有想象的那么容易。  
司马朗叹了口气：“你也老大不小了，走出的每一步，对自己，对你的儿子们，都至关重要，你没有资本再闹着玩了。大哥不曾干涉你，也相信没有能难住你的事，只想跟你说，这一生会遇到形形色色的人，你得看清楚，哪些人值得一生相携，更得想明白。”

东风解冻，河流破冰，蓄势了一个冬天的河水浩浩荡荡地奔泻而出，日子也随之哗哗啦啦朝前奔去。阿昭的幼儿园离阿师他们所在的小学不远，上下学接送方便许多。工作不忙时，司马去接，他抽不开身时，曹丕去接，有时两人都忙不开，便由曹叡带着弟弟们回曹丕新买的房子玩。  
下午五点四十五分。司马伸了个懒腰，关了电脑，开始收拾东西。隔壁桌的同事也早收拾好，有一搭没一搭地敲着键盘，就等着打卡下班。  
司马正式入职已有一月，前几天荀彧突发奇想，说要办个新员工欢迎会，上下一致同意，司马也觉得挺好的。大部分同事都是大学时期的旧识，大家喝喝酒聊聊天挺好的。  
手机震了一下，曹丕发来微信：今天你去接一下孩子，我有事  
标点符号都不打，有什么急事啊。他皱起眉。同事叫他：“司马，干什么呢？走吧，荀老师在酒店订了位，叫我们现在过去。”  
“好。”司马应了一声，给三弟阿孚发信息，让他去接一下三个小孩。

狭小不透气的空间里音乐震耳欲聋，红男绿女穿梭而过，各种香水混在一起，刺眼的射灯不停从眼前扫过，拧成一股野蛮的力量，冲撞着感官。  
曹丕有点恍如隔世。自己有多久没来过这种地方了？半年？还是更久？脑子里浮现一个人，低头撩起鬓边碎发，睫毛黑如鸦羽，侧颈白如雪塑，让人想在上面留下细密的侵略的印记……  
曹丕定了定神，嘴边浮起淡笑，绕过一只只朝他伸出的纤纤玉手，男的女的皆有，来到角落的卡座。座位上已经有人，四仰八叉地躺着，桌上一字排开十几个酒瓶，都已见底。  
“二啊……还是你有良心！”那人醉得不轻，大着舌头招呼他。  
曹丕坐下，皱眉道：“怎么了？经理给我打电话，火急火燎的，还以为你要死了。”  
“我就是要死了！”醉酒的男人干嚎着，“他们要是不把Lily给我带回来，他们统统得先死！”  
经理在旁边唯唯诺诺，解释道：“Lily是尚少的女朋友，原先在我们酒吧工作，最近不知道为什么突然没了消息……”  
曹丕肝火一下被点着了：“操，夏侯尚，你脑子没病吧？老子怕你个傻逼真出了事，孩子都顾不上接就来找你，结果你他妈为了个陪酒女在这儿发疯！”  
夏侯尚迷茫地眨眨眼：“接孩子？哈哈，你一定是在逗我，不是说好做彼此的抛妻弃子负心汉吗，你怎么能半途下车呢。”  
夏侯尚扑上去抱住他脖子，肩膀一耸一耸的，曹丕心中警铃大作，怕他要吐，立刻把人甩开：“够了，你清醒一点再跟我说话。”  
“你不棱肘！”夏侯尚在地上滚了一圈，抱住曹丕的大腿，眼泪鼻涕都往上糊，“阿菁不要我了，Lily也不要我了，我就你一个兄弟，你不能离开我。”  
“你什么意思？”曹丕猛地回过头，目光森寒如利剑。  
夏侯尚抹了一把脸，要不是喝得稀里糊涂，倒还是个周正青年。他抽抽鼻子，一字一顿地说：“曹丕你听好，我要和曹菁离婚，娶Lily。”  
三，二，一。  
一记拳头喂上了夏侯尚的下巴。  
曹丕扯住发小的领口，怒不可遏地大吼：“你再说一遍！你要干什么！”  
曹菁是曹丕的堂妹，夏侯尚结婚五年的妻子，两人的婚姻虽然是家里安排的，但也感情稳定，关系和睦。直到半年前夏侯尚认识了来历不明的陪酒女Lily，先是夜夜去酒吧寻欢作乐，后来愈演愈烈，在外面买了房子金屋藏娇，现在竟要和原配离婚让小三上位。  
“那女的不是什么好人。”曹丕气得不骂女人的风度不顾了，什么难听的词都说得出口。不让夏侯尚看清那女人的真面目，这傻子只会把曹家和夏侯家都闹得不安宁。“我找人查过了，她背后就一骗婚团伙，专门找你这种全靠下半身思考的傻逼！”  
“你不许侮辱她！有种就拿出证据来，空无污蔑一个女人算什么东西！”  
曹丕也被逼急了，理智掉线，操起玻璃桌上的啤酒灌了一口，啐道：“你要证据是吧，好，好，我让你看清楚。你敢和阿菁离婚，我杀了你。”  
他招来酒吧的经理：“把他扔到楼上醒醒酒。还有，再拿点酒来，越猛越好。”  
侍应生很快上了酒，味道有点熟悉，曹丕一看，笑了：他以前存在这里的。  
嗨，好久不见。他晃晃酒杯，琥珀色的液体映在瞳仁里，似有温情流转。最后一次喝你了，我有家室了，不能再乱来了。  
夜色渐深，夜行动物开始出没，音乐放得更大声了，空气和灯光都更迷幻了。曹丕双眼迷离，陷在沙发里小口喝酒。攒动的光晕里，一道窈窕的影子伏低靠近，女人娇俏的声音带着惊诧：“曹二少？怎么是你在这里？”  
“嗯？我在这里不好吗？”曹丕醉呼呼地笑了一声，埋进她雪白的胸脯，呼吸浊重。  
来人嘴角一勾：“你喝醉了，这里不舒服，我带你去别的地方睡好不好……”

23

司马和一干同事搭电梯下楼。饭桌上气氛愉悦，平时在不透气的工作套装里禁锢太久，此时喝多了，便有些放飞。  
“太幸福了！那个鱼也太好吃了吧！总编这回真下血本，冲着这顿饭，他是我永远的男神！”  
“我也是我也是！托男神的福我才能来这里吃一顿饭，听说楼上的酒店也很棒，我什么时候才能赚够钱去睡一晚啊——”  
“得了吧，你就算开得起房，还不是一个人睡。”司马身边的女同事互相取笑着，走出电梯时正好遇见一对要上楼的男女，男的身材挺拔，穿着考究的西装，似乎喝醉了，脸埋在女伴怀里，神志昏昏地说着醉话。女人浓妆艳抹，似乎很紧张，匆匆和他们擦肩而过，恨不得立马飞到房间去。  
同事无奈地对视一眼：“这种酒店当然是有钱又有艳福的人才配享用咯。是吧，司马？”  
嘀。哒。  
有那么一瞬间，世界安静到极点，感官像被全部抽离，脑仁深处却传来尖锐的叫嚣。  
天旋地转。  
他认识那个男人。  
就算没看见脸，他也能轻易地辨出他。自己家浴室里的须后水的味道，颈间像冬天一样凛冽的男香，无数个晚上和自己相拥入睡的背影。  
电梯门在他眼前缓缓关闭，映出他惊愕的脸。  
“咦，你怎么了？”同事拽了拽他胳膊。司马像被吓到一样，急喘一口气，才捡回丢掉的魂。  
“你是不是喝多了？”同事关切地皱起眉，“时间也不早了，我们赶紧走吧。”  
司马点点头，走出酒店，室外的冷风灌进领口，他打了个哆嗦。  
“哇，这些人怎么回事啊，乱停乱放，不怕被罚哦。”他们被一辆银色豪车挡住去路。  
“哎呀，一会儿自然有侍应生来停好啦。”  
“那也不能无视规矩啊，有钱了不起啊。”  
两位女同事叽叽喳喳地辩论起来，司马神色怔忪，要命，刚刚在大厅那种感觉又来了。脑后传来针扎的刺痛。  
他也认得这辆车。  
他坐过副驾座，车的主人靠着他肩膀，胆大妄为地往他领子里吹气，让他第一次对那个男人产生了区别于普通朋友的异常感情。  
“司马，”陈群没喝酒，但被迫央上一个烂醉如泥的郭嘉，千辛万苦取了车，在路边摇下车窗叫他，“你还好吗，我送你回去吧。”  
“不用，我没喝多少，我正好想吹吹风，一会儿打车回去。”  
“好吧，你别溜达太久，这天怪冷的。”  
司马和同事一一道别，笑得嘴角都僵了。马路边灯火烂漫，他拢起领子，走了两步，回头看一眼，高高的酒店大楼像巍峨的影子一样。身后空无一人。  
他抬起头，呼出一口气，白雾又慢慢覆盖下来，让他的眉眼看起来湿漉漉的。

半小时后，曹丕神清气爽地从酒店大门走出来，去停车场取车，一边用微信给夏侯尚传了一组照片。夏侯尚回他一长串省略号。  
“你们、你们……真的睡了？”  
曹丕简直要被这傻逼气出高血压：“睡没睡你心里没点逼数吗，我什么时候犯得着去睡你睡过的女人了。”  
“曹二，咱话不能好好说吗。”夏侯尚底气不足，不敢发火，“到底怎么回事……”  
“这你还没看出来？你约她在酒吧见面，她人到了，没见到你，却看到我喝醉了，就把我带去酒店开房，你以为她闲得慌做好事？”曹丕面露不快，“照片你也看到了，主动得不得了呢。现在你知道这女人什么样子了，我不会是第一个，也不会是最后一个。你最好现在就回去跟阿菁好好道个歉，其他事想都别想了。那个Lily不简单，我回头让人去查查。”  
曹丕开车回自己的公寓，洗了个澡，换掉被女人蹭了一身脂粉的衣服，他不想引起不必要的误会。然后驱车去司马的小租屋。  
时近凌晨，夜阑人静。曹丕轻手轻脚地走进房间，司马靠着床沿睡着了，曹丕爬上床，从背后搂住他。  
“你回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“这么晚啊。”  
“去见了一个朋友。”如果夏侯尚好好做个人，他们还是兄弟。  
“哦。”司马应了一声。炮友也是朋友。在曹丕眼里，大概没什么两样。  
从前他那些顾虑，竟在此刻应了验。  
神经被酒精烧得狂热，身体却一点一点冷了下去。

凌晨六点，天还是黑的。窗户大开着，冷风肆意掳走室内零星一点暖意。司马坐在客厅里一动不动，已经保持这个姿势半个小时有余了。手机屏幕早就暗了下去，但那一行斗大的标题就像印在他眼球上一样，争先恐后地往大脑里钻。  
他从前没少看这类新闻，他男朋友年轻、外貌出众、行事高调，公众视野里他就是一个带着优厚的父辈江山的二世祖，这样的体质让他时不时就要到花边小料头版上到此一游。那些猎奇的八卦司马看得津津有味，有时候曹丕就在他身边，他枕着对方的大腿，捧着手机边看边笑，笑到当事人都不好意思。  
他从来不会相信。  
可这次亲眼所见，又怎么说呢。  
房间里，曹丕的工作手机和私人手机齐响，他迷迷糊糊捞起一个：“喂。”  
电话那头一个女人哭着说：“哥，我错了，我不知道会是你，对不起，对不起……”  
曹丕还不知道自己的名字已经在外面疯传了，曹菁的哭哭啼啼让他心烦。另一只手机还在响，曹丕接起，郭小姐言辞冷厉：“老板，看新闻，发给你了。这次事态比想象中的严重，公关部希望你赶快来公司一下。”  
曹丕皱起眉，感觉不大妙。打开今天的新闻头条，封面赫然是自己昨晚假装喝醉，被夏侯尚的情人Lily拉扯着进酒店，还有一张，是狗仔通过某些手段从房间半掩的窗户上拍下来的房内照片。证据确凿，不用想都知道事情已被坐定了。他看了一眼发布时间，今天凌晨五点半，正是网上流量最少的时候，难怪他的公关团队没有第一时间发现。  
曹丕一拍脑袋，当时他被夏侯尚的醉话逼急了，头脑发热，居然用这样的方式帮他，真是脑袋被驴踢了。习惯性伸手去摸床的另一边，空的。一瞬间，巨大的不安从背后升起，曹丕匆忙下床，冲出房间，正撞上司马看过来的目光。  
探究的，疑惑的，难过的。  
曹丕喉咙动了动，声音沙哑：“你……”  
“嗯，我看了。”司马眼下青黑，眼底布满血丝，曹丕不知道他坐在这里多久了。他已经知道自己想问什么了。初春的冷空气浸得脊背僵硬，像跗在骨头上。司马稳了稳心神，平静道：“你有没有什么想说的？”  
“你听我说，照片里那个人的确是我，但我们什么都没有做。”曹丕一股脑把昨晚的事告诉对方，他知道事实听起来有多离谱，但面对的人是司马，他没有余裕再去考虑这些。  
曹丕越讲越急，司马神色淡淡地听着，他垂着头，面带嘲讽地笑了出来：“曹丕，我们认识半年不到吧？我一直不明白，我到底哪里吸引你了，你明明可以拥有外面那么精彩的世界，偏偏要跟我耗在这里。因为我是男人？还是我有两个孩子，让你在糟糕父亲的对比中找到一丝可怜的共鸣？”  
他笑得嘶嘶作响：“我做事要求一个合情合理的因果，只有回应你的感情是例外。因为我喜欢你，就是喜欢，能怎么办？所以关于你的事，我都放任自己不用理智去考量，我说，随它去吧，我爱他，他也爱我，这就足够了……”  
“可是不行。”司马吸了一口气，慢慢抬头，声音都是颤的，“我做不到全然不去思考。曹丕曹丕，不和一，是啊，我怎么没想到……你永远学不会一心一意。”  
司马想起他哥说的那个男孩，的确有那么一个人，他确定自己性取向后勇敢迈出的第一步，谨慎又郑重地把心意交给喜欢的人。后来呢？结束也很快。男孩像无根浮萍，向往整个海洋，只想在他这个渡口短暂停泊，歇一歇脚，享受一段不错的风景，很快就启程去别的地方了。  
珠光宝气的少爷，一双眼睛真诚又恳切，眼里除了他谁也看不见。  
真是讽刺啊。  
曹丕像被兜头浇了一盆冷水，错愕，震惊，甚至有些惶然。身体一寸一寸冷下去。原来你这么看我……也对，你从一开始就是这么看待我，哪怕我做得再多，你司马懿，也从来没有全付信任过谁。  
手机又响，司马不为所动，曹丕看了一眼来电显示，皱起了眉。  
“接吧，眼下你的事最重要。”司马摆摆手，“我们都冷静一下。”  
曹丕原地愣了许久，司马转身回房，他对着无人的客厅点了点头，把窗户关起来，轻声说：“别再开窗了，会感冒。”

曹丕下楼，接起电话。曹操的怒火就算隔着信号波也感受得清清楚楚：“你和夏侯家那小子怎么回事！媒体都打到家里来了！”  
事件还在发酵。  
富二代寻花问柳原不是什么大新闻，巧就巧在，娱乐小报刨根问底的精神可嘉，不仅曝光了和曹丕开房的神秘女人的身份，还顺藤摸瓜，查出她背后牵扯的一系列犯罪勾当。正如曹丕怀疑的，Lily不仅勒索、骗婚，还疑似和人口贩卖等地下犯罪活动有关联。他烦躁地抓抓头发，光是一桩桃色绯闻就够他焦头烂额了，更何况事情性质已经不是普通八卦那么简单的了。  
第二个电话是曹菁的。十分钟后，曹丕撂下电话，已经没有力气再说话了。他一定是上辈子欠了这对夫妇，怎么好心也能摊上这种逼事。  
这件事就是一个彻头彻尾的大乌龙。  
曹菁和夏侯尚两人明争暗斗，雇了私家侦探偷拍他出轨证据，昨天对方告诉她料已到手，这女人平时精明，却在事实真相摆到面前时犯了糊涂，未加查证照片里的人是谁就发给八卦记者，等到新闻爆出时，她才发现，主角不是她那渣男丈夫，而是无辜躺枪的堂哥。  
曹丕下意识回头看了一眼，二楼房间窗帘紧紧掩着，后面映出一个模糊的影子。他深吸一口冷空气，短促地笑了一声，胸膛里发出破风箱一般粗重的震颤声：“操。”  
车里没有开暖气，像个冰窟。曹丕茫然地坐了一会儿，点火，挂挡，车子轰鸣了一声，向前融进熹微的晨光里。  
真奇怪啊，明明冬天都过去了，怎么身体一点都暖和不起来呢。

24

司马补觉到晌午，被饿醒，脑袋发沉。到厨房溜达一圈，不想做饭，打开冰箱，除了两袋冻葡萄，什么都没有。  
曹丕是个事儿逼，生活品质要高，不准吃泡面，不准吃剩食，两个手笨的大男人挤在狭小厨房里一通捣鼓，让三个正当发育期的少年儿童饿得嗷嗷叫，结果做出来的饭菜还难吃。  
司马想得心烦意乱，掏出手机点外卖，通讯录从上到下一通滑，又想起来，他们寥寥几次点外卖也是曹丕张罗，电话号码都存在他那儿。一个负责点菜和付钱，一个负责吃和收拾，他们从前的确和所有普通爱侣一样，潦草又认真地生活着。  
他无计可施，只好洗一串葡萄，回到客厅看电视。  
阿孚来电。司马手上全是葡萄的汁水，腾出一根指头开了免提，青年犹犹豫豫地说：“二哥，你没事吧？那个，那个新闻我看了……”  
“没事，吵了一架。”  
“呃，你们吵架啊，那这曹二少的儿子……昨晚三个人在我家玩到睡着了，现在我是把他送回去还是怎么的？曹丕欺负你没？要不我们把他儿子拿下，要杀要剐随你高兴。”  
司马呸呸吐葡萄籽：“拿你个大葡萄，关孩子什么事！你别送过来，我烦得很，没心思管。”  
“如果新闻说的是真的，你肯定跟那小子掰。我不是怕你尴尬嘛，你还想留着人家的种日后好睹物思人呐？”  
阿孚满嘴跑火车，司马脸越来越黑，徐徐放下葡萄，柔声说道：“孚啊，过年的时候二姑找我要你的电话，说是给你介绍她单位那个小李姑娘……”  
“二哥我错了！我一定好好伺候你家仨孩子，你行行好！”司马孚在电话那头都要跪了。  
出息。司马笑了笑，把电话挂了。  
葡萄很冰，司马吃了几颗，舌根麻到没知觉，尝不出是甜是酸，唇上却还残留了一点凉意。  
那人到底什么心态，能喜欢吃葡萄喜欢成这样。司马没来由一阵恼火，把剥到一半的葡萄一扔，缩进沙发里。他在这块沙发上吃过那人喂的葡萄，在这里回应他的心意，他们在这方寸间接过吻，做过爱，规划过未来……  
司马烦躁地挡住眼睛，不要再想他了……  
——巧的是，更早的时候，他也在这个地方抱着类似的心情辗转反侧过。一样抗拒，一样强迫自己不要去想有关他的事，结果还是放任自己耽溺在那双情深似海的眼睛里。  
凭什么我要在这儿吃你的破葡萄，凭什么这间屋子明明是我的，却到处都是你的东西你的痕迹你的气味。逃无可逃，避不能避。  
司马长吁一口气，一个挺身坐起来，大脑渐渐清明。手指搁在沙发扶手上，一下一下敲着。  
天色渐晚，司马在客厅绕了三圈，最终饥饿战胜了丧气，准备出门觅食。刚打开门就听到楼下熟悉的脚步声，司马心跳漏了一拍，久违的悸动从头皮流窜至脚底。旋即又退回屋子里，轻手轻脚地锁了门，贴着门板听自己快要破膛的心跳声。  
不知道在心虚什么。  
曹丕上了楼，掏出钥匙开门，发现门从里面锁住了。他哐哐砸门：“开门。”  
司马靠在门后，压低嗓子：“你别吵，阿昭在睡觉。”  
“少扯淡，家里就你一个人，你三弟刚打电话告诉我了。”  
司马孚！司马咬牙，这家伙报复心真强！  
门外没了动静，悬起的心刚放下，手机响了。他接起：“干嘛啊。”  
“下来，我在楼下等你。”曹丕声音的寒气像是要透过信号波灌进他耳朵。  
“我不，外面冷。有什么事就在电话里说。”  
“……”那头低低的一声叹息，“不让我进去，自己也不下来，你真难哄。”  
对方的语气像是传统爱情游戏里束手就擒的一方，倒把任性乖张的角色推给了他。  
果然，接下来电话那头的人就应验了司马所想。  
“你知道你现在像什么吗？”曹丕说，“和男朋友闹脾气的高中生。好，陪你玩也可以，我这就去最近的花店把所有玫瑰花都买下来，在楼下水泥地摆一圈‘别生气了原谅我’，请楼上的大爷大妈都品品。”  
司马被噎得答不上话，嗫嚅了半天，蹦出三个字：“……你有病。”  
“是啊，你再不见我，我就病死了。”  
司马走到窗前，看着男人的背影。曹丕在水泥地前的台阶坐着，手缩在袖子里，弓着腰缩成一团。外套皱巴巴，头发也乱，一身形迹潦草。他这么讲究排面的人，处理完危机后，却顾不上掇拾就急匆匆地往自己这里跑。  
司马花了一个下午认真梳理过整件事，心里只剩柔软和愧疚。彼时他们都往最偏激的方向闷头狂奔，可冷静下来后想，自己以为的荒谬借口，恰恰就是曹丕会做出来的事。为了朋友能把自己搭进去，他就是个从来不顾自己的身份，什么鸡毛蒜皮的事都要插上一脚的闲人曹大爷啊。  
司马想说点什么，千言万语涌上喉头，只化作一声声湿润而浮躁的呼吸声。  
电话两头岑寂无声，只有彼此的呼吸互相追逐，撩拨着耳廓。  
三月气温回升，但也绝不是晚上在室外久留的好时候。“你……马上给我回车上去。”司马最后说。  
曹丕怔了一下，果真拍拍裤子上的灰，起身回车上。手机还贴在耳边，仿佛有关他的任何一切都不想错过。司马听着对方走路时错落起伏的呼吸，心脏又难以自抑地痒了起来。  
“我错了。”曹丕钻进车里，声音带着浅浅笑意。  
“错什么？”司马屏住呼吸。  
“高中生没你善解人意。”  
“……我挂了。”  
“我错了。”曹丕连忙又说了一次，这次沉下了嗓音，“你也有错。我不希求你无条件信任谁，这不现实。你可以不那么相信我，但是你不能怀疑自己。”  
你值得我改变原来的习惯，抛弃现在的一切，去追逐有你在一起的未来。  
全身的血液顷刻间悉数上涌，要撑裂身体一样。司马的眼眶迅速热了起来，接着听到对方说：“宝贝儿，开门拿你的晚饭，我挂在门把上了。”

25

东风渐绿雁已还，洛城迎来花季。春风骀荡，樱花淋淋漓漓，柳絮在风里打卷儿，洛城盛产牡丹，尽管还没到花期最盛的时候，已经有早熟的品种粉墨登场。  
洛城小学组织春季游学，周末带学生参观市区各大景点。天快黑了，司马带着阿昭，掐着点到游学队伍集合的中心公园接阿师。  
公园广场上布了一个小型的牡丹花展，姚黄魏紫，赵粉豆绿，一丛连一丛，木质架子上挂着不同品种科属纲目的介绍。广场上乌泱泱的全是人，司马还是一眼就看到了曹丕。  
男人站在花丛里，双手插兜，身姿挺拔，在人群中十分出挑。和往常一样皱着眉，一脸不大舒服的表情。  
司马牵着阿昭走过来，他假装惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛：“你怎么在这？”  
昨晚两人不知为何又吵了起来，曹丕专权擅断惯了，容不得别人反驳，司马惯有自己的独到见解，多年嘴皮子也不是白练的。你一句我一句，搞得双方都不太开心，翌日曹丕又早早去了公司，直到现在才又见上面。  
戏精。司马翻了个白眼，没好气道：“接儿子。”  
“那可巧了，”曹丕笑嘻嘻地说，“我也来接儿子。”  
这时曹叡和阿师的班级解散，阿昭眼睛尖，一看到哥哥，哇呼一声狂奔过去。  
只剩他们两人了，曹丕好笑地揽过他的肩，推着他往广场另一角走：“阿师的爸爸，忙吗？不忙的话一块儿坐坐呗。”  
暌违的一句搭讪，听起来熟悉又好笑。再想想去年秋天他们刚认识的时候，竟像过了很久很久。那时他们还不熟，每次在小学门口碰见对方，曹丕便这样油腔滑调地同他搭话，司马心知肚明，却也放任自己，双方各怀着说不清道不明的心思野蛮生长。  
想起当初，昨晚吵架的一点不快也消失了。司马自觉比曹丕成熟，但两人走到今天，好像很多时候都是对方主动，有他厌烦的胡搅蛮缠，也有让他心悸的温柔以待，就连上次因为夏侯尚和Lily的事，两人关系冷到冰点，也是对方冲上来对他说，谁都可以质疑，唯独不能质疑自己。近乎谦卑地，把满腹深情展开给他看。  
广场这一块人少很多，牡丹在他们脚下随风款摆，散发出令人心神荡漾的香气。两人并肩走在花径里，趁着暮色降临，广场的灯未及亮起，曹丕在袖子底下悄悄勾了勾他的手指。  
“你知道大魏的公司文化为什么那么喜欢用紫色吗？”走到一半，曹丕在一株紫色重瓣牡丹前停下，撇过头问司马。  
“呃……你们家喜欢葡萄的病是遗传？”司马猜忖道。  
喜欢葡萄怎么就成病了！歧视还能不能行了！曹丕气鼓鼓的捏捏他指尖。  
“当年我爸创业刚有起色，家里有盆牡丹开了，据说是别人送他的名贵种，他兴奋得上头，一拍脑袋说，公司要不就叫魏紫吧，紫气东来，是个好兆头。不过魏紫实在太小家碧玉了，我那些叔叔啊伯伯啊，最早陪我爸办厂跑业务的一个个三大五粗，嫌娘唧唧的，说出去丢人。我爸去问荀叔叔意见，就是你们总编，荀叔叔说要不叫大魏，我爸巴不得赶快借坡下驴，就这么定下来了。”  
司马低头一笑。曹丕看上去像是无意讲起他父亲的趣事，但他知道这意味着什么。他和他一样，和家里关系疏离，虽不至于全部割舍，但也实在不愿太多提及。曹丕能和他聊他爸妈的事，说明他已决意要和他一起面对以后的种种，无论幸或不幸，欢喜或悲伤。  
曹丕牵引着两人紧握的手，沿着司马侧脸缓缓逡巡。他们站在一块展牌下面，背着人群，展牌投下一片阴影。正好是一个隐秘而暧昧的角落。灼热的亲吻雨点般落下。  
心尖发麻。  
司马也不再顾忌，放松身体，扬着下巴回应起来。他是个思虑过多的人，容易瞻前顾后，但只要下定决心做的事，恶龙毒潭，火海刀山，他都会犟着骨头迎上。  
暧昧的水声和紊乱的呼吸声交缠在一起，春日的熏风习习，一起旋转进爱与欲的风眼乐园。  
不管怎样这里还是公共广场，总会有人不小心看到，他们也没勇气放肆到那种地步。理智逐渐回笼，儿子们还在等着，司马后退一步，拍拍恋人的肩膀：“该走了。”

三个男孩并肩而立。阿昭抓着哥哥的校服衣摆，阿师表情平淡，曹叡脸色复杂。  
“哥哥，爸爸在和曹叔叔亲亲。”阿昭小声说。  
“……嗯。”  
“为什么要这样？”  
“因为他们在一起，在一起本来就可以亲亲。”  
“我们也在一起啊，我和你，还有曹叡哥哥，我们也在一起啊！”阿昭抬起脑袋，两个哥哥都比他高，手要举得高高才能给他们看到。  
阿师难得有些着急，“不一样，他们在一起，是像爸爸妈妈那样。”  
阿昭啊了一声，恍然大悟：“知道了，哥哥，那他们可以给我生一个妹妹吗？我喜欢妹妹，像元姬那样，眼睛大大的，皮肤白白的。”元姬是他在幼儿园的同桌。  
阿师耳根都红了，不知道怎么回答弟弟的迷之拷问，头顶传来噗的一声笑，是曹叡，明显憋了很久。他撇撇嘴，捏住弟弟的腮帮子，半是威胁半是无奈：“不能，别问了，再问自杀。”

天色完全暗下来，一家人回到家，房间里一盏盏灯次第亮起。两个大人在厨房里鸡飞狗跳地做饭，厨房很乱，饭菜的卖相和味道一般，熊孩子叽里咕噜地抱怨。吃完饭谁都不想动，只好猜拳决定谁洗碗谁擦桌子……  
日复一日，慌忙糟乱中有一股强劲的生命力，小小的房子里充满人间烟火气。  
月亮爬上夜空。三个孩子吃完饭作鸟兽散，留下两个大人任劳任怨地收拾残局。第五次在厨房里撞到头的曹丕几近暴走：“啊啊啊啊！我迟早要把这个破厨房拆掉！”  
司马笑得肩膀直颤：“你说真的？这里可是你给我表白的地方啊。”  
两个男人擦净手，靠在狭窄的厨房门口，额头抵着额头，彼此在对方的眼睛里看到自己，只有自己。  
“这间房子每一处我都给你表白过。”曹丕大言不惭，接着话锋一转，记忆不知飘向何处，“你在这里亲我来着，滋味不错。”  
司马白眼一翻：“我亲你？你脑子没病吧。”  
嘴上有理有据，耳根却心虚地红了。那次他们初尝对方炙热唇舌，他的脑子被火燎得寸草不生，什么都顾不上，说不清谁先上前，谁先沦陷。  
“司马懿。”曹丕凝目，嗓音压得很低。  
“嗯？”  
曹丕从来没有这样认真叫过他名字，平常喊他司马，床上厮磨时喊他宝贝儿，发神经时叫他司马老师，撒娇时叫他司马哥哥，认真起来时有种不一样的吸引力。漆黑眼睛就这样定定停留在他脸上，眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴、发梢、锁骨，一遍一遍梭巡，不厌其烦，仿佛要一次把余生看够。像在宣示，这个人身上的每一处都是我的，我一个人的。  
“我们的未来，已经来了。”  
“嗯，我看到了。”  
春天已经来临，从古至今，所有人间事皆从这里出发。窗外春风煦暖，像流动的时间一样，从耳根流过，从眼角流过，从他们相拥的怀抱里流过，流向未来。

FIN

番外

冷酷仙境

大魏在温城郊县的温泉度假村项目在第二年开春正式落地，开业剪彩，邀请了他们曹总，和曹总的儿子，以及一个朋友一家三口前来第一波体验。  
这座度假村建在当地有名的温泉山上，每个房间都配一池子，注满热气腾腾的温泉水。三月正是春寒料峭，山上湿冷，雾气弥漫，正是泡池子的好时候。  
试营业期只开放了他们五个人入住，两个大的跟着曹丕，阿昭年纪小，不适合在温泉水里久泡，酒店贴心地准备了儿童区，让他玩水。司马不放心阿昭一个人，就跟着过去，坐在池子边上看着。  
酒店的园林景观做得不错，这个季节开不出什么姹紫嫣红的花，但是乌石上覆满青苔，假山掩映初生的灌木，水雾袅绕，花木扶疏，桐华萍生，营造出初春别致的清幽。  
他们五人开了四间套房，除了阿昭年纪小晚上和爸爸睡，其他几个都各睡一屋。凌晨，司马睡不着，他原是一个情绪波动不大的人，但今晚不知道怎么，看着后院月色下热腾腾的泉水，竟心痒痒得不行。这几天他为了照顾阿昭，他们其余人是泡爽了，自己却没下几次水。  
看了一眼旁边睡得四仰八叉的臭小子，司马当机立断披上浴袍，踩着木拖鞋，轻轻拉开了纸窗。  
寒虫不鸣，周遭像一个冷酷仙境，只剩流水淙淙和水雾雱雱。他除下衣物，踩着圆润的石头走进池里，温暖的泉水瞬间裹缠上来。司马发出一声舒服的喟叹，果然还是一个人待着最好啊，这才叫浮生偷闲。  
他趴在石砌的池壁上，感觉四肢都放松下来了。现在给他一个枕头，他就能在池子里睡着。  
石壁后面传来窸窣脚步声，接着一把细细的嗓音借着夜风钻进司马耳朵里：“郎君夤夜不睡，一个人偷偷出来泡池子，可是有什么烦心事？”  
月光下，曹丕穿着浴袍，提着一盏旧风灯样式的电筒，一路分花拂柳，绕过竹篱笆砌成的幕墙，走到他跟前。雾气下，他的衣摆随着动作款款摇曳，飘然若飞。  
司马一见他拿腔拿调的样子就知道这人戏瘾又犯了，便将计就计，遂着他的话头学起风流书生夜遇山中美丽女鬼的戏词道：“长夜漫漫，寂寞难捱，只好借这温泉消磨时光，不想遇到此等俊俏小公子……”  
曹丕到他面前蹲下，居高临下地看着露出半茬儿雪肩的“郎君”，将他贴在脸上的湿发别到耳后，捏着嗓子调笑：“那就让小公子为郎君排遣一二……”  
他说着，便要下水，司马制止他：“你白天泡那么久，别再泡了。”  
“嗯。”曹丕嘴上说着，手上却一刻不停地解了浴袍，里面光溜溜的，什么也没穿，向前一倾，整个人没骨头似的向司马扑去。  
司马吓了一大跳，接住他，皱眉道：“不是说好别泡了吗。”  
曹丕笑眯眯：“嗯，不泡温泉，泡你呀。”  
司马：“……”  
这三天虽说是度假，但两人在外避嫌，房间都是分开的，大多数时间和三个孩子待在一起，当着未成年的面也不好动手动脚，可把他憋坏了。  
曹丕一只手不老实地往水下探，精准地攫住司马双腿间命门，司马浑身一抖，急遽地喘了一口气：“……别在这里，有人会听到……曹丕！”  
推推搡搡退至池子边缘，司马背抵着滑腻温暖的石头，退无可退：“回、回去做……唔！”  
曹丕的手绕到他身后，泉水滑腻，一根手指很轻易地进去，他感觉到对方受惊般瑟缩了一下，一股自体内而来的至柔力量源源不断地涌出，和包围着他们的温泉水无声对抗着。  
嗤。曹丕轻笑一声。即使是在水里，他也察觉到了司马的变化。第二根手指如期而至，低哑的声音散在水汽里：“你们读书人惯会说谎话。”  
这三天没碰对方一下，欲望凶兽已是饿极，瞬间破笼而出。曹丕将司马两条腿架到腰间，身体一伏，楔了进去。  
司马被顶得脖子后仰，天上月明星稀，池子上空浮着一片白雾，他像被曹丕传染了似的，脑子净想一些如魔似幻的东西。仿佛真的来到仙境，那一缕缕白雾有了具形，姿态极其露骨地缠绵起来。  
恍惚间，他意识到自己正幕天席地，和恋人享受着人间极乐。这一认知让他心里陡然生出一种又羞耻又畅快的情绪，仿佛自己也化成一道氤氲水汽，和在他身上的这道难舍难分地痴缠着。  
池水互相拍打，摇摇溢溢，分不清是体内的水声还是池中的水声。  
也许是温泉起了药理作用，身体从里到外都燃烧起来，曹丕第一次射在里面时，司马竟没有多大知觉，茫然地眨眨眼，睫毛上的水汽化成珠子滚落。曹丕的眼神立刻黯了几分。一阵努力，却接到这样的反馈，还能不能好了！是我业务水平退步了还是你司马懿长进了？  
热血涌上头颅，他长吁出一口气，把人翻过来，准备再接再厉，二次进攻。司马胸前沾了岸边的泥土，冰凉粗粝，顾不上拍去，滚烫的吻已经暴雨般落了下来。  
泉水灌进耳朵，变得瓮瓮闷闷，将耳边的喘息声放大。世界停止了喧嚣，只剩这一声声，坚定而有力的节奏，在他体内一下一下地击打，像要开凿出一个新世界。  
司马感受着身后满满当当的充盈感，身上人带着他猛烈晃动，像乘着巨浪漂流，带他去奇幻海岛，寻一味叫“极乐”的浆果果实。  
“乖，叫出来……”曹丕埋在他颈间，舌尖舔舐着他绷得紧紧的青筋。血管在皮肤下澎澎跳动，快要燃烧起来。  
“唔、唔……”司马紧紧咬住牙关，才抑制住涌到嘴边的滔天孟浪，尽管这样，一声声短促的呜咽还是不断溢出。  
“叫给我听，宝贝，叫出来……”曹丕疯了一样，他不叫，他就越用力，腾出手去掰他的齿关。司马被逼得眼圈都红了，对方每撞一下，他就往外漏一段让人筋酸骨软的呻吟。  
不行，会吵醒他们的。一边是羞耻和理智，一边是伏在他身上的年轻恋人迫切的索求，警觉的意识告诉他必须停下来，但情欲的本能又催使他陷得更深。微微张开嘴，甜腻的津液便滚了出来，曹丕伸手在他唇上时而轻柔时而粗暴地抚弄，司马满脸潮红，伸出舌头，卷住对方两根手指，笨拙地吮吸着。既是一种折衷的策略，又像是求饶的示好。  
曹丕愣了一秒。他如今业余依然写一些酸巴巴的文章解闷，想象力尤其丰富，床上也是花样百出，司马的底线则高很多，很少陪他玩儿。现在他主动撩拨侍弄，虽然只是两根手指，但对于曹丕来说，已是狂喜。  
他从水中跃起，带着人抵在岸边的石凳上。石头冰凉，乍从温热泉水里出来，一贴上冰凉石板，司马一个激灵，浑身神经过电，变得更敏感了。  
“嗯？有那么刺激？”曹丕额头蒙着汗珠，眼角飘红，刚刚那个提着风灯翩然而至的浊世佳公子已经消失得无影无踪，他睥睨着身下这具躯体在他掌心里颤栗，浮出一片令人疯狂的颜色，只想狠狠地进入他，拥有他，看他被自己肏得失去理智，失去风度，失去表面那层习惯粉饰太平的皮。  
曹丕握住司马的脚踝，把腿折上去，自己回到水下，两手扶着他的腰，低头含住了勃勃跳动的性器。像在回应刚刚对方给他两指的待遇，他学着对方，舌尖一圈一圈地绕，连力道、方向和节奏都学他。  
司马脑门嗡地烧了起来，汗毛根根立起，暴露在空气中的后背麻了大半，甚至比被对方逼着在清寒寂夜里叫出声更羞耻和仓皇。  
这个人怎么能那么坏！不就是没给反应一次吗，又不是他愿意的，大不了下次还他就是了……司马甩甩脑袋，不愿再深想，太羞耻了，他可没曹丕这么厚脸皮。  
一簇一簇细小电流在皮肤下爬来爬去，逼得他浑身颤栗，恨不得缩成一团。下腹热流满盈，越来越胀。用尽全力扣着石头边缘，指尖仿佛要嵌进坚硬里，捏得指节发青。  
温泉水在身下轻漾，渐渐把他推到顶点，身体里所有爱恨贪嗔一瞬间喷薄而出，将他焚成寸寸焦土，和湿石软泥、天地草木融为一体。  
曹丕缓缓退了出来，闭着眼，喉咙滚了一遭，将对方身体的一部分咽进胃里。擦擦嘴角，抬头朝他羞涩一笑：“郎君，奴家伺候得您可舒服？”  
“你……”你还玩上瘾了！司马气得从石板上跳下来，扑通一声闷响，两人又在水下缠作一处。胯以下都是麻的，那处还难以启齿地跳动着。司马在水里漂着，享受狂风骤雨过后的片刻安宁。  
“我以后不吃温泉蛋了，一吃就想到刚刚的你……”曹丕低声说着，后半句化成气音钻进耳朵里，像小虫一样，撩得司马浑身骨头痒，“一想……就硬。”

第二天要离开酒店前，尽职的酒店经理希望他们填一个问卷，针对这三天体验的反馈。三个孩子一致好评，曹丕吹毛求疵地挑了一堆毛病，司马站在旁边恹恹欲睡。昨晚从水里上来，曹丕又拉着他到房间里折腾到天亮，现在浑身酸痛，话都不想多说一句。  
“司马先生，您呢？”经理挂着职业微笑，殷切地看着他。  
“啊？我嘛，我觉得挺好的，就是那个……”司马眼睛看向别处，“温泉水有点脏，回头记得换。”  
曹丕露出一个高深莫测的笑。  
“快点，回家了。”司马叫他。

世界尽头与冷酷仙境，还有一个温暖的你。

FREETALK

大家好，我是著名仰卧起坐运动员桑桑！我又来仰卧起坐了，完结近一年，终于把《未来》生出来了。  
修文过程惨烈，一年前的我怎么那么能侃，这次精简词句，足足砍了一万多字，修完简直想抱头痛哭。不过全文梳理下来还是感到很暖，一想起我在去了一趟洛阳后，花一整个冬天，写了这样一个故事，献给两个曾经在那座城市生活过的人，就觉得成就感满满。  
《未来》是我第一个完成的丕司马长篇，这次不敢糊弄，请嘉言做了美貌的封面，我也花了很多心思选纸，就是想把这个小本精精致致地送到你们和我自己手上。  
如有repo，欢迎到http://sangcheng.lofter.com话我知！  
最后，我对天空大声呼喊：我CP真好！我永远爱曹二少和司马老师55555


End file.
